


Addicted to You

by RasenRougue



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RasenRougue/pseuds/RasenRougue
Summary: No había manera de que él, Aomine Daiki, perdiera contra ella, contra aquella chica que había aparecido repentinamente en su vida para imponer sus propias normas, marcando su ritmo y lo peor de todo, osando burlarse de su persona cada que tenía oportunidad. Definitivamente él no iba a ceder contra alguien como ella





	1. Nuestro primer encuentro: Las impresiones que perduran

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Antes que nada gracias por entrar a esta historia y darle una oportunidad : )
> 
> Aclaraciones sobre el fanfiction (para no crearles confusiones innecesarias):
> 
> **Todos los acontecimientos de este fanfiction tienen lugar en los años de universidad de Aomine y compañía, para comodidad mía y al mismo tiempo, evitar los spoilers del manga y demás.
> 
> **No hay parejas yaoi ni nada por el estilo. Si bien me gusta el yaoi y he leído fanfictions de esta serie con tal temática, no la aplicaré en mi historia; aunque haré bromas y parodias al respecto.
> 
> **Además de comedia/romance/drama, se podrán apreciar algunos partidos de basquetbol levemente descritos (porque no soy una experta en básquet ni nada por el estilo, además de que creo que no se me da este tipo de narrativa XD).
> 
> Solamente me queda decirles que espero que disfruten de este fanfiction y que le den una oportunidad, ya que después de todo, el primer capítulo nunca nos dice demasiado de la historia. ¡Nos estamos leyendo, excelente inicio de semana! :3 No olviden expresarme su opinión, quejas o demás. ¡Au revoir!

Era imposible no escuchar todos aquellos gritos, ese barullo que siempre acompañaba a cada uno de los partidos de temporada en donde vitoreaban sin esfuerzo alguno a su equipo favorito. Simplemente se trataba de la ardiente pasión que empezaba a despertarse conforme las manecillas del reloj se acercaban al inicio de la competencia. Esa tarde se desarrollaría uno de los partidos más ansiados y espectaculares de la temporada.

Una vez más los aficionados volvieron a gritar, encorando el nombre del equipo favorito. Se trataba de la Universidad de Tokio, una de las más prestigiosas escuelas tanto en ámbito académico como deportivo. Era tanto respetada como admirada, especialmente porque dentro de su equipo se encontraban aquellos tres novatos considerados como verdaderos prodigios. No obstante, tampoco se debía subestimar a los contrincantes. Después de todo, la Universidad de Hokkaido lo había hecho mejor de lo que la gente esperaba.

—Como saben este es el primer juego de la temporada de invierno, por lo que deben de dar su mejor esfuerzo desde el inicio. No debemos permitir que nos intimiden ni mucho menos. Saben lo que tienen que hacer, ¿no es verdad?

—No tienes que repetirlo –masculló alguien con enfado. Odiaba esos sermones.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde se encuentra él? –todos guardaron silencio sepulcral. Nadie iba a hablar sin importar lo que la entrenadora les dijera.

—Más le vale que esté aquí antes del tercer cuarto –sentenció.

No tenía problema alguno con correr a toda prisa, para él no significaba nada más que un mero calentamiento, sin embargo, existía algo que le hacía hervir la sangre de pies a cabeza, haciéndole fruncir inevitablemente el ceño. ¿Cómo se supone que reaccionara ante una bajeza como ésa?¿Es que ni siquiera poseía el valor moral de decírselo de frente, optando por la puerta de los cobardes? Sí, eso simplemente le fastidiaba enormemente.

Incluso con ese enfado presionando sus pasos, continuaba avanzando sin detenerse a tomar un poco de aire. No comprendía por qué había salido corriendo en el preciso instante en que recibió aquella noticia. Sencillamente era una completa estupidez lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Iba a perderse los primeros cuartos o posiblemente todo el partido, por algo tan insignificante como eso? Alguien como él podía lidiar con un hecho tan simple como ése sin problema, o al menos es lo que deseaba pensar en ese preciso instante en que sus pasos se dirigían a toda marcha hacia la estación del metro.

—¡¿Pero quién demonios te crees para hacer un estupidez como ésta, eh?! Tsk…Ya tendrás que escucharme cuando llegue…¡Más te vale que cierres tu bocota y escuches lo que tengo que decirte…!

¿De quién había sido la brillante idea de transitar por los pasillos de aquel alto edificio en lo que parecía ser una búsqueda frenética donde las manecillas del reloj amenazaban sobre el éxito de tan vital misión?¿Es que aquella mujer no tenía un poquito de consciencia considerando que ya pasaban de las diez de la noche? Para ella ni la hora ni el día eran excusa para no cumplir con las vitales responsabilidades estudiantiles.

Aunque tampoco es como si alguien osara meterse con aquella chica de cabello tono chocolate. No cuando iba literalmente custodiada por aquellos dos altos e intimidantes chicos que rozaban casi los dos metros de altura. Unos que preferían estar en cualquier otro lado que acompañándole para que literalmente les estampara el rostro contra uno de esos gruesos libros de texto que tanto aborrecían tocar.

—¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo aquí, eh Riko? –preguntó con malhumor el pelirrojo mientras le miraba de forma acusadora.

—¿Todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar? –le miró con total molestia-. Mañana los dos tienen un examen importante, ¿lo olvidan? Y si se les había pasado, deben mantener un cierto promedio tanto para conservar su beca escolar como para poder seguir jugando en el equipo –recriminó a los dos por igual.

—Da igual. Lo pasaré de todas maneras –agregó sin mucha importancia el moreno.

—Lo dudo…Justamente tienen examen en la materia que peor se les da…¡Inglés! No puedo creerlo, sencillamente no puedo entenderlo –se decía a sí misma con plena incredulidad-. ¡De Aomine-kun lo creo, pero de ti Kagami-kun!

—Con el lápiz de la suerte de Midorima todo quedará resuelto…-Daiki no dijo ni una palabra más, la mirada envenenada de la castaña junto con esa aura de asesino serial le hicieron callar de golpe. Ya había tenido la oportunidad de probar uno de sus lindos amarres de luchadora profesional.

—Claro que no. Además no son horas para que estén molestándolo.

—Tampoco para que estemos afuera buscando dónde estudiar –volvió a hablar Taiga.

—Kagami-kun, cállate –sentenció la chica sin más miramiento-. Por suerte tengo a alguien que se le da muy bien el inglés, por lo que le pediré de favor que se encargue de uno de los dos. No puedo hacerme cargo de dos idiotas a la vez.

—¡Ey!

Una parte de ellos agradecía que no tuvieran más que avanzar unos cuantos metros más antes de llegar al departamento correcto. Pero a la vez les fastidiaba la idea de que debían ponerse a estudiar a esas horas de la noche en que preferían estar durmiendo. Maldecían el momento en que la noticia del examen llegó a los oídos de Riko.

La chica tocó un par de veces antes de que escuchara que alguien ya se dirigía a abrirle sin tardanza alguna. La puerta se abrió de inmediato, dejando rápidamente a la vista a la persona que se encargaría de instruir a uno de los chicos por el buen camino del inglés.

—Lamento haber llamado tan de repente y de noche, pero realmente requiero de tu ayuda –comentó con cierta pena la chica. Se le veía tan inofensiva y linda que costaba trabajo pensar que hace una hora atrás los había sacado a patadas de sus casas para obligarlos a estudiar.

—¡Riko! –le saludó entusiasta, echándosele prácticamente encima.

Y no es que esos dos chicos fueran unos rotundos pervertidos, no, era sólo que la pose en la que habían terminado aquel par de chicas era demasiado sugestiva; al menos así era como ese par la apreciaban.

—¡Axelle, a mí también me da gusto volverte a ver, pero…!¿Podrías pararte?

—Disculpa, sólo me emocioné un poco por verte, Riko –le sonrió cándidamente tras ponerse de pie.

Había dos cosas que de inmediato llamaban la atención al posar la mirada en aquella chica. Primero, aquellos vivaces ojos carmesí, tan rojos como la grana y al mismo tiempo, tan intensos como esas frías joyas denominadas como rubí. Segundo, el tono de su cabellera resaltaba entre la oscuridad de la noche; después de todo se trataba de un llamativo rubio dorado.

Su flequillo se ladeaba hacia la izquierda, mientras algunas hebras del mismo caían justo en medio de su sien, tocando su nariz. El resto del cabello yacía en capas cortas hasta su espalda baja.

Portaba un short corto y una blusa de tirantes, ambos de tono azul pastel y hechos de franela.

—¿Podemos pasar? –cuestionó la castaña por mera cortesía. Ya se encontraba entrando.

—Kagami Taiga –se presentó el pelirrojo.

—Aomine Daiki –secundó el peli azul.

—Daishi Axelle, encantada en conocerlos –les saludó con tranquilidad. No parecía importarle que unos completos desconocidos vinieran a tales horas de la noche a irrumpir en su apartamento.

Muchos hombres seguramente matarían por entrar en el departamento de una chica y apreciar aquellos secretos que únicamente se conocían a voces. Quizás hubiera sido su caso en algún momento de sus vidas. Pero en ese preciso instante estaban cuestionándose realmente si estaban o no dentro del apartamento de una chica universitaria.

Si bien las cosas lucían en aparente orden, se notaba a leguas que aquella chica no era muy propensa a colocar todo en su sitio. En cierto modo, se notaba el desorden a leguas.

Y cuando pasaron cerca de la sala sencillamente no se convencían del todo si esa rubia vivía sola o poseía un compañero de cuarto aficionado a los videojuegos. Después de todo, la tele mostraba una partida de un juego en pausa mientras el control estaba botado sobre el suelo.

—¡Ustedes dos, ¿qué creen que están haciendo?! No hay tiempo que perder…Perdona, Axelle, son unos idiotas y no saben comportarse como personas civilizadas –añadía con resignación. Ellas por su lado habían llegado prácticamente a la habitación de la blonda.

El tono azul cielo de las paredes congeniaba de maravilla con el blanco de todos los muebles, incluyendo el de la cama. Allí las cosas lucían en un orden aceptable. Sin embargo, la mirada de los dos altos chicos se posicionó de inmediato en uno de los estantes; allí había una gran cantidad de pequeñas cajas con nombres bastante empalagosos. ¿Acaso se trataban de más juegos?

—¡Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun! –llamó otra vez la chica. Les indicó claramente que tomaran asiento en el alfombrado suelo, justo frente a aquella mesa de madera rectangular. Ella ya se encontraba al lado de su amiga.

—¿De quién me haré cargo, Riko? –miró a la castaña y ella simplemente le señaló al serio moreno, mismo que le lanzaba una mirada no muy amistosa.

—¿Qué es lo que se te dificulta, Aomine-kun? –le interrogó la chica. Como respuesta lo único que obtuvo fue el libro de texto de inglés del moreno-…Inglés Nivel Avanzado…Recuerdo estos libros, eran como los que daban en mi curso.

—…Se trata de los verbos frasales…

—Siempre son un dolor de cabeza –estipulaba la rubia al tiempo que examinaba el cuadernillo.

—Te recompensaré después –le guiñó el ojo Riko.

—Celebraremos cuando ellos hayan pasado con buena nota –soltó burlonamente. Ambas rieron de manera amena, pero a ellos eso no les dio muy buena espina que digamos.

Decir las cosas era mucho más simple que hacerlas. Pero es que ninguna de las dos se pensó que aquel par de hombres no tragaran el idioma sin importar lo fácil que se lo pusieran. Sencillamente aquello no les entraba ni a vuelta de rueda. La desesperación pronto se impregnó en sus rostros y más cuando contemplaban la hora que era.

—¡Si serás imbécil Kagami! –le gritoneó por décimo octava vez la castaña. Es que a Taiga simplemente la gramática no le entraba sin importar cuántas veces le golpeara para conseguirlo.

—Repasemos nuevamente. No es tan difícil como te imaginas que es…Si esto no funciona creo que tendremos que recurrir a usar eso…-sentenció seriamente la chica. Ya hasta había sujetado su largo cabello en una alta coleta-. Pero primero comamos algo, me estoy muriendo de hambre –oración que hizo sonreír a Taiga; él también moría de inanición.

—Creo que no estaría mal tomarnos un momento de descanso. Para recompensar la intromisión, yo misma les prepararé algo –se ofreció candorosamente Aida. Actitud angelical que causó un estado de palidez extrema tanto en Taiga como Axelle; ellos conocían el sazón de esa mujer y si cenaban algo hecho por ella morirían.

—No te preocupes Riko. Ya hay comida preparada, solamente hay que calentarla y estará lista –comentario que hizo feliz al pelirrojo y apagó el entusiasmo de la chica. Su vida estaba por delante.

—¿Dónde está la cocina?

—Yo te llevo –agregaba la otra muy campante. Pronto aquel par de glotones se fueron de allí, dejándoles en completo silencio.

—¿Por qué tienen que ser tan cabezotas para esta materia? –se preguntaba a sí misma antes de estampar su cabeza contra la mesita. La verdad es que tenía unas ganas de aventarse por la ventana ante el caso perdido que tenía frente a ella.

—Creía que Bakagami era el único con amigas extranjeras –mencionaba sin demasiada importancia Aomine mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas en el suelo. Estaba agotado mentalmente hablando.

—Ella y yo nos conocemos desde la secundaria. Fue justamente cuando ella llegó a Japón…Desde entonces somos muy buenas amigas. Sus padres viven en Francia, así que ella se las ha apañado sola durante todo este tiempo.

—Ya se están demorando.

—Tienes razón.

Sin más reparo tuvieron que ir hasta la cocina, donde se toparon a aquel par de chicos totalmente concentrados en la faena de calentar la comida y preparar un poco más, por lo que todo el sitio se hallaba invadido por carne, verduras, variados productos alimenticios y un delicioso aroma a comida casera.

—Jamás me canso de ver a un hombre cocinar, especialmente si es comida japonesa –agregaba sonriente Axelle mirando de reojo a su compañero de cocina. Ella se encontraba preparando tranquilamente un fondue de queso.

—Tu refrigerador quedará completamente vacío si ocupamos todo.

—Despreocúpate, mañana iré a comprar la despensa. Además la comida sabe mejor cuando la preparas en compañía de alguien –agregó con normalidad-. Y sinceramente muero de hambre.

—Todo lo que tenías preparado es muy…occidental –comentó sin despegar su mirada de la sartén.

—Me disculpo por ello, pero no he encontrado a nadie que tenga paciencia para enseñarme a cocinar comida japonesa, por lo que preparo lo que sé hacer –suspiró con desánimo-. Pero suelo salir a cenar los fines de semana comida japonesa.

—No es muy complicado.

—Lo sé, pero…lamentablemente yo aprendo con el ejemplo. Y requiero que alguien me muestre paso a paso la elaboración de cada platillo. Es algo fastidioso –mencionó con cierta pena-. Pero tú eres muy talentoso. Ese yakisoba se ve delicioso –halagó.

—No es para tanto -agregó con cierta vergüenza.

—Ey ustedes dos, lucen muy acaramelados cocinando –agregó Riko con cierto malhumor clavando su fría mirada en aquel par, más que nada porque ya le habían hecho esperar bastante rato. Les fue imposible no sentir aquel escalofrío en toda su médula-. ¿Ya casi terminan?

—S-Sí, ya está todo listo –se defendió la rubia señalando la mesa del comedor. Había prácticamente de todo; incluso los platos estaban en posición, para que sólo se sentaran y degustaran su cena.

—Ustedes siéntanse y empiecen a comer…-agregaba el otro con nerviosismo.

La cena pasó rápidamente entre comentarios bromistas y uno que otro ofensivo por parte de la castaña hacia aquel par de chicos. No había absolutamente nada malo en relajarse y pasar un buen momento, el problema era que habían invertido demasiado tiempo en aquella tarea y ahora enfrentarían una cruel realidad.

—¡Tienen que aprender todo lo necesario en cuatro horas! –dictó Riko mirando a aquel par que empezaban a cabecearse sobre la mesa de estudio.

—Increíble que hayamos pasado cuatro horas en el comedor –dijo Axelle a la vez que revisaba los ejercicios que le había dejado al moreno-. Tienes que volverlos a hacer, Aomine-kun –miró al chico, ya había caído en el quinto sueño.

—No importa qué método uses, despiértalo –estipulaba Rika al tiempo que jalaba las mejillas del pelirrojo para que no se durmiera también.

Axelle se desplazó hacia donde yacía el dormido chico y le observó con detenimiento durante unos cuantos segundos. Realmente estaba profundamente dormido, aunque conservaba una respiración apenas perceptible.

—No puedo hacer lo mismo que Riko, porque prácticamente somos desconocidos…Pero si uso esto podría funcionar –soltó tranquilamente. Ya había jalado lo que parecía ser un juguete de gato, de esos que agitabas en frente de ellos y éstos intentaban tiernamente pescarlo-…Aomine-kun tienes que despertar…

Lo aceptaba, era divertido pasar aquel juguete sobre la mejilla del moreno ya que hacía gestos graciosos ante la comezón que dicho producto le causaba. Y al mismo tiempo intentaba atraparle a la vez que se mantenía dormido.

Sin embargo, su diversión duró poco. El moreno se había despertado y le miraba con el ceño fruncido; estaba claro que se había molestado un poco.

—Sé que quieres dormir, pero tienes un examen que pasar en unas horas, Aomine-kun –señalaba la chica observándole calmadamente-. No creo que un chico tan seguro de sí mismo quiera ver una linda F en su boleta de fin de semestre, ¿verdad?

—Ya lo dije, aprobaré ese estúpido examen -¿acaso estaba desafiándole mientras insinuaba que era un engreído de lo peor? Eso simplemente le enfadó.

—Bien, esa actitud me agrada Aomine-kun –le ofreció una sonrisa ladina-. Te aprenderás todos esos verbos frasales aunque sea lo último que haga en este país.

Los pasillos de aquella enorme y prestigiosa universidad siempre se encontraban en constante actividad, incluso a horas tempranas de la mañana. Es como si la mayor parte del alumnado hubiera preferido tomar los horarios matutinos antes que ir por las tardes y perderse toda la diversión que había en la ciudad por esas horas del día.

Pero aquello era algo que no tenía importancia para aquel par de chicas que conservaban entre sus manos un vaso de café. El sueño las estaba asediando y debían mantenerse despiertas unas cuantas horas más ya que sus clases darían inicio en poco y todavía les quedaba una larga jornada estudiantil.

—…¿Riko-chan? –interrogó entre con miedo e incredulidad aquella recién llegada peli rosa que había pasado curiosamente por allí con calma.

—¿Momoi? –admitía que estaba sorprendida de encontrarse con esa mujer, esa misma chica que fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza cuando se enfrentaron a la Academia Tōō durante la Winter Cup-. No pensé que fueras a asistir aquí.

—Yo tampoco, Riko-chan –sonrió campantemente.

—Bueno, es como recién ha dado inicio el período escolar y aquí hay numerosos campus…Es algo complicado percatarse si todos vinieron aquí o se fueron a estudiar a otro lado.

—¿Y qué estás estudiando, Riko-chan? –cuestionó con curiosidad.

—Derecho –respondió con orgullo-. ¿Y tú?

—Educación –soltó felizmente.

—Igual que Taiga –murmuró la castaña.

—¿Y quién es ella? –sus ojos rosáceos se postraron en la desconocida chica.

—Me llamo Daishi Axell, encantada.

—Soy Satsuki Momoi, el placer es todo mío. ¿Se desvelaron?

—No dormimos en toda la noche –respondieron al unísono. Aquellas ojeras respaldaban sus palabras.

—Casi puedo imaginarme…el motivo…

—¡Riko, hola! –saludó vehemente un chico bastante alto y de cabellos castaños. Se trataba del carismático Teppei Kiyoshi.

—¡Teppei! –le saludó alegremente la aludida-. Nuevamente nos veremos las caras.

—¿Así que tú eres Teppei Kiyoshi? –preguntaba emocionada Axelle. A lo que el chico simplemente asintió-. He escuchado muchas cosas sobre ti, eres excelente en lo que haces. Estoy feliz de poder conocerte al fin –ya hasta había estrechado las manos del joven-. Perdona, mi nombre es Daishi Axelle.

—E-Es un placer también –respondió apenado. Era la primera vez que alguien se mostraba tan entusiasta por conocerlo-. ¿Te gusta el basquetbol?

—Es de mis deportes favoritos –contestó de inmediato-. Pero soy pésima para él, de modo que me limito a ver los partidos.

—Con trabajo duro y práctica todo es posible, Daishi-san.

—Eso no se lo discuto Kippei-san.

—¿Kagami-kun, aún no sale de su examen, verdad? –aquella pregunta simplemente hizo a todos mirar en todas las direcciones posibles. ¿De dónde había provenido aquella voz?

—¡Kuroko-kun, no metas esos sustos, ¿quieres?! –recriminó Riko. Tetsuya continuaba sin ser detectado hasta el momento en que dijera algo.

—Tetsuya Kuroko, de la Generación de los Milagros –enunciaba Axelle-. La universidad se ha llenado de personalidades bastante únicas. Mi nombre es Daishi Axelle.

—Gusto en conocerte, Daishi-kun.

—¿Y por qué no te comportaste del mismo modo con Aomine-kun y Kagami-kun? Sabías que los dos son unos malditos prodigios.

—Lo siento, es que me concentré mucho en que debía enseñarles inglés que pasé de ello totalmente. Además se ve que no son del tipo de chicos que les gusta que les digan lo que ya saben.

—¿Es que no pueden dejar de ser tan ruidosas? –mascullaba malhumorado el alto moreno. Al fin había salido de su infernal examen de inglés y ahora lo que menos quería saber era de la escuela.

—Más te vale que hayas aprobado ese examen, ¿entendido? –Aomine sintió esa miradita helada y simplemente le ofreció una socarrona sonrisa.

—Dai-chan –saludó animadamente Momoi-. Suponía que formabas parte del desvelo de Riko-chan.

—¿Cuál fue la nota? –interrogó con cierto temor Axelle tras ver que el chico llevaba consigo una hoja sospechosa en su mano derecha.

—Salió mejor de lo esperado…-el examen marcaba una deslumbrante C+.

—Bueno, al menos no reprobó…-mencionaron las dos fatigadas chicas al unísono.

—…Kagami-kun…-todas las miradas se le fueron encima al pelirrojo-. ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

—Sobre eso…Me quedé dormido sobre el examen…-soltó sin tapujo y sin pena alguna. Era como si se sintiera orgulloso de algo como eso. Y esa simple acción hizo enfurecer completamente a Riko. Todos allí sabían lo que iba a ocurrir y no iba a ser agradable para el pelirrojo, claro está.


	2. No siempre se empieza con el pie derecho

El período escolar recién había dado inicio, no obstante, la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban sumamente atareados entre el proceso de adaptación con aquellos criminales horarios, así como por el exceso de tarea que los maestros dejaban sin compasión alguna. Y también estaba el tema de las actividades extracurriculares que tenían su propio peso dentro del promedio general de cada estudiante.

Existía desde el club de cocina hasta el más inverosímil de ellos. Sin embargo, estaban los más concurridos, en los que todos querían estar para resaltar en la universidad y tornarse terriblemente populares. Y claro, también estaban los que querían formar parte de ellos para hacer lo que más les gustaba.

Y como era de esperarse, siempre se presentaban conflictos entre determinados clubs, especialmente cuando del espacio se trataba. Caso que se estaba suscitando precisamente en uno de los dos gimnasios disponibles dentro de aquel campus.

—¿Qué es lo que se supone que están haciendo ellos aquí? –preguntaba Kagami recién entrando al gimnasio con su mochila sobre el hombro. El resto de sus compañeros yacía a escasa distancia del centro de la cancha de basquetbol.

—Oh, Kagami-kun, llegas tarde.

—¡Ya te dije que dejes de aparecer de la nada, Tetsu! –le gritó el asustado pelirrojo. Jamás se acostumbraría a la escasa presencia que ese chico poseía-. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?¿Por qué está aquí el capitán de kendo?

—Al parecer algo ocurrió con el gimnasio que les asignaron y los han mandado aquí para que lleguemos a un acuerdo sobre el uso de este lugar.

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

—Yo nunca bromeo, Kagami-kun.

—Aquí está el capitán del equipo de Kendo –se oyó una voz femenina. Al parecer un grupo de tres chicas había entrado justo detrás de Kagami-. ¡Kimura-san, necesitamos hablar con usted!

El aludido era bastante alto y robusto, propio de alguien que ha practicado por largo tiempo el noble camino del sable. Así mismo ya llevaba puesto los aditamentos y vestuario propio del practicante de Kendo.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? En este momento me encuentro resolviendo un asunto importante con los chicos del Club de Baloncesto –habló el mencionado mirando a cada una de las tres chicas.

—Requerimos que el capitán del Club de Kendo apruebe la apertura del Club de Kendo Femenino –expresó una castaña, la más alta y decidida de las tres.

—¿Ah?¿Un club de Kendo Femenino? Deben de estar bromeando. Con nuestro club es más que suficiente, no requerimos que un grupo de niñas estén por allí blandiendo una espada de madera –señaló con hosquedad. A leguas se le notaba que era un machista empedernido-. Así que olvídenlo.

—De igual modo tendrían que probar que su capitana es lo suficientemente buena y experimentada para que pueda entrenarles adecuadamente. Por lo que tendríamos que probar sus habilidades –masculló un chico del grupo de kendo; al parecer era el segundo al mando.

—Lo único que tienen que hacer es firmar y listo. Nosotras ya tenemos otro sitio donde practicar por lo que no tendríamos disputa con el gimnasio ni nada por el estilo –agregó la segunda chica, una de cabello negro azulado.

—Las reglas son las reglas –rectificó Kimura-. Así que lo hacen o no firmaré nada –ya habían escuchado que ese sujeto era detestable y egocentrista a no más poder, pero no pensaron que fuera tan intransigente.

—¿Entonces cuáles serán los horarios para cada uno de los clubs? –allí estaba la temible Riko haciendo negociaciones con aquel grandulón mal encarado-. Nosotros tenemos preferencia al ser este nuestro sitio asignado. Además de que ustedes al menos dos días por semana se ejercitan en el exterior.

—La mayoría de los clubs inician sus actividades después de las dos de la tarde. De manera que ustedes podrían entrenar como a eso de las cuatro de la tarde. ¿Qué les parece?

—Me niego rotundamente. No es un trato aceptable. Ustedes deberían de entrenar a esas horas…O bien podríamos alternarnos con los días para que ambas partes experimenten los dos horarios.

—¿Por qué no lo decidimos en una sana competencia, eh?

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? –no le estaba agradando la idea en lo más mínimo.

—Un encuentro casual entre tus chicos y los míos –sonrió burlón. Podía sentir la victoria en sus manos.

—Simplemente acepta el trato y deja de fastidiarnos el día –masculló Aomine. Ya había soportado suficiente tiempo callado y ahora sentía la necesidad de poner a ese pedante tipo en su sitio. No le costaba en lo más mínimo intimidar a aquel capitán, especialmente porque era un poco más alto que éste.

—…Aomine Daiki…-soltó el otro de mala gana. Conocía el mal genio de aquel moreno y lo caprichoso que podía llegar a ser cuando se metían con su preciado basquetbol.

—Lo siento, pero no recuerdo cómo te llamas –mencionó sin darle importancia.

— _¡Maldito Aomine, se cree demasiado sólo porque es considerado como un prodigio!_

—¿Todavía siguen con la disputa de los horarios del gimnasio?

—Daishi-kun –saludó el peli azul.

—El capitán de Kendo es un pesado. Parece ser que no va a ceder sin importar lo que hagamos.

—Riko es muy convincente en determinadas circunstancias –agregaba sonriente la rubia. Kagami y Tetsu sabían a lo que se refería. Por alguna razón temieron por la vida del capitán de Kendo, pero después de seguir escuchando su absurdo parloteo les dejó de importar.

No sabían cómo es que las cosas habían terminado de aquella manera, lo único de lo que estaban conscientes era que ahora se encontraban observando los encuentros entre el grupo de jovencitas y el grupo oficial de Kendo. La verdad es que no era alentador. Aquellos chicos podrían ser bocones y fastidiosos, pero eran buenos en lo que hacían, había que reconocerlo.

—¿Entonces cómo quedaron, Riko? –interrogaba Taiga observando de reojo a la castaña. Todos los jugadores permanecían sentados contra la pared del gimnasio.

—Lunes, miércoles y viernes nosotros practicaremos de 2-4:00 pm, el resto de los días de 4-6:00 pm.

—Me sorprendió el modo en que lo convenciste, Riko –agregaba Axelle, sentada a escasa distancia de su amiga-. Esa llave fue simplemente impecable. Excelente trabajo.

—Estoy un poco oxidada al respecto –expresó con modestia-. Pensé que no vendrías.

—¿Y perderme la práctica? Me agrada poder ver cómo es que entrenas a los chicos, ya que sé lo estricta y seria que eres con estas cosas.

—¿Qué es eso? –le cuestionó tras mirar aquella especie de caja rectangular de tono rosa pastel.

—Mientras esos duelos acaban, jugaré un poco –sí, aquello era una consola portátil de doble pantalla, misma que se encontraba encendiendo. Una canción bastante curiosa sonó al poco rato, al parecer el juego estaba dando comienzo.

—Olvidaba tu vicio con los videojuegos –suspiró con una sonrisa de alivio. Al menos ella no había cambiado en todo ese tiempo que no se habían visto.

Pero repentinamente se hizo un silencio sepulcral, uno que ni siquiera era interrumpido ni por la respiración de ninguno de los presentes. ¿Cómo se supone que reaccionaran todos ante lo que estaban viendo con completa estupefacción? Es que sencillamente no lo habían visto venir.

Los miembros del equipo de basquetbol tragaron saliva pesadamente al tiempo que se imaginaban lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Aquel pesado hombre se levantó con esfuerzo mientras sobaba su cabeza; aquel golpe tan directo le había dolido enormemente. Había subestimado a su oponente y había sido golpeado bruscamente, ocasionando que se estrellara sin escapatoria alguna contra la pared. Contra un área en específica en donde se hallaban sentadas calmadamente aquel par de chicas.

Lo siguiente que supo el hombre fue que el piso lo recibió con enorme alegría. Seguramente acabaría con una jaqueca marca diablo. Sin embargo, eso era lo que menos debía importarle en ese preciso momento.

A poca distancia del tumbado hombre permanecían aquel par de furiosas mujeres. La castaña con sus dos manos hechas puño y un par de venas saltadas de lo furiosa que se encontraba por haber sido golpeada de un modo tan humillante. Y a su lado, aquella rubia con una mirada gélida clavándosele hasta lo más hondo de la médula, mientras de su mano derecha pendía lo que alguna vez fue una consola de juegos.

—¿Crees que es gracioso lanzar a tu compañero de esa manera, eh? –el tono de Riko era áspero, tirándole a lo cortante. El capitán se había enfadado con aquel chico que perdió ante una de las tres chicas, por lo que lo lanzó sin condolencia alguna hacia la dirección más próxima, es decir, hacia Riko y Axelle.

—¿Acaso crees que no cuesta comprar algo como esto? –soltó la rubia con hosquedad enseñándole el cuerpo de delito al capitán completamente inservible.

—Ustedes tienen la culpa por estar sentadas allí, ignorando que aquí estábamos llevando a cabo un combate muy importante.

—…Salopard…-masculló la rubia-. Ofrece una disculpa ahora mismo.

—¿Qué harás si no lo hago, rubiecita? –arqueó una ceja con aire de grandeza.

—Entonces recurriré a la fuerza –sentenció cogiendo una liga de su mochila para sujetarse el cabello-. Ustedes, ¿pueden prestarme su Bogu?

—¡¿Vas a enfrentarte a él?! –exclamaron las chicas al unísono con profundo miedo.

—No voy a irme de aquí sin antes escuchar de su boca disculpas, tanto hacia nosotras como hacia ustedes.

—Él es muy fuerte, terminarás severamente herida –soltó una con preocupación.

—Solamente préstenme uno de sus equipos y listo. No quiero escuchar nada más –expresó tranquilamente, pero estaba claro por aquel mirar que el enfado le carcomía el alma-. ¿Aceptas un amigable duelo conmigo? Quien gane podrá pedirle al otro lo que quiera, y con eso me refiero a que firmarás la hoja de esas chicas, te disculparás con nosotras dos y me comprarás una nueva consola –dictaminó ya con el cambio completo de sus vestimentas-. ¿Aceptas o temes perder contra una mujer? –aquel tonito de voz había terminado de irritar a Kimura.

—Pero si pierdes no haré absolutamente nada de eso, ¿entendido? –la chica simplemente asintió.

—Ey Riko, ¿vas a dejar que ella haga una locura como ésa? –comentó Kagami mirando a la castaña, se le veía bastante tranquila.

—Cuando se pone de ese modo no hay nadie que pueda hacerla cambiar de idea.

—Parece ser alguien que adora meterse en problemas –masculló Aomine con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Admitía que deseaba ver quién de los dos le cerraba la boca al otro.

Él tendría que aceptar aunque el orgullo se le mancillara, que ella era buena y que no había aceptado aquel reto solamente para quedar bien frente a aquellas chicas. Al parecer la había subestimado al pensar que no sabría ni mover adecuadamente aquella espada de madera.

¿Cómo podía ser tan escurridiza que era prácticamente imposible atestarle un mísero golpe en el antebrazo o en el abdomen?¿Es que le estaba provocando únicamente o midiendo su fuerza? Sin importar cuál fuera el plan de la chica, estaba empezando a sacarle de sus cabales.

Las espadas chocaron una y otra vez, sin descanso, sin permitirle a uno o al otro proseguir con su ataque. Por el momento se encontraban completamente empatados. Pero esa simple condición no complacía a ninguno de los dos contrincantes.

Velocidad sumada a unos excelentes reflejos eran una combinación deseable en cualquier practicante de Kendo, pero eran la ruina para quien se enfrentaba a ella sin contar con las mismas cualidades. Quedaba claramente marcada la diferencia entre ambos combatientes.

Durante unos cuantos momentos su cuerpo se quedó totalmente inmóvil. ¿Acaso por duda, por temor o porque estaba pensando el modo de mantener quieta a aquella chica el tiempo suficiente para ofertarle un buen golpe? Lo único de lo que se enteró fue que en el instante en que sintió que su golpe había dado en el blanco, su preciada arma salió disparada, lejos de él.

Un ruido seco y contundente se escuchó. Aquel hombre había recibido tremendo golpe sobre su cabeza. El ganador estaba más que claro.

—Estoy esperando que cumplas con tu palabra –le recibió con una sonrisa tras retirarse aquel asfixiante Men.

—Tsk…Maldita mujer…-intentó ser sutil con el insulto, pero estaba claro que ella le había escuchado

—No escucho que te estés disculpando –sentención mientras movía aquella espada de madera. Si no hablaba ahora seguramente le daría otro buen golpe en alguna de sus áreas blandas.

—¡Perdón, perdón ya!¿Feliz?

—Firma la hoja –señalaba infamemente la rubia la hoja que una de las dos chicas sostenía-. Y mi consola, debes comprarme otra, me la has roto.

—¡No pienso hacer algo como eso! –renegó.

—Ya no las hacen como antes…-susurraba Axelle, aquel bokken se le había rotó tras golpear nuevamente al capitán justamente en la cabeza-. ¿Qué dijiste?

—¿En qué color lo quieres…? –interrogó al tiempo que se mantenía en el suelo. Había comprendido la razón de por qué Riko se estaba riendo de él en el instante en que el duelo dio inicio.

—En el mismo tono –estipuló con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eso fue increíble –soltó entusiasta una de las chicas-. ¿Te gustaría unirte a nuestro club?

—¿Desde cuándo llevas practicando? –preguntaba entusiasta la otra.

—Ah…No, no estoy interesada en estar en ningún club en particular –respondió con amabilidad. Al fin se sentía más fresca, después de todo, el equipo de protección le acaloraba mucho, pese a que no había usado las prendas que generalmente empleaban los combatientes.

—…Pero no está bien que desperdicies tu talento de esa manera, Daishi Axelle…-aquella voz provenía de la entrada del gimnasio. Allí permanecía una joven de estatura promedio cuyo cabello castaño claro, completamente rizado se encontraba atrapado en una media coleta. Sus preciosos ojos violáceos se clavaron en la rubia.

—¡Capitana! –profirieron las chicas.

—Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo, pero estaba arreglando el papeleo con el director –se disculpó-. Daishi-dono, únete a nuestro Club de Kendo. Después de verte pelear, no me queda duda de que debes formar parte de mi equipo.

—Lo siento, pero yo ya no practico Kendo. Lo dejé hace un tiempo por cuestiones más de tiempo que otra cosa –mencionó tranquilamente-. Tus chicas son bastante buenas, de modo que es mejor que enfoques tu energía en ellas –hizo un simple ademán de adiós y se dirigió de inmediato hacia su vieja amiga.

—Capitana…

—No te preocupes. Por el momento marchémonos, ya hemos irrumpido demasiado en la práctica de estos chicos. Gracias por tu ayuda, Daishi-dono –hizo una simple reverencia y se marchó con el resto de su equipo. Pronto los varones hicieron lo mismo, no sin antes mirar con miedo a la tranquila rubia que les observaba desde el suelo.

—Debiste de haber aceptado la propuesta de Nariko –comentaba Riko a su amiga. Para fortuna o desgracia de los chicos, su entrenamiento había dado comienzo y por ahora debían calentar dando unas cuantas vueltas a la cancha.

—No lo haré, no después de lo que ocurrió ese día…Simplemente no puedo dar mi cara.

—Cuando una idea se te mete de ese modo en la cabeza, no hay quien te la saque –sentenció con cierto desánimo-. ¡Ustedes, corran más rápido! Parecen unos completos desganados.

—Kagami-kun, por favor apúrate. No queremos que por tu culpa nos castigue de nuevo.

—¡¿Eh?!¡Mejor apúrate tú! –le gritoneó a su compañero, mismo que estaba unos metros detrás de él. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle semejante cosa cuando ni siquiera podía estar a su ritmo?

—Bakagami, te estás quedando atrás –agregaba el moreno con una sonrisa burlona. Ya había sobrepasado al pelirrojo por bastante.

—¡Maldito seas Aomine! –esos dos competían cada que tenían oportunidad dentro de la cancha. Lamentablemente no todos poseían esa increíble pasión y nivel de competencia. A muchos les aterraban un poco.

—Pensé que el resto de Seirin se encontrarían aquí –habló Axelle.

—Hyuuga y los otros están bastante ocupados que terminan completamente muertos. Pero igualmente intentaré convencerlos de que se unan –sonrió con cierta malicia.

—¿Hyuuga…? –meditó un rato aquel nombre-. ¿Ese es el chico que te gusta, no es así Riko? –agregaba feliz de la vida.

—¡Pero qué estupideces estás diciendo Axelle Daishi! –no solamente estaba que echaba humo por semejante insinuación, sino que también estaba roja como un tomate en temporada. Axelle sabía que sólo cuando su amiga estaba de verdad furiosa con ella le llamaba por nombre y apellido.

—Pues…es lo que se rumorea…-dijo con lamentación. Ya tenía semejante chichón sobre la cabeza. Aida pegaba más duro que ella o cualquier chico.

—Yo no he escuchado ningún rumor –contratacó. Simplemente no quería tocar ese tema.

—Está bien, no le diré a nadie tu receloso secreto –no hizo más que ganar otro golpe por parte de su queridísima y frágil amiga.

—Ponte a dar de vueltas…

—¿Cómo dices? –había escuchado bastante claro, pero quería cerciorarse por si las dudas.

—¡Que vayas a correr ahora mismo! –le gritó como madre enfurecida. La chica simplemente hizo lo que cualquier otro ser humano con un poco de sentido común y deseos de vivir, haría: ponerse a dar de vueltas a la cancha.

—Daishi-kun –saludó Kuroko con la mirada puesta en la chica que se había unido al equipo en aquel maratón infernal.

—Los admiro por poder soportar los arrebatos de Riko –comentaba al tiempo que mantenía el ritmo de aquel chico sin problema alguno. Menos mal que había ido de zapatillas deportivas.

—Deduzco que fue cosa de Riko –agregaba un Taiga bastante sudado. Junto con Aomine ya le habían dado más de quince vueltas a todo el inmenso gimnasio mientras el resto continuaban en la tercera. Por algo eran vistos como monstruos.

—Digamos que le mencioné cosas que no debía…

—¿Molestándola con Hyuuga?

—Exactamente, tú sí sabes Kagami –sonrió burlonamente.

—Parece que vas a perder, Aomine –mencionó el pelirrojo campantemente aumentando la velocidad, dejando muy atrás a aquel par.

—Ya quisieras Bakagami –soltó con mofa. Aquella sonrisa simplemente no se iba de sus labios, junto con esa mirada penetrante tan propia de él.

—Esos dos son muy intensos. ¿Siempre son así?

—Aomine-kun siempre se toma muy en serio el basquetbol, y desde que conoció a alguien capaz de vencerlo, en lo único que piensa es en mejorar para derrotarlo.

—Pero los dos están en el mismo equipo. Eso no pasará a menos que uno de los dos se vaya a otra universidad –mencionó ella.

—Quizás por ahora no puedan competir abiertamente el uno contra el otro, pero pueden hacerlo dentro del mismo equipo y demostrarle el uno al otro quién de los dos es el mejor.

—Eso explica por qué corren como si no hubiera mañana –ya empezaba a sentirse acalorada y su respiración no estaba precisamente ayudándole mucho.

—Daishi-kun, pareces estar muy fuera de forma.

—Bueno, si consideras que eres un basquetbolista constante y que no eres capaz de correr más que yo, entonces la del problema no soy yo –mencionó a la vez que mantenía su mirada al frente.

—¿Acaso eso fue un insulto hacia mi persona, Daishi-kun?

—No en realidad. Sólo digo que deberías correr más rápido y no ser tan amable conmigo. Yo estaré bien –le sonrió de soslayo.

—Eres alguien bastante curiosa –expresó él antes de aumentar su velocidad. Realmente no fue mucha la diferencia, pero ella simplemente no dijo nada para no herir el orgullo del joven peli azul.

Estaba feliz de poderse quedar a observar todo el entrenamiento, pero al mismo tiempo estaba ansiando poderse ir a casa y darse un buen merecido baño. Después de todo, había sudado como nunca antes en su vida, cortesía de su queridísima amiga que no sólo la hizo correr sino también ejecutar el resto de la rutina que aquellos jugadores realizaban diariamente.

— _E-Ella…es un demonio con la cara de ángel…-_ espetó con cierto temor, uno que se incrementó en el instante en que sintió la dulce mirada de Riko sobre ella-. _¡¿Ha leído mi mente?!_

—No, no la leí, eres demasiado obvia. Eso es lo que pasa –sentenciaba la castaña antes de dar un largo pitido con su silbato. Al fin el entrenamiento había concluido-. Bien chicos, nos vemos mañana. Descansen adecuadamente que mañana será ligeramente más pesado.

—¿"Ligeramente", eh? –farfulló Kagami. Ese cuento ya no se lo tragaba.

—¿Temes a un poco más de presión, Bakagami? –allí estaba el moreno llevándole la contraria al pelirrojo. Seguramente en el fondo se apreciaban como amigos, muy en el fondo.

—Bueno Riko, debo irme. Se me hace tarde y debo hacer muchas cosas –comentó Axelle.

—Por cierto, a partir de mañana trae ropa deportiva.

—¿Como por qué…? –tenía miedo de preguntar y mucho más de la respuesta.

—Porque a partir de mañana practicarás todo el día con el equipo –soltó con una frescura que golpeaba el frágil corazón de la rubia. Aquello sencillamente la dejó helada de pies a cabeza. ¿Ella entrenar a diario con esas rutinas espartanas? Tenía que estar bromeando.

—¿Pero…por qué razón? Yo no juego basquetbol…Así que…

—Hasta donde tengo entendido tu padre aún no sabe que has dejado el Kendo, ¿verdad? Y mucho menos en qué has invertido todo ese dinero que te mandó durante esos años…

—Tú…no serías capaz de decirle algo como eso, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no, somos amigas después de todo, ¿cierto? Sería incapaz de hacerte algo como eso, Axelle-chan –tomó las manos de su queridísima amiga, mirándole fijamente. Había un ambiente angelical rodeando el mágico y conmovedor momento-. Así que te espero aquí mañana a las cuatro de la tarde, ¿entendido? No olvides traer algo de tomar y una toalla –sí, era el diablo en persona disfrazado de mujer.


	3. Porque a veces es demasiado tarde para huir

¿Cuántos días habían transcurrido desde que empezó a compartir con aquellos compañeros de universidad algo más que unas cuantas palabras diarias? Lo único que sabía es que el cuerpo no dejaba de dolerle ni por asomo y que era un milagro el que pudiera levantarse cada día para asistir a sus clases. Para ella la universidad era una verdadera pesadilla y su mejor amiga no mejoraba las cosas.

Allí estaba de nuevo sentada sobre el suelo, con la toalla empapada de agua sobre su cabeza y la respiración que no le volvía a la normalidad. Ese día todo el ejercicio había sido duplicado gracias a la inconciencia de un par de chicos, Hyuga e Izuki. Los dos llegaron tarde y eso fastidió a Riko en enorme medida.

—Si…sigo así no llegaré a Mayo…-soltó Axelle mirando hacia la cancha. Ahora los chicos se encontraban practicando los tiros desde diferentes ángulos.

Y aunque quisiera largarse de allí, no podía. Riko al parecer se le daba muy bien el uso de aquella espada de madera que ahora la llevaba a sus prácticas para poner en lugar a los revoltosos…Aomine y Kagami que se vivían compitiendo por todo.

—Daishi-kun, te ves fatal.

—Kuroko-kun, ¿podrías dejar de aparecer de la nada? Un día me dará algo si sigues apareciendo así como así –reclamó con sutileza-. Me obligarás a ponerte un cascabel.

—¿Un cascabel? –se imaginó por breves instantes un pequeño gato y a la rubia intentando ponerle fallidamente un cascabel.

—Deja de imaginártelo –soltó, mirándole de soslayo-. ¿Ya te cansaste tú también?

—Solamente vine por algo de beber. No ha sido demasiado esfuerzo –comentó con frescura, pero estaba claro que aquel comentario había tenido doble significado. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ella de forma sutil?

— _¡¿Me está insultando de manera indirecta?! Él…puede ser bastante malvado…y ser engañoso con ese lindo rostro que tiene…_

—¿Ya vas a arrojar la toalla? –reconocía aquel tono burlón y esa gruesa voz. Se trataba de él, burlándose de su falta de condición física por décima octava vez desde que inició la semana.

—No, no voy a arrojar la toalla ni nada por el estilo –contestó intentando mantenerse tranquila. Por una razón las provocaciones de aquel moreno le crispaban el buen humor que tenía y le hacían quererse poner a su nivel. Pero bien sabía que si sus ataques no iban hacia su habilidad en el basquetbol, poco le importaban al chico.

—Pues a este paso no durarás demasiado tiempo –sentenció con una tenue sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

—Bueno, eso podrías decir tú, pero yo tengo una opinión muy distinta –se puso de pie con las energías renovadas. La verdad el impulso que le permitía levantarse día a día y soportar toda esa rutina infernal, era la amenaza de Riko ante lo que pudiera confesarle a su padre. Benditos chantajes bien elaborados-. ¿Y qué tal la llevas con Kagami? Veo que están muy parejos en todo lo que hacen.

—Bakagami no tendrá ese gusto nuevamente. Me encargaré de superarlo las veces que sean necesarias –sonó tan decidido y confiado de sí mismo. Sí, él era Aomine Daiki, uno de los más fuertes y temidos prodigios de la Generación de los Milagros.

—Y él hará lo mismo. Lo de ustedes es una bonita rivalidad –enunció sonriente, mirando de soslayo al alto muchacho. Fácilmente le sacaba más de veinte centímetros-. Lucen como un par de buenos y lindos amigos –molestó con cierta saña.

—¿Amigos él y yo? Hmp…Por supuesto que no. No se puede ser amigo de un idiota como él –remarcó con el ceño fruncido.

—Vamos, si los dos son malos en la misma materia…Y por lo que escuché sus notas no son precisamente las mejores de su clase…-chisme cortesía de la entrenadora Riko.

—¿Quién demonios te ha dicho eso, eh Daishi? –interrogó con molestia. Odiaba que la gente se metiera en su vida.

—Pues es lo que se rumorea por los salones de Ingeniería –expresó con naturalidad. No quería inculpar de momento a su amiga.

—Deberías meterte en tus propios asuntos –señaló, clavando esos punzantes ojos azules en ella.

—No hay nada interesante en mi vida de momento, no cuando Riko ha impuesto sus mandatos en mi vida –dijo con resignación-. Además, era un mero comentario. Estamos en la universidad, es normal que temas como las notas sean mencionados, ¿no? –le observó de soslayo, con un tenue sonrisa-. Igualmente, es muy divertido convivir con todos ustedes, por lo que la tortura de Riko no es tan mala.

—Diashi-kun, Riko-kun te está buscando.

—¡Te dije que dejarás de aparecer de la nada, Kuroko! –le gritó la asustada chica. Ese hombre iba a matarla un día de éstos.

—Pero es que Riko-kun…

—No hay excusas, te lo advertí Kuroko.

—Me niego a usar un cascabel, Daishi-kun –renegó el pequeño mientras retrocedía, aquella rubia estaba acercándose a él peligrosamente, atentando con su capacidad de pasar desapercibido por todos.

—Axelle –llamó la castaña. Justo detrás de ella permanecía el peli azul.

—Hice toda la rutina que me pediste Riko. Y sí, sé que aún falta una hora más de entrenamiento…

—Quiero que me hagas un favor. ¿Podrías ir a dejarle esto a Nariko? –sobre la mano de la chica pendía lo que a simple vista no era más que un sobre amarillo un poco arrugado.

—Está bien –tomó el pequeño papel, sintiendo de inmediato la silueta de las monedas. Al parecer se trataba de dinero.

Ninguno de aquellos jugadores se sentía precisamente feliz por salir prácticamente a escasas horas de que la noche llegara, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer. Por el momento tendrían que soportarlo, al menos hasta que dejaran de compartir el gimnasio con el Club de Kendo.

Aunque a veces no se explicaban cómo es que todavía podía haber gente que quisiera mantenerse en las instalaciones del campus.

—¿Qué sucede Tetsu? –preguntaba el moreno a su imperceptible amigo. Ambos seguían el mismo camino a casa, por lo que al salir de las prácticas se iban juntos.

—Parece ser que nos están buscando –mencionó tranquilamente. Momoi estaba parada justamente a la salida de la universidad, saludándoles animosamente.

—¡Dai-chan, Tetsu-kun!

—¿Momoi-san?¿Qué sucede?

—Sólo decidí esperarlos e irnos juntos a casa –les sonrió tiernamente.

—Mejor admite que quieres irte a casa a solas con Tetsu –soltó como agua fría el moreno. La chica simplemente se puso roja de la vergüenza mientras le indicaba con la mirada que se callara. El moreno rió por lo bajo y continuó su camino con tranquilidad-. Que se diviertan, tortolitos.

—¡Deja de burlarte, algún día pasarás por lo mismo! –lanzó amenazante.

—Lo dudo rotundamente –comentó sonriéndole burlonamente. Y después de un rato prosiguió su camino.

La ciudad era bastante tranquila por las tardes, algo que agradecía después de soportar a los escandalosos de sus nuevos compañeros de equipo. Después de todo, aún no se acostumbraba a cada uno de ellos, pero agradecía que su viejo amigo de secundaria estuviera de nuevo en el equipo. Aunque el que ese hombre estuviera allí también, le ponía tanto molesto como frustrado. Sabía que no podrían medir fuerzas nuevamente como antes a menos que uno decidiera irse a otra universidad. Situación que no iba a suceder.

Suspiró y se dirigió sin mayor titubeo a la estación del metro. Ya estaba acostumbrándose al gentío que se aglomeraba para la compra de los boletos. Todo aquello simplemente formaba parte de su rutina diaria.

No obstante, había algo que parecía estar desentonando por completo aquel día.

— _Quizás no la había notado antes_ –no deseó darle mayor vueltas al asunto y simplemente permaneció sentado en una de las bancas desocupadas mirando hacia la vía sin demasiado interés.

—¿Ya te fijaste en su cabello?¿Se lo habrá teñido?

—Seguramente así fue.

—Aunque es más alta que el resto de las chicas que he conocido –murmuraba otro sin pena alguna.

—¿Será extranjera acaso?

—¿Por qué no le preguntamos? Además es algo mona, ¿no te parece?

¿Es que nunca antes habían visto a una chica de universidad ir por allí con un short azul rey y una sudadera color salmón, por las calles?¿O es que encontraban algún encanto en aquel suelto y dorado cabello que desprendía indudablemente el olor del jazmín?

—Ey señorita, ¿le gustaría ir con nosotros a pasear al centro comercial? –cuestionaba uno de los tres chicos que se aproximaron a la rubia.

—Te divertirás con todos nosotros.

—Do you speak japanese? –cuestionó el tercero con una pésima pronunciación del inglés.

—Je suis désolé, mais je ne parle pas japonais. Je suis française –expresó con un acento perfecto que dejó perplejos a los chicos, tanto por no saber qué les decía, como por el modo en que dijo aquella palabra. Ahora entendían por qué lo consideraban como el lenguaje del amor.

—¡Es una francesa! –exclamó uno con aire victorioso, como si aquella verdad fuera la gran cosa.

—Mejor aún.

—Ven con nosotros a divertirnos –pedía entusiasta el tercero.

—…C'est pourquoi je déteste le plus de touts les hommes…-suspiró cansadamente y simplemente prefirió pasar por completo de aquellos chicos, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como por ejemplo probar su nueva adquisición-. Je suis très contente! –ella simplemente sacó de su mochila su preciada consola al tiempo que la encendía-. Les homes des jeux otome sont les meilleurs…-la pantalla de aquel aparatito mostró aquel vistoso título "Wand of Fortune".

Le fue imposible no sentir aquella mano sobre su hombro, logrando que postrara su atención en quien había decidido sobre pasar su área personal. Era uno de esos cansinos chicos.

—Aomine-kun…-susurró en el instante en que aquel alto e intimidante moreno se postró a su lado, asustando con nada al grupo de chicos.

—Pareces divertirte haciéndole pensar a tus acosadores que no hablas japonés –mencionó casual.

—Para mí es más fácil de esa manera –respondió antes de mirar hacia la estación. Su juego podía esperar hasta que regresara a casa-. No sabía que tomabas aquí el tren para ir a casa.

—Hasta donde tenía entendido tú vives más lejos que yo.

—Puedo tomar vías alternas. Me gusta ir por diferentes caminos a casa –mencionó sacando de su mochila lo que parecía ser un Taiyaki y empezaba a degustarlo-. ¿Gustas?

—Paso –negó con la mano-. Desde un tiempo para acá me lo he preguntado…¿pero qué demonios llevas en esa mochila? Siempre sacas comida, no veo que lleves ningún libro.

—Traigo comida, mi preciada consola y juegos…Ropa deportiva para las prácticas…Agua, una libreta y lapicera –enumeró tranquilamente.

—Nada de eso te sirve para las clases -¿cómo podía echarle en cara sus notas cuando ni siquiera se tomaba en serio sus propias materias?

—Mis libros están en la casilla y sólo traigo conmigo a casa los que necesito –prosiguió

—Tus notas deben ser un asco…A excepción de inglés –soltó con burla.

—Se hace lo que se puede para conservar la beca –indicó tras sacar otro apetecible bocadillo.

—¡¿Es que piensas pasártela comiendo todo el día?! –le llamó la atención tal cual se haría a una niña pequeña.

—Tengo hambre y demoraré en llegar a casa, por lo que como un tentempié –se defendió.

—Glotona. A ese paso te volverás una bola.

—Pero seré una bola feliz –aseveró-. Mientras sea feliz, no importa que aumente unos cuantos kilógramos.

—No tiene caso discutir estas estupideces contigo…-suspiró exasperado.

—Oh, ya llegó mi metro –soltó alegremente.

El viaje no iba a ser rápido, nunca lo era, pero en esa ocasión seguramente iba a ser peor que en otras ocasiones.

—De manera que también esperabas esta ruta –comentó la rubia sujetándose a los arillos de la barra del metro para no caer o golpear a alguien.

— _Mientras no se baje en la misma estación, no habrá problema alguno…Aunque eso no es posible, considerando la orientación de su casa_ –a diferencia de ella, él sí había encontrado asiento. La caballerosidad podía esperar.

—¿Y no extrañas a tus ex compañeros de equipo?

—En lo más mínimo –respondió rápida y tajantemente como le fue posible.

—Eso es muy frío de tu parte –bromeó-. Imagino que el resto de la Generación de los Milagros deben de estarse preparando arduamente para la National Seven Tournament, donde las siete universidades más prestigiosas de todo Japón competirán para quién se postula como la mejor.

—Antes de eso tenemos la Summer Championship.

—Un pre calentamiento no va a caerles nada mal. Y sé que Riko les hará entrenar arduamente hasta desfallecer.

—Te aclaro que tú sigues metida en ese problema.

—Ya lo sé y no tengo modo de salirme de ello hasta que Riko…diga lo contrario –se le veía deprimida ante semejante hecho. Todavía le dolía todo el cuerpo-.  _Nada está saliéndome bien desde hace dos semanas…_

Al fin podía respirar nuevamente el aire puro de la tarde. Apreciar los matices perfectos que coloreaban al cielo de tonos naranjas y amarillentos, así como apreciar el movimiento de la gente yendo y viniendo por aquellas amplias avenidas. Y al mismo tiempo percatarse que su día iba a ser todavía más largo.

En ese preciso momento entendió que no había sido buena idea desviarse del camino a casa. Ahora ambos caminaban en rotundo silencio, posando su atención al frente; era como si ignoraran el hecho de que traían a alguien a lado.

—Quién diría…que te ibas a bajar en esta estación…-intentó sonar casual, pero fue en vano.

—Lo mismo digo…-a ninguno de los dos le hacía gracia tantas malas coincidencias en un día.

—Todo por aquí es bastante bonito, ¿no? –ya habían pasado un par de tiendas departamentales y ahora transitaban por una zona de restaurantes familiares. No es que todo a su alrededor fuera glamuroso, simplemente los silencios le resultaban incomodos e insoportables.

—Nada que no haya en donde vives.

—¿Eso es una indirecta de que no debía venir aquí? –arqueó su ceja y miró a su acompañante.

—Tómalo como quieras –dijo secamente.

— _¿Por qué es tan difícil hablar con él?_ –suspiró y permaneció callada. En algún momento tenían que separarse, ¿no?

—Dai-chan.

—¿Dai-chan? –parpadeó confusa en el instante en que su mirada se cruzó con aquellos candorosos ojos, unos que miraban con enorme alegría al moreno.

Se trataba de una mujer de estatura media, de facciones menudas y con esos llamativos ojos castaños claro que hacían que cualquiera le mirase a los ojos. El azul oscuro de su larga cabellera resaltaba gracias al pálido de su piel. Era una mujer bastante bonita y perfectamente preservada para su edad.

Aquella mujer había cruzado camino con ellos en el instante en que doblaron en la esquina más próxima.

—Madre –musitó él como sí nada. Se le veía neutral ante su progenitora.

—Olvidaba que los martes y jueves llegas más tarde a casa. Aunque es bueno que vengas acompañado, así el camino es mucho más corto y agradable.

— _No necesariamente fue así, señora…De hecho dista mucho de ello…_ -en ese preciso momento fue cuando recordó la nula caballerosidad del moreno dentro del metro o cuando se rió discretamente después de que tropezó entre el montón de gente que bajaba del metro mientras ella lo hacía. Ella había sido el chiste andante del peli azul.

—Soy la madre de Dai-chan, me llamo Natsumi, encantada –sonrió con amabilidad.

— _Ella es tan diferente a Aomine…¡Qué alegría!_  Mi nombre es Daishi Axelle, mucho gusto en conocerla.

—Tienes un nombre bastante curioso, pero es bonito.

—G-Gracias –soltó con frescura, devolviéndole la sonrisa-. El suyo también es muy agradable, significa belleza de verano, ¿no es así?

—Exactamente. Veo que estás muy informada al respecto.

—Formaba parte de la lista de nombres que mi madre tenía pensado para mí –comentó.

—¿Así que son compañeros de carrera?

— _Ahí va de nuevo con ese tipo de preguntas…_ -bufó para sus adentros Aomine.

—No, no compartimos la misma carrera, pero estoy yendo a la práctica de baloncesto por cuestiones un tanto curiosas, así que de allí nos conocemos –respondió rápidamente.

—Es bueno que las chicas se ejerciten también. Dai-chan ama el baloncesto, incluso después de que llega de sus prácticas se pone a entrenar. A veces me gustaría que saliera a divertirse con sus amigos o que trajera alguna novia a la casa…-relataba con cierta añoranza.

—Aomine-kun es un chico bastante particular, Natsumi-san. Además, mi padre me decía que los chicos que mantienen ocupados su mente y cuerpo en los deportes, nunca caerán en un acto delictivo. Además, algún día le llegará el amor –sonrió con cierta burla. Admitía que se estaba divirtiendo mucho soltando aquellos comentarios teniéndolo a él a lado. Sabía sin siquiera mirarlo, que le estaba ofreciendo una mala cara-.

—En eso tienes mucha razón, Axe-chan…Oh, perdona, ¿puedo llamarte así?

—Por supuesto, no tengo problema con ello.

—Dai-chan, ¿por qué no me contaste que tenías una compañera tan agradable como Axe-chan? –aquello parecía ser una especie de regaño.

— _Más te vale que te vayas en este preciso momento…_ -chisteó, mirando de reojo a la rubia. No había necesidad de palabras cuando esa mirada lo decía todo.

— _No soy una majadera. Y no te preocupes que ya me estoy yendo…_ -simplemente pasó de la mirada del peli azul a su amable madre-. Bueno, yo me paso a retirar. Que tengan una excelente tarde. Nos vemos mañana Aomine-kun –decía muy campante, pensando que escaparía de allí sin más. Grave error.

—¿Por qué no nos acompañas a comer, Axe-chan? –pidió la mujer.

—Es que…yo no quiero incomodar ni nada. Soy una desconocida prácticamente, no creo que sea buena idea. Además yo no vivo por aquí y no quisiera que se me hiciera tarde…-se excusó tratando de lucir lo más natural posible.

—Le pediré a Dai-chan que te acompañe –dictaminó.

— _¡Te dije que te largaras rápido!_

— _¡Eso fue lo que hice, pero mis excusas no surten efecto en tu madre!_  –pensó con exasperación observando al moreno de reojo. Estaba claro que en esos momentos de tensión y enfado sus mentes parecían entenderse bastante bien.

—Dai-chan, ¿no hay problema en que se quede a cenar, verdad?¿Axe-chan, te quedarás no es así? –Axelle admitía que aquella pregunta había sido tan dulcemente que era imposible decirle que no a esa mujer. Y al mismo tiempo, podía presentir el peligro que se ocultaba detrás de esa despampanante sonrisa.

—Umm…No, ningún problema….-expresaron los dos al unísono. Bajo amenaza cualquiera cede, ¿no?

El interior de la casa era sumamente acogedor, como muchas que se aprecian en las revistas donde se exhiben los hogares más primorosos y mejor decorados de toda la ciudad. Y sin bien era de un tamaño modesto, no por ello dejaba de ser esplendorosa desde la segunda planta hasta el portón de la entrada.

Frente a ella había un corredor, quedando más que claro que a mano derecha quedaba la sala, a mano izquierda la cocina y el comedor y prácticamente al fondo las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso.

—Debiste de haberte ido antes –regañaba Aomine en voz baja.

—No es mi culpa que fuéramos hacia el mismo sitio. Además lo de tu mamá fue repentino, no lo esperaba y no podía decirle que no con esa bonita sonrisa –mascullaba Axelle con todo quedito. La madre del moreno ya se hallaba en la cocina mientras ellos todavía continuaban a pocos centímetros de la entrada.

—Acaba de comer rápido y márchate –demandó.

—Lo que diga el señorito –soltó con saña y él simplemente le gruñó con enfado. Las mujeres como ella le estresaban demasiado-.

Le era imposible no apreciar cada uno de los platillos que yacían sobre la mesa, no cuando éstos lucían tan increíblemente bien y desprendían un olor igualmente maravilloso. Sí, frente a ella se encontraban platillos tradicionales de la cocina japonesa, esos que tanto le fascinaban y que lamentablemente no sabía preparar aún.

—Todo luce muy bien –felicitaba la rubia que no sabía por dónde empezar a comer. Todo era demasiado atractivo.

—Axe-chan, siéntete en confianza de servirte lo que quieras –alentaba Natsumi.

—M-Muchas gracias –y sin mayor titubeo empezó con su preciada degustación. Había decidido servirse un poco de aquel humeante Sukiyaki-. ¡Esto sabe delicioso!

—Me alegra que te guste, Axe-chan. Por cierto, ¿qué estás estudiando?

—Me encuentro estudiando Ciencias Farmacéuticas –comentó.

—Suena una carrera un tanto complicada.

—En lo más mínimo. Al menos a mí me encanta y me alegra mucho el haber tenido la oportunidad de entrar a la Universidad de Tokio. Mi segunda opción era la Universidad Privada de Hoshi –continuó con su relato tras beber un poco de agua.

—Debes ser una chica sumamente aplicada –mencionó con cierta sorpresa.

—No realmente. Digamos que tengo una buena memoria, es toda –dijo con cierto nerviosismo. Sus días de estudio se definían en el libro de texto botado en la sala mientras intentaba terminar uno de sus preciados videojuegos.

—Dai-chan es bastante malo en inglés –comentó tranquilamente. Pero el moreno se encontraba que partía los palillos por la mitad al tiempo que miraba con odio puro a la rubia.

— _¡Le dije que se apurara a comer y se largara de aquí!¡¿Qué es lo que pretende esta mocosa?!_

—¿En serio? No me lo imaginaba –mintió.

—Pero él es muy orgulloso y no le gusta pedir ayuda nadie.

—Amonie-kun me parece alguien modesto, capaz de pedir ayuda cuando la requiere –prosiguió con una sonrisita, una que molestaba a Aomine. ¿Qué pretendía?¿Se estaba vengando por qué no le cedió el paso en el metro o por qué se burló de ella cuando se tropezó en la estación al bajar?

—Dai-chan, has estado más callado de lo usual –se dirigió hacia él su curiosa madre.

—No creo que haya necesidad de que diga nada –se excusó con tranquilidad. A diferencia de aquel par de chicas ya había terminado de cenar, por lo que se levantó, llevándose con él su plato hasta la cocina.

—Axe-chan, él es un chico difícil, así que no te desanimes –le soltó en voz baja al tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo.

—Lo de complicado ya lo había notado… _¡Momento!¡¿Qué está insinuándome?!¡¿Acaso piensa que estoy detrás…de su hijo?!_   _¡¿Cómo es que mis acciones se malinterpretaron?!¡¿Cómo?!¡¿Es el karma?!¡¿Es por que prefiero ponerme a jugar toda la noche en vez de estudiar?!_

—Así que tenle un poco de paciencia, ¿sí?

—Ah…C-Claro…Yo seré muy paciente –expresó con una pequeña gotita de sudor escurriéndole por la nuca. Se había metido en severos problemas. Todo se había malinterpretado del peor modo posible.

—Ahora no seas tímida y sigue comiendo, que todavía falta el postre.

Por fin había llegado el preciado momento de marcharse, después de todo, el cielo en el exterior había sido tragado al fin por la noche y las manecillas del reloj apuntaban peligrosamente a las nueve de la noche. Y si bien había perdido el último tren, todavía podía recurrir a los servicios de un taxi.

Y de hecho ya se encontraba frente a la puerta, sintiéndose más que triunfal y llena de júbilo, hasta que ésta se abrió ante ella sin siquiera intervenir en el proceso.

—Ya llegué, Natsumi –gritó el recién llegado hombre desde el umbral.

— _¡De ninguna manera!_ –gritó desde sus adentros Axelle.

—¿Quién eres? –le cuestionó con sumo interés el recién llegado.

Ahora entendía de quién había sacado no solamente la altura sino también el tono tostado de piel y el tono celeste de sus ojos. Sí, de su padre, un hombre que seguramente rozaba los cuarenta, y que iba completamente trajeado.


	4. Y el espectáculo recién empieza

¿Cómo es que las cosas habían cambiado de una forma tan radical si hasta hace unos instantes atrás estuvo a punto de alcanzar su preciada libertad?¿Por qué ahora se encontraba sentada en la sala mientras observaba cuidadosamente la perfecta estructura de esa taza llena de té caliente? Lo admitía, se sentía como un preso al cual acaban de atrapar y le presionan para que confesase su crimen.

¿Pero cómo podía estar tranquila con esos punzantes e inquisidores ojos celestes clavados en su persona desde el otro extremo de la habitación?

—Así que te llamas Daishi Axelle –comentó el hombre. Su tono de voz era grueso e imparcial-. Mi nombre es Aomine Hideki.

—Sí, así es Sr. Aomine –respondió rápidamente al tiempo que tomaba la taza de té y bebía lo más educadamente posible-.  _¡Yo sólo quería irme a casa, únicamente eso!_

—Oh vamos querido, no seas tan duro con Axe-chan –Natsumi había entrado a la sala con una charola llena de galletas caseras-. Harás que se sienta incomoda.

—No se preocupe por mí, Natsumi-san –sonó un poco más calmada.

—Además Axe-chan ya estaba por irse, ya es bastante tarde y aún debe llegar a su casa.

—Así que aún no te ibas –estipulaba Daiki. Todo el ruido en la planta baja le llevó a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando. Si bien no le extrañaba la escena, sí le daba cierta mala espina que la rubia luciera tan fresca ante lo que parecía ser un interrogatorio.

—Dai-chan, has aparecido en el mejor momento de todos. ¿Podrías acompañar a casa a Axe-chan?

—No hay necesidad –se paró de inmediato la aludida-. Tomaré un taxi y estaré en casa en breve, así que está bien. Además, Aomine-kun seguramente tiene deberes que hacer y no quiero que pierda tiempo en pequeñeces –ya no hallaba modo de salir de aquella situación.

—Es muy tarde para que los dos anden por la ciudad. Puede ser peligroso –señalaba el padre-. De modo que pasarás la noche aquí, así que puedes usar el teléfono para que le avises a tus padres.

—Yo no puedo abusar de su cortesía –sus manos se movieron de derecha a izquierda intentando darle apoyo a su noción.

—Tu novia es muy terca, Daiki –el padre suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

Ninguno de los dos dijeron absolutamente nada, no por que fueran incapaces de ofrecer buenos argumentos para que les dejaran abandonar la casa a esas horas de la noche, sino más bien por esa sencilla y comprometedora palabra que había condenado sus jóvenes existencias a un sombrío malentendido.

Estaban hechos piedra, con el alma literalmente escapándoseles del cuerpo.

—Se han quedado mudos de la emoción –expresó felizmente la madre. La verdad era una totalmente diferente.

La habitación que le habían asignado correspondía a la de huéspedes; pero no por ello se encontraba desarreglada o descuidada, sino todo lo contrario. Yacía impecable, limpia e inesperadamente atractiva.

Una cama individual al fondo a la izquierda, un pequeño mueble con una linda lámpara en forma de flor pegada a ésta y un ropero, era todo lo que ese cuarto requería para hacer la estancia de cualquiera placentera.

— _Ellos tienen un poder de convencimiento increíble…Pero eso es lo que menos debería de importar, no cuando su padre piensa que soy…¡la novia de su hijo! Por lo que debo ir a aclararlo antes de irme de aquí_

—Te dije que te fueras inmediatamente de que terminaras de comer –allí estaba el moreno, parado frescamente en el margen de la puerta, luciendo unas bermudas color vino y una camiseta negra sin mangas.

—Es lo que intenté, pero ya ves lo que pasó. Tu padre apareció de repente y las cosas terminaron así –dijo con pesar.

—Y ahora tenemos "ese problema".

—Ya ni me lo menciones –suspiró con cansancio mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama-. Me encargaré de aclararle que…

—¿Aclarar qué? –la madre al fin había llegado cargando un par de toallas y un cambio de ropa para la chica.

—Que mi padre no tiene problema alguno de que pase la noche aquí –soltó entusiasta-.  _Aunque si mi madre se enterara seguramente rodarían cabezas…y la cosa no terminaría bien._

—Me alegra escuchar eso, Axe-chan. Aquí te traje un cambio de ropa, sé que no es mucho. Y no te preocupes, está limpio.

—No debía preocuparse por ello, igualmente podría haberme dormido con lo que traigo puesto.

—Claro que no. Por cierto, el baño está listo si quieres irte a bañar.

—Muchas gracias, Natsumi-san –le sonrió con amabilidad-.  _Su madre es demasiado amable y linda, no como su hijo._

—Dai-chan, no vayas a espiarla, ¿entendido? Sé que andas en esa edad difícil, pero estás en casa, así que compórtate –señalaba la mujer mirando acusadoramente a su hijo. Las mamás de hoy siempre avergonzándote frente a las visitas.

—¡Por supuesto que no! –gritó con molestia y ofensa. ¿Él espiar a una chica tan irritante como ella? Debía estar bromeando.

—Eso espero Dai-chan –puntualizaba la mujer.

— _No te rías Axelle, no te rías…_ -se esforzaba para no soltar la carcajada ante la escena que estaba contemplando. Así que lo único que podía hacer era tomar sus cosas y dirigirse en automático hacia el baño.

— _¡Ésta me la vas a pagar Daishi!_

Jamás antes añoró tanto estar en cama como lo hizo en el instante en que salió del baño y se colocó aquel suave pijama de algodón, consistente en una blusa rosa pálido y un short azul marino. La noche era lo suficientemente calurosa para dormir sin demasiada ropa encima.

—Al fin a descansar…-bostezó tras tumbarse en su cama, removiendo las sabanas. Estaba más que dispuesta a dormirse, lo estaba antes de que alguien sin sentido común encendiera la luz de su habitación tras abrir de golpe como si estuviera en su casa; que de hecho lo estaba, pero no era motivo suficiente para hacer algo como eso a esas horas de la noche.

—Bien, sigues despierta –soltó frescamente el moreno.

—No, no lo estoy –decía a la vez que se echaba las sabanas encima para no recibir la luz del foco.

—Párate –ordenó.

—Quiero dormir, ¿no puede ser mañana temprano?

—De ninguna manera –replicó-. Párate o te obligaré a que lo hagas.

—No serías capaz…-sentenció Axelle muy convencida de sus palabras.

Esa noche había aprendido unas cuantas cosas más sobre Aomine. La primera, no retarlo a menos que se estuviera preparado a lidiar con las consecuencias. Segundo, se hacía lo que él deseaba sí o sí. Tercero, era terriblemente vengativo y lo que se le hacía, se lo cobraba.

Ya no sentía más la comodidad de su cama, sino la dureza y frialdad del suelo. Sí, aquel hombre la había sacado de su cama, cargándole como si no pesara nada, para dejarla caer sin condolencia alguna.

—Sabes que en este momento te estoy maldiciendo en más de tres idiomas, ¿cierto Aomine? –lanzó la chica bastante mosqueada.

—Revísalo –fue lo único antes de pasarle aquel puñado de hojas. Al parecer se trataba de un ensayo.

—¿Un análisis sobre la Divina Comedia? No sabía que en Ingeniería llevaran Literatura Universal.

—El maestro de inglés es un maldito aficionado a la literatura, por lo que sus tareas son referente a libros.

—Si les hubiera puesto algo así en el examen sus cabezas hubieran rodado –haciendo referencia a Kagami y a él-. Bueno, llevo leído un solo párrafo y ya hallé más de diez errores…

—Entonces sólo corrígelo.

—¡¿Qué?!¿Estás insinuándome que haga tu tarea de Inglés? –cuestionó con molestia.

—No estaría pasando esto si no te hubieras quedado a cenar.

—¿Esta es tu forma de vengarte por el malentendido? –intensificó su mirada y el moreno hizo lo mismo-.

—Así es –él y su maldito cinismo.

—¿Me dejarás dormir en paz si lo hago?

—Entre más rápido lo acabes más horas dormirás –espetó burlonamente señalando el reloj que colgaba de la pared. Eran ya las once en punto.

— _¡Si será…!_  ¿Al menos leíste el libro?

—¿El resumen cuenta?

—¡Por supuesto que no Aomine Daiki, no cuenta!

—Da igual.

—¡Lee el condenado libro ahora mismo! –exigió-. O no corregiré nada –amenazó.

—Estás loca, no pienso hacerlo. Tengo sueño.

—Yo también tengo sueño, Aominecchi –soltó con vileza.

—¿Qué has dicho? –sólo había una persona en el mundo que le llamaba así, y era ese rubio fastidioso que de vez en cuando le sacaba de sus casillas, especialmente cuando le nombraba de esa manera.

—Aominecchi –reiteró-. Lee el absurdo libro y ya, es mi única condición para corregir este insulto de análisis literario.

—Me rehúso.

Su noche no estaba yendo ni por asomo como la deseaba, de hecho ni siquiera se encontraba durmiendo en lo más mínimo. Es más, se encontraba ahora mismo en la cocina, ajetreada y cocinando, mientras su simpático verdugo se encontraba a la mesa leyendo ese grueso libro. Algo había salido mal en su planeación.

—¿Cómo la gente puede leer algo tan aburrido como esto?

—No soy fanática de Dante, pero es un libro bastante aceptable. El infierno es mi parte favorita –habló mientras batía aquellas claras de huevo con una pizca de sal del modo tradicional para no hacer ruido.

—No le hallo sentido a todo esto.

—Es porque no estás prestando atención a lo que lees y estás hablándome cada tres párrafos.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

—Yo, macarrones y tú, leyendo. Concéntrate en lo que estás –regañó, amenazándole con aquel batidor casero. Aomine soltó una carcajada, se veía graciosa y nada amenazante-. Ponte a leer o no acabarás nunca.

—No sabía que fueras una ñoña.

—No lo soy –se quejó. Al menos sus claras habían alcanzado el punto turrón, por lo que había llegado el momento de agregar el azúcar glass.

—¿Por qué demonios hay tantos simbolismos?

—Porque Dante quería inducir a la humanidad a apartarse del pecado, para que así optara por el camino de la virtud…Es por eso que hay un carácter alegórico en toda la composición de este autor. Cabe mencionar que escribió todo esto mientras permanecía en el exilio. Muchos dicen que escribió la Divina Comedia para ganarse el favor de la Iglesia y así le permitieran regresar.

—¿Por qué demonios sabes todas esas cosas? Eres una traga libros después de todo.

—No soy nada de eso. Si a alguien debo de culpar es a mi madre…Es profesora de Literatura Universal y me ha hecho leerme las obras literarias más representabas de las corrientes literarias desde el Medievo hasta la actualidad –relataba a la vez que forraba una charola metálica con papel para hornear-.

—¿Tu madre es francesa?

—No, mi madre es japonesa. Después de que aprendiera francés se fue de intercambio a Francia, para estudiar un año de universidad.

—¿Y a qué se dedica tu padre?

—Él se dedica a la elaboración de vinos actualmente, más que a su verdadera profesión. Mi abuelo le dejó en herencia su viñedo y desde ese entonces se ha encargado de levantar el negocio familiar –ahora se encontraba precalentando el horno-. ¿Y tu padre, a qué se dedica?

—Es jefe de policía –respondió sin titubeo-. Y mi madre ama de casa.

—Al parecer eres hijo único.

—Lo soy.

—Yo también soy hija única…-comentó, aunque parecía haber algo en ese hecho que le hacía poner mala cara.

—Ya me aburrí.

—Lo sospeché desde que empezaste a preguntarme sobre mi familia.

Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta en qué momento los rayos del nuevo día se habían asomado tímidamente por la ventana de la cocina, ni mucho menos el instante en que aquel par de esposos habían aparecido bajo la puerta de la cocina, incrédulos ante lo que estaban viendo.

Mientras el moreno permanecía totalmente dormido sobre la mesa del comedor, sujetando el grueso libro de la Divina Comedia, la chica permanecía de pie, dándole la espalda a sus espectadores mientras el sonido del aceite sonaba. Estaba preparando algo que olía espléndidamente bien.

—Buenos días, Axe-chan –saludaba la madre, acercándose a la mesa. Sentía curiosidad por la pequeña cesta, llena de algo que no le era familiar, pero que poseía colores llamativos.

—Me disculpo por usar su cocina sin su permiso, pero mientras terminábamos los deberes nos dio apetito y bajamos a cenar algo. Espero no se molesten.

—¿Qué es esto Axe-chan? –Natsumi hacía referencia a los llamativos postres.

—Son macarrones. Los rosa son de fresa, los amarillos de limón, los verdes de pistacho y los café de chocolate. Y en un momento estarán listas las tortillas de huevo.

—¿Puedo probar uno? –preguntó el padre, la chica simplemente asintió-. Son crujientes y suaves. Realmente saben bastante bien.

—Dai-chan tiene mucha suerte de tener a una chica como tú de novia. Y mira que bien lo tenía oculto –comentó muy quitada de la pena mientras la chica sentía que se le iba el alma, de nuevo. Su buena atención sólo había complicado todo más de lo necesario.

— _En este momento…desearía poder desaparecer mi presencia como Kuroko-kun…_

—¿Alguien dijo desayuno? –preguntaba un adormilado Aomine.

— _¡Pequeño cínico! ¡Al final te quedaste dormido y no hiciste absolutamente nada, nada!¡Dante y tú merecen irse al infierno!_

Después del movido y ameno desayuno todos tomaron sin apuro alguno su respectivo camino. Y eso incluía a aquella desvelada joven que se mantenía despierta por su férrea voluntad, ya que ni la cafeína estaba surtiendo efecto en ese momento. Y el día recién había comenzado.

Omitiendo la aventura en el metro con toda esa cantidad de estudiantes empujándose continuamente mientras se luchaba por respirar un poco de aire fresco, las cosas no podían ser peores.

— _Y el día apenas empieza_ –sorbió un poco de su preciada bebida caliente y miró a su alrededor. Había muchos universitarios con la atención puesta en sus móviles, chicas platicando sobre moda, hombres y trivialidades sin importancia; y también estaban las personas que deseaban llegar rápidamente al trabajo-. _Maldigo muchas cosas en este preciso momento…Como el calor que hace y a toda la gente que hay aquí. Pero me alegra que al menos Aomine-kun esté de pie igual que yo._

Aunque quizás no debió quejarse, no cuando todavía se podía estar en peor estado que ése. En la estación siguiente más personas abordaron, provocando el corrimiento indiscriminado de personas y la reducción del vital espacio personal.

Ella había quedado en una pésima posición, una que le limitaba a moverse y al mismo tiempo le impedía aferrarse de algo para no caer ante un repentino frenado del conductor. Y el moreno tampoco estaba en mejores términos. Para la desgracia de ambos habían quedado en diagonal dentro del vagón, valiéndose únicamente de su buen equilibrio y lo bien que plantaran los pies sobre el suelo.

Y también estaban innecesariamente demasiado juntos el uno del otro.

—Con esto acabo de recordar por qué razón no tomaba este tren para ir a la universidad…-mascullaba la chica, terminándose su bebida antes de que terminará derramándose en ella o en Aomine.

—Entonces ya sabes que hacer la próxima vez –indicó. Estaba claro que era un reproche bien disfrazado-.

—Sí, no tienes que repetírmelo por novena vez desde que abordamos el tren.

No sólo era el chofer de la unidad el que no contribuía a mejorar la experiencia de viaje de sus clientes, sino la misma gente. Habían subido aún más estudiantes.

Horribles días de colegio.

—Ey, hazte a un lado. No estés tan pegada a mí –regañaba el peli azul, clavando su dura mirada en la chica.

—No estoy así por gusto, Aomine-kun…Simplemente ya no hay más espacio y me han terminado empujando hacia ti –intentó moverse para darle espacio al molesto chico, pero le era imposible. Lo único que lograba era estresarse innecesariamente.

—¿Segura que les dijiste que todo era un mal entendido?

—Claro que sí -¿por qué sólo la estaban empujando a ella?-. Pero no parecieron creérselo.

—Es tu culpa por ponerte a cocinar a media noche.

—Te aclaro que hice tu tonto reporte de lectura, además de darte de cenar. ¿No crees que fuiste el más beneficiado de los dos?

—El más perjudicado seré yo si ellos se siguen creyendo que eres mi novia –dijo tan casual que no sabía si enfurecerse por su aparente indiferencia o porque le hacía de menos como mujer.

Lo único que notó fue un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica mientras empezaba a mirar en todas las direcciones posibles.

— _¡Primero Aomine-kun molestándome, y ahora un maldito depravado me ha puesto las manos encima!_

—¿Qué demonios te sucede ahora? –alzó su ceja derecha, mirándole como si fuera un vil juez.

—Me toquetearon –expresó directamente al tiempo que mantenía su guardia en alto. No quería pasar por esa experiencia de nuevo.

Y ella no había sido la única, al parecer había alguien intentando pasarse de listo dentro del vagón, ya que más de una chica había pegado un grito ensordecedor.

—¿Aomine-kun? –le observó con sorpresa. Aquello no lo había visto venir.

—Considéralo mi paga por el reporte de inglés –él la había jalado hacia su persona, reduciendo aún más el vital espacio que quedaba entre los dos al tiempo su antebrazo rodeaba la cintura de la chica.

—No tienes que hacer algo como esto –reprochó con la mirada puesta hacia su izquierda-. Iba a sacar mi Taser.

—Quizás me arrepienta de preguntar pero…¿por qué demonios traes una arma de electrochoque contigo?

—Mi padre me la obsequió cuando tenía doce. Es un tesoro muy preciado para mí.

—Empiezo a dudar sobre el trabajo de tu padre.

—Es un hombre bastante singular –comentó con una sonrisa antes de dar un largo bostezo. Le estaba dando sueño y el hecho de tener a alguien de recargadera, no ayudaba a mantenerse despierta.

—No…me lo puedo creer…-suspiró con fastidio y al mismo tiempo, con incredulidad. Ella se había quedado dormida, de pie y usándole de soporte. ¿Se podía ser más desvergonzada?

Y después de algunas paradas más al fin habían llegado a su tan ansiado destino.

Mientras el moreno caminaba de lo más tranquilo la tremenda empinada hacia la universidad, Axelle corría tanto como sus piernas y capacidades físicas se lo permitían. A ella se le estaba haciendo tarde, de hecho ya había perdido prácticamente la primera clase y debía apresurarse si no quería que le pasara lo mismo con su segunda clase del día. El día apenas había empezado y ya era un verdadero asco.

—¡Je ne crois pas! –gritó con frustración. Nadie a su alrededor entendió nada.

Entró a su salón de clases casi derrapando, dirigiéndose en automático hacia su asiento. Todos le observaban con asombro; sabían que ella era alguien sumamente puntual y aplicada por lo que estaban extrañados de que faltara a la primera hora.

Intentaba recuperar el aliento a la vez que sacaba su libreta y lapicera. La clase que tocaba ahora era sumamente pesada por todos los cálculos que se hacían en ella.

—¿Estás bien, Diashi-kun? –interrogaba una de sus compañeras que se sentaba justamente a lado de ella.

—Me quedé dormida y por eso no llegué a la primera clase, por eso tuve que correr y estoy algo cansada.

—Realmente luces como si no hubieras pegado oreja en toda la noche.

—Es que me desvelé un poco… _No dormí absolutamente nada…_

—Daishi-kun, siempre eres tan aplicada. Seguramente pasaste la noche en vela estudiando para el examen de hoy. Te admiro, yo fui débil y salí a cenar con mi novio –comentó apenada.

—Espera…¿has dicho examen? –algo en esa oración no le cuadraba del todo-. ¿De esta materia?

—¿Pues de cuál otra podría ser? Claro que es de ésta, de Precálculo –respondió seriamente.

—…Yo…olvidé por completo que hoy teníamos examen…-confesó en automático, como si fuera un robot sin alma.

—¿En serio? Pero si a ti jamás se te olvida nada que tenga que ver con exámenes y deberes. ¿Segura que estás bien? Te veo sumamente pálida.

— _¡Olvidé por completo que tenía examen después de que terminé encontrándome con Aomine-kun en la estación! Después de todo yo iba a comprar el texto que el profesor pidió para hacer ejercicios de práctica_.

—Ya llegó, Daishi-kun. Mucha suerte –le animó la chica sonriéndole despampanantemente.

—… _Estoy…jodida…_

—Buenos días, espero hayan estudiado como era debido. El examen de hoy vale el cuarenta por ciento de la calificación final –habló el pequeño hombre, de cabellos blancuzcos y cuerpo regordete.

— _¡¿40%?!¡Debe de estar bromeando!_

—Si no aprueban el examen de este día me temo que se irán directo a Ordinario, ya que no hay exámenes de recuperación para mi materia. Así que esfuércense.

— _¡¿Ordinario?! Espera, hay que mantener la calma. Sólo hay un tema que no entendí muy bien porque fue el día que estudiaba inglés con Kagami y Aomine-kun. Así que estaré bien._

Sus frágiles esperanzas se desvanecieron en el instante en que la hoja del examen llegó hasta sus manos. El único tema que el examen manejaba, era el que vieron ese día que se estaba cayendo de sueño.

— _Hemos visto más de cinco temas y pone el que vimos hace dos semanas…_ -rió con nerviosismo mientras arrugaba su examen en blanco-. _¡Mi día es un rotundo asco!_

Aspiró profundamente, tomando su examen consigo. Era claro lo que tenía que hacer y aunque no quisiera hacerlo, no tenía más remedio, no cuando no sabía cómo hacer todos aquellos ejercicios.

Fue el momento más vergonzoso y lastimero de toda su joven vida. Jamás había entregado un examen en blanco, jamás.

—¿Señorita Daishi? Estoy sorprendido. ¿Usted entregándome un examen en blanco? Es de mis mejores estudiantes.

—Bueno, no tengo excusa al respecto…Simplemente…no estudié este tema en particular…-comentó secamente. Ya quería irse pero el bendito profesor no le dejaba.

—Me temo que se irá a ordinario directamente –habló con pesar.

—Sí, lo sé profesor. Prometo dar mi máximo en esa prueba.

—Es lo que espero. Por favor, no se olvide que mañana es la entrega del manual de ejercicios.

— _¡¿Manual de ejercicios?! Ni siquiera he comprado el tonto libro…_ Ah, sí, claro que no lo he olvidado. Lo veré mañana profesor.

—Que tenga un excelente día, señorita Daishi.

— _Eso es lo que más quisiera en estos momentos._

Entre clases largas, aburridas y tediosas la mañana se fue relativamente rápida y pronto lograría apreciar la recompensa por soportar toda aquella faena y cansancio. Sí, había llegado la hora de salir y regresar al fin a casa para poder descansar apropiadamente.

No obstante, primero debía encargarse de su amiga. Misma que le esperaba en el pasillo; iba por ella por si se le ocurría escabullirse.

—Ey Riko, ¿podría pasar hoy de la práctica? No estoy al cien para soportarlo.

—La verdad es que luces bastante demacrada, por no decir que traes la misma ropa con la que te fuiste ayer –señaló con esa mirada inquisidora propia de ella.

—Bueno, esto es una historia muy graciosa…de la cual no me pienso reír hasta que sea senil –contó.

—Puedes contármelo de camino al gimnasio –sí, ella no iba a dejarla ir solamente porque se viera fatal y estuviera despierta por capricho divino.

— _¿Espléndido día? Patrañas, esto es peor que Dante recorriendo el Infierno._

Sus pasos no demoraron en frenarse, después de todo, era complicado avanzar entre aquel tumulto de gente que se había aglomerado frente al área donde el periódico escolar publicaba sus primicias. Al parecer había un artículo interesante que todos estaban ansiosos por leer.

Las dos chicas simplemente se miraron y continuaron. Pero el gusto les duró poco ya que pronto tendrían encima las miradas algo asesinas y llenas de desdén de la mayoría de las chicas que se encontraban ahí.

—¿Pero qué demonios les pasa a ustedes, eh' –replicaba Riko con molestia.

—Es ella, ¿no es verdad?

—Solamente porque es extranjera se cree en derecho de quitárnoslo –objetaba molesta otra chica.

—Pues es claro, ¿no? Las francesas son chicas fáciles después de todo.

—¡Pero qué demonios…! Será mejor que se callen –sentenció una muy molesta Riko.

—No te preocupes Riko, no me importa que digan esas cosas –dijo con una tenue sonrisa-. Lo que me inquieta es saber la razón de sus comentarios.

—¡No te hagas la inocente con nosotras! –gritó una chica señalando el periódico escolar.

—Axelle, tienes que ver esto –llamaba la castaña a su amiga. Simplemente no podía retirar su mirada de aquel artículo, ¿pero cómo hacerlo con semejante título, fotografía y el enorme espacio que abarcaba en la hoja del periódico?

—D-De…ninguna manera…puede estar pasándome esto…-soltó de completo estado de shock mientras caía en el abismo de la desesperación y la confusión; sentía que la más pequeña brisa de viento podía tirarla. Sencillamente no sabía cómo reaccionar y sentirse en ese preciso instante en que vio esa comprometedora fotografía. Su vida universitaria estaba arruinada.


	5. Coincidencias: los dos caminos que se cruzaron entre sí

No es como si siempre prestara atención a sus compañeros de equipo en el momento en que entraba al gimnasio, sino más bien que en esta ocasión todas las miradas parecían haberse colocado en él en el justo instante en que dio el primer paso hacia el interior. ¿Por qué demonios le miraban de esa manera?

Al final simplemente desistió, no tenía ni ánimos ni fuerza para preguntar. Por lo que optó por desplazarse hacia una esquina de la cancha y tomar asiento. La entrenadora para variar aún no había llegado y eso parecía estar causando cierto ruido en todos.

—Aomine-kun, felicidades.

—¡Ya te dije que dejes de aparecer así como así, Tetsu! –le gritó furioso.

—Pero sí yo estaba aquí desde que te sentaste. Eres muy cruel Aomine-kun –le miraba de reojo, tan fijamente, que al moreno le dieron ciertos escalofríos.

—Ya olvídalo. Y de igual modo, ¿por qué me felicitas? –había obtenido una A+ en su reporte, pero eso era algo que él no sabía.

—Todos se están preguntando cómo es que lo conseguiste –continuó, sin dar explicación alguna.

—Por eso, te estoy diciendo de qué demonios estás hablando, Tetsu –tomó su botella de agua, mientras apagaba la sed que le invadía.

—Felicidades por tu noviazgo con Daishi-kun –esas simples palabras emitidas por el peli azul no sólo le hicieron escupir el agua que apuradamente habían ingerido, sino también le hicieron palidecer por completo.

—Maldito Tetsu, querías que bebiera agua para decírmelo, ¿no es así? –bufó más que molesto y deseoso de ahorcar a su viejo amigo.

—Creo que me estás malinterpretando, Aomine-kun. Solamente estaba esperando el mejor momento para darte mis felicitaciones –expresó calmadamente.

—¡Es exactamente lo mismo que dije, Tesu maldito! –le volvió a gritonear.

—Todos están ansiosos por que les cuentes cómo lograste conquistar a Daishi-kun, Aomine-kun.

—Para empezar…¡¿de dónde demonios has sacado tú esa idea?! Ella y yo no somos nada –replicó.

—Esta fotografía no puede mentir, Aomine-kun –la prueba del delito estaba allí, a escasos centímetros de su alcance, moviéndose de derecha a izquierda a capricho del peli azul.

—¡Dame eso! –exclamó furioso. ¿Quién se había encargado de tomar esa fotografía mientras viajaban en el metro y ponerla en el periódico como una gran primicia?

—Posiblemente lo que hiciste fue proteger a Daishi-kun de esos molestos chicos que no hacen más que dedicarse a tocar a las chicas en el metro, ¿no es así?

—Justamente eso.

—Es una pena que no vayan a creer en la palabra de alguien como yo. Además, la fotografía es demasiado sugerente para pensar que algo como eso es cierto –comentó muy quitado de la pena, como si le diera una inmensa gracia ver inmiscuido a su amigo en semejante chisme.

—¡Tetsu maldito! –ya había tomado del cuello a su amigo mientras lo agitaba como muñeco de trapo.

—¿Estás molesto por que Daishi-kun aún no ha llegado? Es normal después de que han estado separados por tantas horas.

—Tú quieres morir, ¿cierto Tetsu? Bakagami tendrá que conseguirse otra sombra.

—Ey Aomine, felicitaciones –allí estaba el aludido, saludándole cordialmente-. No pensé que las cosas entre ustedes dos fueran tan bien.

—A callar Bakagami –bufó.

—¡¿A quién le llamas Bakagami, eh?! –allí iban de nuevo, a pelear como en cada práctica.

—Kagami-kun, por favor entiende a Aomine-kun. Debe estar nervioso después de que su secreto es sabido por toda la universidad.

—¡¿Por toda la universidad?!

—Y que de ahora en adelante tendrá que esforzarse aún más para lucir bien dentro de la cancha, ya que Daishi-kun le estará mirando y apoyando.

—¡¿Por qué demonios sigues con el cuento si sabes que es mentira?!

—Kagami-kun, por favor no seas muy duro con Aomine-kun, después de todo él también tiene su lado sensible. Y seguramente ahora se siente apenado de que todos sepamos su secreto, por lo que debemos tratarlo como usualmente lo hacemos.

—No lo había pensado de ese modo, Kuroko. Aomine, disculpa, no sabía que te sentías de esa manera –se disculpaba el pelirrojo.

—¡Par de idiotas los dos! –estaba que apaleaba a esos chicos, especialmente al callado y tranquilo de Tetsu. Se veía inofensivo e inocente, pero en realidad era un enano malvado.

—¡Silencio ustedes tres! –mandó a callar Riko. Al fin había llegado, imponiendo el orden.

— _Maldita sea, esto es lo que me gano por ser buena gente con esa mocosa. Y ahora toda la jodida escuela piensa que somos pareja…Tsk…¿Qué demonios hice para merecerme una humillación como ésta?_

—Sé que todos están muy conmocionados por lo que salió hoy en el periódico escolar, pero tenemos que entrenar, así que por favor alinéense y demos inicio.

—Por cierto, ¿hoy no va a venir a la práctica Daishi-kun? –preguntaba con inocencia Kuroko.

—No está en condiciones para quedarse, por lo que la mandé a casa.

—Es normal, ¿no? Después de todo traía consigo las mismas ropas de ayer…-comentaba casual Hyuuga.

—No había notado ese detalle –mencionó Shun.

—Claro que es algo que sólo nosotros sabemos, ya que la vimos cuando se fue de aquí.

—Es muy observador, senpai –elogiaba Taiga.

—Entones es normal que falte hoy –el peli negro ajustó sus lentes mientras una sonrisa burlona se postró en sus labios.

—Aomine-kun, de manera que eso fue lo que sucedió. Pensaba que sólo eras bueno en el basquetbol.

—Tetsu maldito, ¿qué es lo que estás pensando? –esos ojos celestes, tan penetrantes como desconcertantes se clavaron en él. A veces y sólo a veces, esa mirada le daba miedo.

—Bueno, por algo es un miembro de la Generación de los Milagros –sentenciaba Hyuga campantemente-.

—¡Idiotas no es lo que están pensando! –vociferó a todos por igual.

—Aomine-kun, estamos entre compañeros de equipo, puedes confiar en nosotros.

—¡En ti es en el que menos confío en este preciso momento, Testu idiota!

Su día había resultado una verdadera patada en el hígado, pero al menos agradecía que ya había llegado a casa y que no habría nadie que le molestase. O eso era lo que inocentemente pensaba. Ya que en el preciso instante en que cruzó el pasillo hacia les escaleras, allí se encontraba su madre platicando felizmente con su amiga de la infancia.

—¿Satsuki?

—Dai-chan –respondió sonriente.

—Hola Dai-chan, me alegra que hayas llegado. ¿Hoy no viene Axe-chan a casa?

—Creo haber dejado claro que –no dijo más, había sido interrumpido por Momoi.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en mentir, Dai-chan? –preguntaba molesta la peli rosa-. Ya todos en la universidad lo saben, creo que tus padres tienen derecho también.

— _Así que ella…también…se enteró…_ -jamás había dicho tantas groserías dentro de su mente como en ese justo momento en que sintió que su mundo se había venido abajo por haber hecho algo bueno por esa chica.

—Mi hijo siempre es reservado para su vida personal, es normal.

—Hacen una bonita y curiosa pareja –mencionaba Momoi mirándole detenidamente. El moreno estaba que se lo cargaba el diablo.

— _El único consuelo que me queda es que ella también va a pasarla mal._

—No los distraeré más, después de todo, ustedes van a salir hoy.

—¿Salir?

—No me digas que lo has olvidado, Dai-chan –suspiró cansada. Su amigo siempre le hacía lo mismo una y otra vez cuando ella le pedía que le acompañara a algún sitio.

—Umm…Sí, de hecho sí.

—Pues iremos a comprarte unos nuevos tenis, los que tienes ya están muy desgastados –anunció-. Así que apúrate para que vayamos de una ve.

Habían pasado innumerables veces por aquella pequeña cancha de basquetbol, tanto para apreciar algún juego como para ser partícipe de alguno. Y aunque por la tarde solía estar ocupada por chicos de secundaria y preparatoria, algo parecía ser diferente en esa ocasión.

A simple vista no eran más que dos equipos formados en ese preciso instante para pasar un rato divertido mientras jugaban basquetbol. Sin embargo, eso era ser demasiado superficiales.

No era fácil apreciar por completo el rostro de aquel jugador, no cuando portaba aquella gorra gris con blanco y aquel pañuelo carmesí alrededor de su cabeza, siendo amarrado por la parte posterior. Tampoco lo era seguir sus movimientos dentro de la cancha. Era condenadamente rápido, literalmente aerodinámico, por lo que cada uno de sus movimientos eran gráciles y precisos. Él sabía moverse espléndidamente bien dentro de la cancha y el resto de sus competidores no le veían ni el polvo.

¿Había algún problema con la estatura? Para ese chico de camiseta negra, pantalones cortos y grises, no era un impedimento alguno. Ya que incluso con su altura era capaz de llegar a la canasta y encestar sin problema.

En poco tiempo aquel partido concluyó con una avasalladora diferencia en el marcador.

—Es bastante bueno. Se movía muy rápido para su tamaño –pronunciaba la peli rosa. Tanto Aomine como ella se habían detenido a apreciar el partido.

—Seguramente mida lo mismo que Tetsu, pero se mueve totalmente diferente. Incluso fue capaz de alcanzar el aro. Es como si tuviera resortes en los pies –había postrado toda su atención en ese joven, siguiendo sus movimiento y tratando de adivinar sus siguientes jugadas. Era bueno, incluso con esa limitada estatura no muy práctica dentro del basquetbol.

—¡Es Aomine-san, es él!

—¡Tienes mucha razón!

Los chicos del barrio conocían de antemano a Aomine, después de todo había pasado varias horas de su tarde jugando allí con chicos que le superaban en talla y destreza.

—Ciao –les saludaba el extraño, con esos ojos esmeralda, tan profundos y enigmáticos. Sólo hasta ese momento se percataron del tono canela de su alborotada cabellera. Así mismo poseía un flequillo central en uve y otros cuantos segmentos de cabello alrededor de su rostro, alcanzando el nivel de su barbilla.

—H-Hola…-dijo por inercia Momoi.

—Me habían dicho que por esta zona vivía Aomine Daiki, uno de los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros –habló con un japonés impecable y fluido.

—¿Quién eres? –interrogó el moreno.

—Soy un gran admirador suyo, Aomine-san…Mi nombre es Marko Turletti, encantando.

—¿Acaso has venido a retarme?

—En lo más mínimo. Prefiero aguantar la emoción y hacerlo cuando llegue invierno –soltó con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿En invierno?¿Quiere decir que estás en alguna de las universidades del National Seven Tournament? –pronunció con asombro la peli rosa.

—Exactamente, signorina. Estoy inscrito en la Universidad de Tohoku, por lo que podremos enfrentarnos a su debido tiempo.

—Entiendo.

—Oh, ya veo. No lo haces tan mal, te mueves rápido y aunque eres un enano, saltas bastante alto.

—Tomaré eso como un halago viniendo de usted, Aomine-san. Si me disculpan, debo irme o mi superior se enfadará por haberme escapado de mi práctica para venir hasta aquí –se despidió tranquilamente y emprendió su retirada.

—Bueno, al parecer tiene tus manías Dai-chan.

—Tsk…Mejor vámonos de una buena vez.

—Había escuchado que habían llegado jugadores extranjeros para incorporarse a los equipos de basquetbol de las universidades que participarán en invierno, pero pensé que sólo eran habladurías. Tal vez sea necesario que investigue un poco al respecto.

—¿Y despedirme de la emoción? No Satsuki, no es necesario. Lo descubriremos sobre la marcha –sonrió ladeadamente. Estaba emocionado porque llegara invierno y probar fuerza con ese jugador que a su punto de vista era bastante prometedor.

Intentó atender la puerta lo más rápido que le fue posible, después de todo, recién había salido de la ducha y lo único que llevaba puesto era aquella albina toalla. Tras unos minutos de pelearse con su ropa, al fin logró vestirse apropiadamente para atender a su visita.

—Hello, Taiga –le saludó amistosamente el recién llegado, clavando esos penetrantes y dorados ojos en él.

—Hadrien, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí en Japón?¿Y cómo diste con mi dirección?

—Es fácil después de que te tornas toda una celebridad en el basquetbol –indicó con una sonrisa ladina-. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Por supuesto.

Era tan alto como Taiga, aunque su complexión era un poco más delgada. Aunque no por ello carecía de una buena musculatura. Así mismo su albina piel contrarrestaba menormente contra la del moreno.

Su cabello color vino no parecía estar lo suficientemente domesticado, por lo que las curvadas puntas apuntaban en direcciones como su derecha o izquierda, dándole una consistencia y atractivo peculiar. A la vez toda su frente se hallaba cubierta por un flequillo cruzado, enmarcando sus rasgados ojos. Mientras que sus patillas le llegaban hasta donde terminaba su cuello.

Un chaleco negro y de cuero sobre una playera blanca en conjunto con aquellos pantalones vaqueros lila, recreaban su vestimenta. A su vez un par de muñequeras negras y un cinturón rojo eran sus únicos accesorios.

—Tu departamento es bastante amplio y ordenado, Taiga –estaba sorprendido porque un chico mantuviera su casa tan ordenadamente.

—¿Te apetece algo de beber?

—Un refresco por favor –pidió a la vez que recibía la bebida carbonatada en una simple cachada.

—Ahora cuéntame qué es lo que andas haciendo por aquí –sentía curiosidad de por qué aquel viejo amigo suyo había llegado a territorio nipón.

—Me inscribí en la Universidad de Hokkaido, Taiga. Y como sabes, estoy dentro del equipo de basquetbol.

—Pero si estaba yéndote muy bien en América.

—Es aburrido si no tienes un buen rival, Taiga. Además siempre quise jugar contra algún equipo japonés y bueno, aproveché que mi padre cedió a permitirme matricularme en una de las universidades de Japón –bebió un poco antes de proseguir-. Sé que estás en la Universidad de Tokio, por lo que nos enfrentaremos en invierno seguramente.

—Va a ser un buen campeonato, sin duda –sonrió lleno de satisfacción-. Por cierto, ¿qué hay de Marko y Leo?

—Marko está en la Universidad de Tohoku y Leo en la de Osaka –comentó con emoción-. Íbamos a entrar a la misma, pero entonces a Marko se le ocurrió la idea de que nos enfrentáramos para ver quién era el mejor de los tres. Ya sabes que es el más competitivo de todos nosotros.

—No podría olvidarlo. Cada que se escapaba de sus clases retaba a todos los del barrio y gracias a que es capaz de manejar el balón con las dos manos era un verdadero fastidio.

—Eso es lo de menos ahora, ya que salta más alto que antes. Parece una liebre –bromeó.

—De modo que todos están en Japón, no me lo puedo creer.

—Vimos tu partido contra Himuro. No había punto de comparación –felicitaba el oji dorado-. Estuviste excelente.

—Sería bueno que los tres nos reuniéramos y echáramos una reta, ¿no?

—Me parece bien. ¿Este fin de semana puedes?

—Por supuesto –asintió entusiasmado-. ¿Estaría mal si invito a mis compañeros?

—Claro que no. Sabes que tus amigos son nuestros amigos, Taiga –agregó cordialmente el chico.

—No han cambiado en nada, ¿cierto?

—Sólo estamos más viejos y más altos…Bueno, menos Marko, él sigue midiendo 1.75 m –se mofó con enorme gusto.

—¿Sigue con ese mismo trauma? –preguntó burlonamente.

—Por supuesto, jamás lo ha superado.

—Tampoco es un impedimento para él –mencionó con seriedad-. Tiene su propio mérito.

—Sí lo sé. Por cierto Taiga, ¿ya te has hecho de novia? –cuestionó con curiosidad.

—¡Por supuesto que no! –le gritó apenado.

—Sigues siendo tan inocente –se carcajeó.

—¡Olvidaba lo fastidioso que eras!

—Nos vamos a divertir mucho, Taiga –amenazó sonrientemente.

Podía jurar que alguien tocaba vehementemente a su puerta, pero prefirió ignorarlo por completo. Se encontraba demasiado cansada como para estar de humor de atender a alguien en ese preciso instante. Y aunque el golpeteo frenó, ahora era su celular el que no dejaba de sonar una y otra vez; para su mala suerte se encontraba en la sala y ella en su habitación. Necesariamente tenía que ponerse de pie.

Tras mucho esfuerzo sobrehumano llegó a la sala, tomando el teléfono. No reconocía aquella voz o quizás se debía a que estaba más dormida que despierta.

—¿Acaso te desperté?

—Umm…¿Quién es? –preguntó literalmente más dormida que despierta.

—¡Eres tan cruel conmigo, Axelle!¿Ya te has olvidado hasta de la voz de tu padre? –preguntó lleno de pesar y dramatismo.

—¿Papá?¿Realmente eres tú? Te escucho diferente.

—A ti te oigo dormida. ¿Otra vez desvelándote jugando videojuegos hasta el amanecer? –interrogó con cierto reproche.

—Bueno fuera, pero no. Estuve haciendo un análisis literario de la Divina Comedia en inglés –un sonido secó se escuchó repentinamente. Sí, la rubia se había tumbado de lado sobre el suelo-.

—Mi preciosa hija siempre tan aplicada. Seguramente has obtenido una nota sobresaliente.

—No lo sé –bostezó y cerró con lentitud sus ojos.

—En serio que te oyes terriblemente cansada, Axelle. Quizás deberías tomarte una semana de descanso y venir con tu amado padre a Francia.

—Si mi madre se entera nos hará lo que la Iglesia le hizo a Dante.

—Tu madre por el momento no está, se fue con sus amigas de viaje a unas ruinas o algo así, la verdad es que dejé de prestarle atención después de que mencionó a todos esos pintores.

—Igual se enterará y nos matará lenta y dolorosamente, como siempre lo hace –habló sin mucha alegría.

—Pero Axelle, desde las vacaciones de diciembre no te he visto.

—Estamos en Mayo ya, ¿no? Solamente han pasado unos cuantos meses.

—¡Casi medio año! –lloriqueó del otro lado de la bocina-. Sabes que tu papá te ama mucho y siempre está preocupado por ti.

—Estoy bien, soy una adulta joven responsable –mascullaba tranquilamente.

—¿Entonces no te importaría que te visitara, verdad Axelle? –soltó en un tono tontamente acaramelado.

—¡¿Visitarme?! –aquella palabra había logrado quitarle de golpe todo el sueño habido y por haber-. ¡No, no puedes hacer eso! Espera a que llegue verano.

—Axelle, no seas tímida. Papá te ha echado mucho de menos y te ha comprado muchas cosas bonitas. En este preciso momento estoy llegando a Japón, así que nos veremos pronto mi pequeña Axelle.

—¡¿Papá?! –ese hombre ya había colgado, dejándole hablando sola. Su pesadilla recién estaba dando inicio.


	6. Repentina confrontación: Los amigos del ayer son los rivales del mañana

No es como si existiera algo interesante que admirar desde la azotea de su facultad, pero era mucho más cómodo que ir al comedor y tener que soportar todas aquellas miradas asesinas y molestas hacia su persona. Era como si le acusaran de uno de los peores delitos en la historia, cuando claramente no era más que una víctima de los malos entendidos y la prensa amarillista de la universidad.

Había acabado su desayuno en tiempo récord, por lo que simplemente se limitó a observar la maravillosa vista desde aquellas alturas, antes de aburrirse y ponerse a jugar.

—Al menos entregué el cuaderno de ejercicios y por ahora las cosas van bien, exceptuando a las enardecidas fans de Aomine-kun que no me quitan la mirada de encima. Supongo que pronto se darán cuenta de que todo no es más que un mero rumor.

—Así que aquí era donde estabas –resopló desde la puerta que permitía el acceso a aquella zona.

—¿Escondiéndote de nosotras, Daishi? –soltó otra chica con molestia.

—¿Y ustedes son? –les miró confundida mientras yacía sentada sobre el suelo con su nueva consola.

—No te hagas la inocente con nosotras. Sabemos que estás saliendo con Aomine-san.

—Si en todo caso fuera cierto ese rumor, es un hecho que a ustedes no tendría por qué importarles. Él es libre de andar con cualquier chica que quiera y no por ello deben intentar hacerle la vida miserable. Ya son lo suficientemente grandes para este tipo de cosas, ¿no?

—¿Nos lo está diciendo la persona que está jugando en esa tonta cosa? –reprochó la segunda, clavándole como navajas sus afilados ojos.

—Quizás les haga falta jugar algo como esto para que dejen de meterse en la vida de las otras personas –expresó secamente-. Y como ya les dije, entre él y yo no hay nada. Somos meros compañeros y en esa ocasión él me ayudó para que no pasara por un mal momento en el metro.

—Solamente lo dices para que dejemos de molestarte.

—Vayan y pregúntenselo ustedes mismas, les dirá exactamente lo mismo –recalcó.

—¡No te vas a salir con las suyas tan fácilmente, Daishi!

—¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí?¿Por qué tanto ruido? –Axelle reconoció de inmediato aquella voz pese a que únicamente la había escuchado un par de veces. Se trataba de Nariko, la capitana del Club de Kendo Femenino.

—Tsk, ya nos ocuparemos de ti después rubiecita –soltaron las dos a la par.

—Debe ser un verdadero fastidio andar con alguien tan cotizado y popular como Aomine-san.

—Es que yo no ando con él, ¿cuántas veces debo decírselos a todos? –hizo una mueca de total fastidio. Ese día hasta el desayuno le iba a caer mal.

—¿En serio? Pero si es lo que todos están diciendo. Incluso hay una linda foto de ustedes dos en el periódico escolar.

—Pues es una farsa. Él sólo me ayudaba en el metro para que no me toquetearan, es todo. Alguien tomó la foto e inició todo ese rumor –agregó.

—Eso es algo verdaderamente ruin –soltó con molestia. Odiaba a las personas que se vivían levantando farsas y chismes a las personas-. Entonces debes hacer algo al respecto.

—Con el tiempo se darán cuenta de que todo es falso y se les pasara.

—Pero mientras ese momento llega, las chicas se meterán contigo.

—No es la gran cosa –musitaba la rubia tras tirarse sobre el piso. No le importaba mucho que su ropa se ensuciara un poco.

—Sé que no tiene sentido que te insista más, pero, me gustaría que unieras al Club de Kendo. Tu talento nos será de gran ayuda en las nacionales que se celebrarán a finales del año.

—Ya te dije que renuncié al kendo hace tiempo atrás y que no iba a volver a participar en ningún torneo.

—Dejaste el kendo…¿por lo que pasó en las nacionales hace dos años atrás, no es verdad? –preguntó seriamente, sin dejar de mirar a la chica. Y aunque había sido prácticamente imperceptible su reacción, la había percibido en sus carmesí pupilas.

—No sé de qué está hablándome, Nariko-san.

—No lo niegues, Axelle-dono, no cuando yo estuve participando en aquel torneo.

—¿Cómo dice? –aquella simple revelación le hizo ponerse de pie bruscamente-. De ser así te reconocería.

—Yo te conocí a través de los combates que mi equipo y yo mirábamos antes de las finales. Estuvimos a punto de vernos en persona, después de todo tú venías representando a la Preparatoria Rakuzan, mientras que yo iba por la de Shutoko. Ambas escuelas llegaron a las finales.

—De manera que tú eras la capitana de ese equipo. Escuché que eran sumamente buenas.

—…Aunque al final me fue imposible medir fuerzas contra ti, Axelle-dono…ya que en el combate final nunca llegaste. Y lamentablemente, tu equipo perdió. Después de ese suceso, escuché que te retiraste y no volviste a practicar kendo.

—Estás mejor informada de lo que pensé. Pero no cambian las cosas…

—Axelle-dono, tú amabas el kendo tanto como esos chicos adoran el basquetbol. Admiraba el modo en que combatías y la manera esplendida en que lograbas hacer caer a tus contrincantes. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? Tenías un gran futuro por delante en el kendo.

—Algunas cosas pasaron, es todo. Nada por lo que hacer un melodrama –mencionó tranquilamente-. Tus chicas son buenas, sólo requieren practicar más y estarán listas para las nacionales.

—No me rendiré tan fácilmente, Axelle-dono.

La rutina impuesta por aquella confiable entrenadora había sido más de lo que esperaban. Pero no se le podía culpar, no cuando tenían pronto una competencia en puerta, que si bien no era la de mayor peso, les ayudaría para entrenarse y contemplar algún punto flaco. Después de todo, su mayor aspiración era la copa de invierno donde las mejores siete universidades más acreditadas de todo Japón se jugaban su prestigio deportivo.

—Por cierto, antes de que se marchen, quisiera invitarlos a jugar basquetbol mañana a medio día, en la cancha que se encuentra cerca de la estación del metro –pronunció Kagami tranquilamente, observando a cada uno de sus compañeros de equipo.

—¿Jugar mañana? –Hyuuga sabía del enorme amor que Taiga le profesaba al basquetbol, pero no esperaba que después de aquel diabólico entrenamiento todavía tuviera ganas de jugar el fin de semana.

—¿Contra quiénes, Kagami-kun? –preguntó Kuroko, tomando a todos por sorpresa, como siempre-.

—Unos viejos amigos míos están ahora en Japón. Ocasionalmente jugaba con ellos allá en América. Y uno de ellos me invitó a jugar, así que decidí preguntarles por si gustaban unirse –confesó bastante animado-.

—¿Y son buenos? –todos sabían de quién provenía aquella pregunta.

—Ve mañana y compruébalo contigo mismo, Aomine –le sonrió desafiante el pelirrojo.

—Me encargaré de poner en su sitio a tus pequeños amigos –sentenció sonriente el moreno-.

—No bajes la guardia o podrían hacerte pasar un mal rato –indicaba deliberadamente Kagami.

—Oh, suena bien.

—Ahí van de nuevo –suspiraba Riko-. Bien, ya que es una petición de Bakagami, mañana todos asistiremos a ese juego. Lo usaremos de práctica. Así se distraerán un poco en cambiar de oponente.

—¡¿A quién le llamas Bakagami?!

No se podía pedir mejor mañana de sábado que ésa. El sol lucía imperioso desde lo alto, mientras las blanquecinas nubes eran apenas visibles ante la mirada de un buen observador. El día simplemente era perfecto si lo que se buscaba era salir a divertirse o enfrascarse en una buena práctica de basquetbol.

Aquel grupo de chicos habían sido impecablemente puntuales, portando ropas cómodas y una mochila con todo lo necesario para soportar el calor abrumador que se encontraba haciendo.

La cancha casi en su totalidad yacía vacía, exceptuando a unos cuantos chicos que se encontraban levantando sus cosas mientras se les veía charlando amenamente. Y a la vez unos cuantos más se detenían de momento a observar a los recién llegados; los reconocieron de inmediato.

Colocaron sus cosas sobre los banquillos que dentro de aquella cancha existían y miraron en todas direcciones. No se veía indicio de que los susodichos amigos del pelirrojo estuvieran próximos a llegar. Aunque claro, todavía restaba un cuarto de hora para que dieran las doce.

—Creo que hemos llegado bastante temprano –indicaba Jumpei observando hacia los alrededores.

—Faltan unos cuantos minutos –Shun le dio un rápido vistazo a su reloj.

—Bueno, igual no recuerdo que fueran los más puntuales del mundo –indicó Kagami muy quitado de la pena.

—Kagami-kun, ¿ese chico no es conocido tuyo?

—¿A quién te refieres? –Kagami no fue el único que posicionó su mirada en dirección al centro de la cancha. Efectivamente había alguien, tumbado y con una toalla encima de su rostro. ¿Se habría desmayado de la insolación?

—No me digas que es…-el pelirrojo se puso de pie, caminando con cierta desconfianza hacia el sujeto desmayado. Tragó saliva y simplemente levantó la toalla con cautela-. ¿Puedes explicarme qué demonios haces aquí tumbado?

—Umm…Al fin has llegado Taiga-chan –le respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡No me llames así! –se enfureció de inmediato.

—¿Ya son las doce? –cuestionó el castaño, antes de flexionar sus piernas y ponerse de pie de un simple salto-. Sabes que Hadrien y Leo no son muy puntuales.

—¿Y qué hacías ahí botado, eh?

—Esperándote –respondió tranquilamente-. Llegué demasiado temprano, así que me puse a jugar con los chicos de por aquí. Los japoneses son interesantes.

—Nunca cambiarás, ¿verdad Marko?

—Incluso has traído contigo a Aomine-san –sí, había pasado del comentario de Taiga y sin decir más se había aproximado a los chicos con una sonrisa candorosa. Incluso su gorra ya no se encontraba con él, permitiéndole a sus rebeldes cabellos hacer lo que ellos quisieran-. Soy amigo de Taiga-chan, mi nombre es Marko Turletti, encantado.

—Es el chico de la vez pasada –soltó Momoi.

—Hola de nuevo –saludó.

—Él es uno de mis amigos –indicaba el pelirrojo-. Te presentaré con cada uno de ellos.

—No hay necesidad, los conozco a todos…Aomine Daiki, Juunpei Hyuuga, Izuki Shun, Rinnosuke Mitobe, Satsuki Momoi, Aida Riko y claro…Kuroko Tetsuya. Corrígeme si me equivoco.

—Estás bastante informado –estipulaba la castaña-. _Aunque su rostro me es familiar de algún lado…Umm, ¿pero de dónde?¿O quizás solamente estoy pensándome las cosas más de lo que debería? No obstante, ese nombre me suena de alguna parte, ¿pero de dónde?_

—Mi padre siempre me ha dicho que la llave del éxito es conocer a tu enemigo –comentó sin mucho interés-. Además el entrenador me ha hecho instruirme sobre los mejores jugadores de todo Japón. Ya que al ser extranjero, sabe que no conozco nada de por aquí.

—¿Qué les parece si calentamos un poco antes de que lleguen los demás y formemos equipos? –no era una pregunta, era una orden expedita.

—¿Yo también puedo hacer calentamiento con ustedes? –todos miraron entre confusos y sorprendidos la petición del castaño.

—Claro que sí, aunque espera un momento. ¿Podrías quitarte la camisa? –el chico se sorprendió un poco ante tan rara petición, pero al final terminó accediendo. Riko observaba cuidadosamente el marcado abdomen del castaño. Su buena vista siempre le ayudaba a obtener información sobre la condición física de cualquier jugador-….Vaya, no tengo nada que objetar. Tu cuerpo es algo que muchos jugadores envidiarían.

—No recibo comentarios como esos siempre. Estoy sorprendido de su habilidad, Riko-san –le sonrió tan galantemente que le fue imposible a la entrenadora no sonrojarse. Aquel italiano tenía su encanto.

—¡Deja de seducir a nuestra entrenadora, idiota! –ya se había encargado de golpear en la cabeza al pobre chico.

—Yo no estaba haciendo nada, sólo le elogio. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

—Que ella es una entrenadora monstruo y esos halagos no van con ella. Además si le dices esas cosas después no habrá quién le soporte…-fue lo último que dijo antes de tener un acercamiento entrañable con el suelo.

—Qué buen brazo tienes, Riko-san –felicitaba el chico.

—No creo que sea para tanto –respondió gentilmente-. Sólo hice lo que cualquier otra entrenadora haría.

—Disciplina ante todo.

—Marko-kun, tú no necesitas calentamiento, ya que se ve que has estado jugando. De hecho deberías descansar un poco.

—No te preocupes por él…Estará bien incluso si lo pones a correr unas veinte vueltas…-era Kagami hablando desde el suelo-…Es un obsesionado con el ejercicio, que estoy seguro que al menos estuvo en dos partidos antes de que llegáramos.

—De hecho tres, pero no es algo que interese –afirmó mientras le ofrecía una mano ayuda a su amigo.

—Lo sabía, sigues con esa energía inagotable, ¿cierto? –al fin se había levantado, observando al oji esmeralda. Le sacaba bastantes centímetros de altura.

—Pues sí me canso, Taiga. Me haces sonar como si fuera un monstruo como tú.

—¡Cállate pequeñejo!

—Igual voy a acabar primero las vueltas –sentenció al tiempo que empezaba a correr a toda marcha. Taiga le alcanzó en breve.

—¡En tus sueños!

—Aomine-san también está bastante motivado –aquella escena podría parecer encantadora para muchas mujeres, pero no para aquellos jugadores que observaban todo desde la banca. Después de todo el italiano yacía entre esos dos altos hombres, unos que no estaban dispuestos a permitirle que se les adelantara.

—¿Tres juegos y todavía tiene energía para correr así de rápido? –el de gafas sencillamente parecía estar frente a otro subnormal como Kagami y Aomine.

—Diría que sus piernas son el área más trabajada de su cuerpo, pero estaría mintiendo. También lo está el resto de su cuerpo en el mismo nivel. Es claro que su resistencia está por encima de muchos jugadores y ese podría ser un problema para vencerle.

—Pero si no posee una buena técnica entonces de nada sirve que tenga tan buena condición física –señalaba Shun.

—Él tiene buena técnica. Sabe moverse dentro de la cancha, aprovechando su velocidad y elasticidad, por lo que puede dar giros inesperados que para muchos jugadores resultaría imposible –mencionaba la peli rosa pensativa-. Pero dudo que eso sea todo lo que tiene por ofrecer.

—Otra vez lo ha hecho –dijo suspirante el recién llegado. Aquellos ojos dorados simplemente se posicionaron en Riko y los demás-. Hola.

—Debes tener mejor modales, Hadrien. Lo primero que debes hacer es saludar y como estamos en Japón no olvides de agregar el honorífico correspondiente al final del apellido de la persona –indicaba su acompañante, un chico igualmente de alto que él.

—Tú y tus formalismos, Leo –le fastidiaba que él fuera de ese modo.

Sus ojos eran tan azules como el cielo mismo y a la vez, bastante vívidos. Contrastando de un modo sumamente particular con el tono canela de su piel. Era una combinación bastante única pero favorable, especialmente cuando se le añadía el tono albino de su cabello.

El flequillo que poseía se encontraba peinado hacia atrás, despejando su frente, pero a la vez siendo incapaz de contener aquellas largas hebras de cabello de sus costados.

Ambos vestían ropas deportivas, llevando consigo sus respectivas mochilas.

—Hasta que llegan –regañaba Taiga tras detenerse y recuperar un poco el aliento.

—Es culpa de Hadrien, se entretuvo con una tontería a medio camino –criticaba Leo mirando de reojo al causante de la tardanza-.

—Tú fuiste quien se tomó más de media hora decidiéndose qué ropa ponerse. A veces eres peor que una mujer en su primera cita –recriminaba a Leo.

—Mejor cállate y mueve tu trasero a la cancha, que ya están calentando –el oji dorado simplemente bufó y saludó a todos de manera general antes de dirigirse hacia donde el pelirrojo y los otros dos permanecían.

—Discúlpenlo, no ha sido educado adecuadamente –estipulaba el peli blanco, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Todos estaban sorprendidos por sus buenos modales-. Ahora si me permiten, empezaré el calentamiento para que podamos iniciar con nuestro juego amistoso.

—Ah, no hay problema –agregaba Riko con cierto nerviosismo. Esos tres poseían personalidades muy curiosas-… _Tal vez esté pensándolo de más, pero ellos quizás sean…_

—¿Qué te parece si damos un par de vueltas más y empezamos? –interrogaba entusiasta Taiga, mirando fijamente a Marko.

—Suena bien, Taiga-chan.

—¡Ya te dije que dejes de llamarme así, idiota!

—No te cortes Taiga-chan, y sigamos corriendo –aquel condenado jugador ya había iniciado su maratón.

—Está muy entusiasmado –agregaba Hadrien.

—Es que hay buenos jugadores. Ya sabes, en su universidad se encuentra Himuro y no se llevan demasiado bien.

—¿Himuro se encuentra en la Universidad de Tohoku? –cuestionó Taiga con sorpresa.

—Así es…Él es muy bueno, pero con su talento no es suficiente para que el equipo de basquetbol pueda dar pelea durante el National Seven Tournament, por lo que trajeron un jugador del extranjero, a Marko –informaba Leo, quien ya se había puesto a correr junto con el resto.

—En mi caso no hay tanto problema, ya que Murasakibara se encuentra en nuestro equipo –indicaba Hadrien campantemente-. Además de que tenemos otro talento en nuestro equipo.

—De modo que Marko tiene las cosas difíciles.

—¡Se están quedando muy atrás! –les gritoneó el castaño.

—Eres más rápido de lo que pensaba –el italiano admitía no haber visto el momento en que Aomine le alcanzó. Estaban peligrosamente parejos.

—Me ha sorprendido, Aomine-san –felicitaba sin bajar ni un poco la velocidad, es más, había incrementado su trote-. Sé que aún no soy lo suficientemente bueno para enfrentarme uno a uno contra usted, pero haré lo que sea necesario para tener una oportunidad como ésa en el torneo invernal.

—Suenas como un fanático empedernido –soltó con burla.

—Admiro su juego, Aomine-san…Admiro esa forma tan libre de jugar baloncesto –expresó tan seriamente que incluso aquella relajada mirada se había helado por completo.

La hora del pre calentamiento ya había pasado y ahora mismo se estaban terminando los preparativos para iniciar el juego amistoso. Aunque lamentablemente las retas debían ser de tres contra tres debido a la falta de jugadores.

Los primeros en ir a la cancha, por haber salido victoriosos en el piedra-papel-tijera, fueron los superiores. El resto debía seguir lamentándose en la banca.

—Maldita sea Kuroko, ¿por qué eres un asco en ese juego? –masculló Kagami con malhumor.

—Kagami-kun, tú fuiste el que decidió el juego.

—Sólo serán quince minutos, así que dejen de quejarse par de idiotas –regañaba Aomine.

—¡No me des órdenes Aomine! –chisteó el pelirrojo de inmediato.

—Solamente cállense y vean el partido –amenazaba Riko con sus manos hechas puños.

El partido recién había dado inicio, logrando de inmediato apreciarse las posiciones que cada uno de los jugadores desempeñarían durante el juego. Podían observarse de inmediato a Hadrien y Mitobe parados a poca distancia de la canasta; ellos se encargarían de ser el pivote de ambos equipos.

Tanto Hyuuga como Leo representarían el apoyo necesario para aquellos dos que fungían como la escolta del equipo.

—Hadrien, no dejes que ni una sola entre –sentenciaba Marko al tiempo que hacía unos rápidos estiramientos-. Leo, no te confíes demasiado y cuando tengas oportunidad tira, no te detengas por nada.

—Seguro tu actitud debe molestar al capitán del equipo, ¿verdad? –se burlaba Leo.

—Posiblemente ya hasta se agarraron a golpes por eso –se rió el oji dorado.

—Hyuuga.

—Ya lo sé, en cuanto tenga el balón intentaré encestar. Lo que quisiera saber es que tan alto es capaz de llegar ese chico.

El sonido del silbato se escuchó por toda la cancha, y fue en ese preciso instante en que los jugadores empezaron a moverse, listos para iniciar la contienda.

Podría considerar como un grave error el haber parpadeado durante unos breves instantes, justo cuando aquel castaño se encontraba dentro de su campo visual. Ya que fueron esos segundos de nula concentración los que ese jugador había usado para pasar de él.

Pero la cosa no iba a ser simple, no cuando había alguien más esperándole. La confrontación uno a uno fue inevitable. Tenía que bloquearle en ese preciso momento mientras Shun hacía lo mismo con su otro compañero de equipo. El duelo de miradas dio inicio.

El balón botó hacia la derecha y posteriormente hacia la izquierda, en un ir y devenir. O ese chico era demasiado hiperactivo o estaba tramando algo no demasiado agradable.

Giró sobre su pie izquierdo, volteando ágilmente. ¿Es que acaso estaba decidido en pasarle el balón a Leo?

Sus piernas se flexionaron, más que listas para mandar aquel balón en una parábola perfecta. Pero pronto aquel intento sería rápidamente interceptado. Y eso era justamente lo que él deseaba.

Con esa misma destreza volvió a girar hacia el sentido contrario, iniciando nuevamente con el bote del balón e incrementando la velocidad de sus pasos. Pero en su camino había un enorme problema bloqueándole la canasta.

Sonrió animosamente, como quien está a punto de experimentar un suculento placer. Estaba emocionado por tener que encarar a aquel enorme japonés.

El intento de robo había sido bloqueado por el moreno, alguien que se movía rápidamente entre la cancha y que no estaba dispuesto a que fastidiaran el avance de su amigo.

Simplemente se detuvo, saltando prácticamente de inmediato.

Aquel sonido fue seco y bastante duro; el castaño había regresado a la seguridad del suelo mientras aquel balón rebotaba en la cancha tras haber ingresado magníficamente en el aro.

Mitobe no había alcanzado a bloquearlo gracias al tiempo de retraso que el tiro poseía, lo que hacía más difícil calcular el momento correcto para interceptarlo; aunado a su magistral orientación. El enano sabía tirar muy bien pese a su estatura.

—No bajen la guardia chicos, que el encuentro apenas ha empezado y seguramente después de esto no nos permitirán acercarnos ni remotamente a la mitad de la cancha –indicaba Marko limpiando el sudor de su frente con su camisa.

—Jamás me canso de ver los saltos de Marko –agregaba alegremente Hadrien.

—Bueno, así compensa el ser tan bajo.

—¡Los estoy escuchando idiotas! –les regaño enfurecido. La estatura era un tema tabú para él.

—No les dejaremos las cosas fáciles –sentenciaba Hyuuga.

—Eso está bien, porque odio las cosas fáciles –sonrió de lado el castaño.

Nadie podía objetar que era un juego aburrido, ni por asomo. Ambas partes se encontraban dando lo mejor de sí, pero tampoco era demasiado difícil darse cuenta de la diferencia en habilidades y resistencia que cada uno de esos extranjeros poseían en comparación con Hyuuga y los demás, era lo suficientemente grande como para asombrarse poco del marcador final.

Hadrien no sólo saltaba alto y era capaz de bloquear literalmente cualquier tiro sin importar por dónde viniera, sino también era rápido y un experto en envolver a sus adversarios en fintas estilizadas que hacían que hasta el más experto se las comiera sin problema alguno. Por lo que además de fungir como Pivote, era un férreo Delantero de Poder.

El peli blanco tampoco se quedaba atrás, no cuando era capaz de ofrecer tiros desde la esquina más lejana de la cancha, logrando encestar desde cualquier ángulo sin importar lo complicado de la situación, resultando así un peligroso adversario. Él podía fácilmente pasar de un magistral tirador a un Ala-Pivote.

Marko por su lado, pese a su estatura no era despreciable en lo más mínimo. De hecho asombraba la facilidad que tenía para pasar de Armador a Escolta. Incluso no hacía nada mal los bloqueos gracias a esos grandes saltos que le daban una ventaja notablemente abrumadora.

Y en contraste con sus contrincantes, se les veía tranquilos y todavía con la energía suficiente para continuar jugando.

—Demonios, ese chico salta condenadamente alto. ¿Cómo demonios no empieza a sentir los efectos secundarios de algo como eso? –expresaba el de gafas, bañado en sudor intentando recobrar sus valiosos electrolitos con una bebida energética.

—Hadrien es igual de molesto e intimidante que tú, Kagami –señalaba Shun. Mitobe simplemente asintió, apoyando la noción.

—Les dije que no les subestimaran.

—¡No lo hicimos, Kagami idiota! –resopló molesto el capitán del equipo-. Si mis tiros no eran bloqueados por Hadrien, el balón era robado por Marko o Leo. Ninguno de ellos dejaba de moverse.

—Todos ellos son veloces y tienen una gran resistencia, por lo que es difícil que se cansen dentro de un juego. Incluso ahora Hadrien y Leo han entrado en calor…Esos tipos son de esa clase de jugadores que entre más presiones, más ofrecen –Kagami estaba ya de pie, junto con Kuroko y Aomine, era su turno de poner en su lugar a esos tres sonrientes chicos-.

—Ya están todos con esa cara de alegría –suspiraba Riko.

—Toma esto como una experiencia para comprobar las fuerzas de nuestros futuros adversarios –señalaba Momoi.

—Estos idiotas lo único que quieren hacer es medir fuerza y fanfarronear –masculló la castaña.

Los seis jugadores se encontraban en el centro de la cancha con el balón siendo custodiado por Riko. Ella sería la encargada de lanzarlo.

—¿Están listos? –preguntaba la mujer por igual.

—Cuando quieras, Riko –decía Taiga, clavando su fiera mirada en el oji dorado.

—Siempre con esa mirada tan intensa, como si fueras una bestia al acecho.

—Al menos me entretendrás un poco –agregaba el moreno, observando detenidamente a Marko. Había decidido que él sería su contrincante en ese juego.

—Usted es muy entretenido Aomine-san, pero ahora las cosas están un poco diferentes aquí –sus esmeralda ojos se postraron en el peli azul-. Y dejar a Kuroko solo, no es una idea inteligente, especialmente ahora que sabe tirar y que pasa desapercibido por la cancha.

—No parece representar problema para ti, Marko-kun.

—Hadrien y Leo, son mi equipo ahora, debo confiar en que podrán enfrentarse a Aomine-san y Taiga, mientras me encargo de ti. Me esforzaré por verte dentro de la cancha, Kuroko-kun.

El equipo formado por aquellos dos miembros de la Generación de los Milagros y el novato Taiga, era concebido por muchos como una combinación monstruosa e imparable por lo habilidosos que cada uno de ellos resultaba ser. Existan muy pocos contrincantes que estaban a su nivel.

El juego recién había dado inicio y se podía respirar la tensión que invadía el aire, después de todo, el grupo de Taiga se había hecho del balón.

Por segundos que parecieron eternidades ninguno de los seis jugadores se movió ni un milímetro. Estaban analizándose antes de hacer cualquier movimiento. El momento de atacar dio inicio, comandado por Marko, quien estaba más que fijado en robar el balón y mover el juego a su favor.

Ninguno de aquellos jugadores había ganado porque sí, todos sabían lo que hacían a la perfección y la versatilidad que poseían para cambiar su posición de acuerdo a las circunstancias, sólo era una muestra clara de que llevaban jugando por mucho tiempo, y no se habían limitado a una sola posición. Taiga y los demás tampoco estaban fuera de su liguilla, eran abrumadoramente competentes.

Solamente cinco minutos habían transcurrido desde que iniciaron y nadie había logrado anotar ni un punto. Todos los intentos de encestar se veían mutuamente frustrados y el robo del balón era algo que ocurría a cada momento. Cada uno se encontraba en movimiento, nadie se quedaba a defender la preciada canasta.

La primera canasta estuvo a punto de entrar y proporcionar una notoria ventaja, sin embargo, era algo que aquel capitán temporal no iba a permitir. Una vez más todos fueron espectadores de aquel monstruoso salto, uno que trajo consigo el balón a su bando.

Sin embargo, en el justo instante que tocó el suelo empezó a desplazarse con aquellos dos siguiéndoles el paso. El resto no demoró en reaccionar.

Marko no iba a tenerla fácil, no cuando existía un miembro fantasma capaz de pasar imperceptible entre los jugadores. Él se habría de encargar de robar el balón y devolvérselos a sus compañeros. O eso era lo que él pensaba hacer.

Su mano rozó la silueta del balón. El esférico simplemente había pasado a su mano contraria en una fracción de segundo. ¿Había fallado?¿Había tenido suerte al haber cambiado la orientación del balón en ese momento?

—Te lo dije, ¿no? Que tendría toda mi atención puesta en ti, Kuroko-kun.

—De ninguna manera…pudo haber notado a Kuroko-kun –soltaba Riko, tratando de hallar una respuesta a ello.

—Pero de no haberlo hecho no hubiera podido evitar que le robara el balón –agregaba la peli rosa.

—Ni siquiera ha pasado el tiempo para que la desorientación de Kuroko deje de funcionar –alegó Hyuuga pensativo.

— _¿Entonces cómo es que logró darse cuenta de que estaba allí? Ninguno de sus amigos lo notó, por lo que logró llegar a Marko fácilmente. ¿Es que acaso ese chico todavía tiene más misterios que desconocemos?¿Realmente qué tan fuerte será…_? -la castaña no era la única que yacía perpleja por lo que acaban de ver.

—Yo seré tu oponente, Turletti –estipuló Aomine. Ya se había encargado de frenar el avanza del castaño y ahora estaban cara a cara.

—Es raro que me llamen por mi apellido –agregó con cierta pena.

—No sé cómo demonios lo hiciste, pero lograste frenar a Tetsu apenas inició el juego. Y esos saltos tampoco son poca cosa. Quién diría que Bakagami tenía a amigos tan interesantes.

—Taiga también es muy bueno. Y hasta el momento es el único que ha logrado traspasarle…-dijo tan tranquilamente como le era posible.

—Debe ser una broma…

Su atención se había concentrado en aquella mirada, en esos ojos que pasaron de ser despreocupados y alegres, a unos completamente agudizados y fríos como una implacable tormenta helada.

Le era imposible no sentir aquella presión sobre cada fibra de su cuerpo. Cada uno de sus músculos se tensó desde el cuello hasta sus tobillos. Era casi ridículo que alguien como él fuera capaz de crear semejante presión con tan solo despedirse de su sonriente y relajado rostro.

En ese preciso momento pensó que durante todo el partido había estado enfrentándose a la persona equivocada y que al fin había llegado aquel prometedor jugador que le haría hervir la sangre de emoción y adrenalina con su juego.


	7. Por esas cosas que ocurren en los momentos inesperados

Nadie decía nada, todas las miradas estaban concentradas en aquel par de jugadores que no se quitaban la mirada de encima, apreciando cada minúsculo movimiento por más irrelevante que éste fuera. La tensión sería cortada de un momento a otro.

Y aquel preciado deseo se hizo realidad, no obstante, no del modo que todos ansiaban.

¿Quién habría sido capaz de romper esa impecable tensión y ambiente de juego con aquel directo y perfecto tiro?¿Cómo es que había logrado impactar de lleno aquel esférico sobre la cabeza del concentrado castaño?¿Nadie consideraba lo descabellado y peligroso de una acción como ésa?

Mientras Marko sobaba su cabeza del repentino embiste, el balón rodaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia de donde él se encontraba.

—Unhg…Sólo conozco a alguien capaz de hacer alguien como esto…

—¿Puedo saber qué haces aquí tan tranquilamente cuando tenemos un partido hoy por la tarde, Turletti?

Aquel tono grueso y rasposo de voz provenía indiscutiblemente de ese gigantesco y robusto hombre. No era una exageración decir que pasaba los dos metros fácilmente, ni tampoco que se ejercitaba en algo más que el baloncesto, después de todo su musculatura quedaba expuesta a leguas.

Su largo cabello negro azulado se encontraba sujeto en una coleta alta mientras unas cuantas hebras de cabello le delineaban su alargado rostro triangular.

—¿Realmente era necesario que hicieras eso, Osamu? –cuestionó con fastidio el castaño. Gracias a aquella intervención el partido entero se había detenido.

—Osamu-san, para ti. Soy tu superior, no lo olvides –masculló con el ceño fruncido, clavando sus ojos tono avellana en el chico.

—Tsk…Se va a armar la buena –comentó por lo bajo Hadrien mientras miraba de reojo a Leo.

—Ustedes son los titulares de las universidades de Hokkaido y Osaka, ¿no? Deberían estar entrenando con su equipo en vez de venir a jugar amistosamente con estos chicos.

—Sí, supongo que sería lo mejor. Pero también se requiere descansar, ¿lo sabe? –ahí estaba Hadrien hablando de más.

—Compórtate, no tiene caso que inicies una riña ahora –pedía el peli blanco.

—Taiga, lamento que nuestro juego amistoso haya sido interrumpido. Ya competiremos en otra ocasión –soltó con cierto pesar al tiempo que posaba su mirada en su amigo, hasta llegar a Aomine-. Y justo cuando las cosas estaban resultando divertidas.

—Ya nos veremos las caras en el campeonato. No te vayas a acobardar o lastimar –soltó con saña verdadera.

—Aunque tenga un esguince no pienso perderme un juego contra ustedes tres.

—Hora de irnos Turletti –sentenciaba el hombre, uno que no parecía ser muy paciente.

—Lo que usted diga, Osamu-san –chasqueó con fastidio.

—Espero estés listo para tu castigo.

—¿Castigo?¿Otra vez me pondrá a correr 8 kilómetros diarios o se ha decidido por el levantamiento de pesas? –ya había tomado sus cosas, cargando su mochila al hombro.

—Jugarás los cuatro cuartos del partido sin opción de cambio. Y tendrás que encestar un mínimo de 30 puntos por cuarto. Si pensabas que ibas a poder descansar y no hacer nada como en los otros dos partidos, estás equivocado. Podrás ser el favorito del entrenador pero no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya siempre –comentó duramente. Odiaba los favoritismos y Marko era el vívido ejemplo de ello.

—¿30 puntos? –iba a decir algo, pero su superior estaba más que molesto y el quejarse sólo empeoraría su condena-. Está bien.

—¡¿Por qué demonios no sales de aquí como las personas normales?! –le gritoneó con fastidio total. Ese chico podía sacarle de sus cabales varias veces al día en unos cuantos minutos.

—Esto es normal para mí –dijo tranquilamente el chico. Mismo que se encontraba con una pierna del otro lado del mallado que definía la cancha.

—¡Idiota eso no es normal! –ahora era Kagami el que le gritaba.

—Por cierto, Osamu-san, ¿dónde será el juego?

—¡¿En serio no lo recuerdas?! Te lo dije ayer más de veinte veces.

—Marko es un distraído de lo peor, por lo que pone atención a ciertas cosas por corto tiempo…-soltaba Hadrien con plena serenidad.

—Además de que es olvidadizo por naturaleza –fulminaba Leo.

—Nos iremos de aquí directo a la estación, allá te lo diré –Osamu respiró profundamente para calmarse y no asesinar al italiano-. Sólo porque eres el miembro más valioso no te asesino aquí mismo.

—¿Más valioso? Eso sí que me hace reír, Osamu-san –expresó con cierta monotonía tras llegar hasta el suelo de un simple salto-. Yo sólo vine a jugar basquetbol, no a que me vean de ese modo –simplemente su buen humor se había esfumado. Ya no tenía más que hacer allí, de manera que se fue rápidamente del sitio.

—Si no fuera tan caprichudo, las cosas serían mejor. De hecho sería mucho mejor de lo que ahora es –murmuraba Osamu-. Me disculpo por mi comportamiento, pero es la única manera de mantener bajo control a alguien del temperamento de Turletti.

—Él es un cabezota hecho y derecho –recriminaron los tres amigos-. Un poco de maltrato le sentará bien.

—¿Qué clase de amigo eres, Kagami-kun? A veces me arrepiento de ser tu sombra.

—¡Kuroko idiota, mejor cállate!

El domingo al fin había llegado, por lo que era el momento idóneo para abandonar la comodidad del hogar e ir a divertirse un poco con lo que la ciudad tenía para ofrecer.

No extrañaba que hubieran numerosas parejitas yendo y viniendo, luciendo terriblemente acaramelados. Después de todo la zona comercial de Odakyu estaba repleta de restaurantes, tiendas departamentales y cuanta cosa se pudiera imaginar uno. El ambiente sencillamente era el idóneo si lo que se buscaba era apuntar una buena cita.

Si bien lucían como una pareja ante los ojos de todos los que les observaban, la realidad distaba mucho de ello. Sin embargo, ambos se encontraban acostumbrados a que malinterpretaran su situación.

—Has estado muy pensativo desde ayer, Dai-chan –pronunció Momoi al tiempo que sujetaba el menú.

—Nada de qué preocuparse –parecía bastante entretenido jugueteando con el salero que yacía en su mesa.

—Parece que te la estabas pasando bien jugando con Marko-kun.

—Algo por el estilo.

—En serio, ¿qué te pasa? –no se tragaba el cuento, no cuando lo conocía de toda la vida prácticamente.

—Quizás miré mal…pero por un breve instante sentí que ese chico estuvo a punto de entrar en la zona.

—¡¿Hablas en serio?! –exclamó con enorme sorpresa.

—Pero bien podría estarlo malinterpretando –comentó más relajado-. Tendría que enfrentarme a él nuevamente para saberlo, pero ese grandulón metió sus narices en el mejor momento.

—Es bueno ver que has encontrado a alguien que te motive aunque sea un poco –dijo sonriente.

—Tampoco es para que te emociones. Todavía no sé si vale la pena o no.

Sin embargo, su charla pasó a segundo término cuando todo el sitio empezó a llenarse de murmullos. ¿Qué es lo que estaba causando la pequeña conmoción entre la clientela femenina?¿Es que acaso que tenía relación con los recién llegados que miraban en todas direcciones en busca de una mesa disponible?

—Queremos la mesa de la esquina derecha, al fondo –indicaba el peli blanco.

—¿Ese de allí no es Aomine?

—Usa los honoríficos, ya te lo dije innumerables veces. No estás en Alemania.

—Entonces sentémonos en ese sitio y empecemos a ordenar, estoy que me muero de hambre –agregaba el castaño.

—Pero si son ellos –parpadeó sorprendida la peli rosa. Vaya que la ciudad era pequeña como para topárselos en el mismo restaurante.

—Aomine-san –saludó cortésmente Leo.

—Que sorpresa verlos de nuevo –agregaba sonriente Marko.

—Por cierto, ¿no hemos perdido a alguien de vista? –lanzó el oji dorado mirando en todas direcciones. Faltaba alguien.

—Seguramente se entretuvo en la tienda de a lado –agregó calmadamente Leo-. Aparecerá cuando le dé hambre.

—Pues yo la vi muy molesta por haberle despertado tan temprano en domingo y entrar sin avisar.

—¡Esa fue tu idea, estúpido! –vociferaron los otros dos, dejando aturdido al castaño.

—Les permitiremos seguir con su cita –indicaba el moreno al tiempo que continuaba su camino. La mesa que ellos eligieron sólo se encontraba a una de donde Aomine y Momoi se hallaban.

—¡No es una cita! –se oyó la queja de la peli rosa-. Solamente somos amigos de la infancia.

—¡…Los amigos de la infancia son amantes en potencia…! -mencionaba Marko campantemente desde su asiento.

—Ahora entiendes por qué no salgo a pasear con él…en público….-refunfuñó Hadrien.

—Pensé que era porque te impedía conquistar a las chicas que te toparas en tu camino.

—Olvidaba lo puritano que eras –recalcó.

Aquellos rosáceos ojos se toparon de lleno con esas pupilas carmesí. Ambas estaban tanto desconcertadas como asombradas. Y por unos largos segundos lo único que hicieron fue saludar con un ademán.

—Daishi-kun –Momoi fue la primera en romper el hielo.

—Satsuki-kun…Aomine-kun…Hola.

—El día simplemente se tornó mucho más fastidioso –soltó el moreno cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Dai-chan! No seas grosero. No puedes tratar de ese modo a tu novia.

—Que no somos novios, ¿cuándo lo van a entender? –resoplaron los dos al unísono. Hasta coordinados salieron.

—Dai-chan, no seas penoso. Jamás lo has sido, no empieces ahora –¿es que nadie se daba cuenta de que todo era un chisme a gran escala?

—Eres novia de Aomine-san, no me lo esperaba, Axelle –allí estaba el castaño dándole unas cuantas palmaditas a la rubia en son de felicitación.

—Marko, sabes que sigo molesta por despertarme temprano hoy y sacarme de mi departamento aún en contra de mi voluntad, ¿verdad?

—Pero así pudiste encontrarte con Aomine-san, ¿no es grandioso? Perdona, seguramente iban a salir y ese tipo de cosas –se disculpaba el castaño.

—Ella y yo no somos pareja, todo es un estúpido rumor.

—¿Entonces?

—Nada Marko, vámonos a nuestra mesa y dejemos de molestar…-sentenció jalando al chico del antebrazo.

—El mundo es muy pequeño –mencionaba Momoi.

En cuanto llegó aquella conocida a la mesa, todos terminaron desviando la mirada hacia un punto de menor presión. Ella estaba atravesándolos con su acusadora mirada.

—Axelle, te ves bien –Leo fue el primer en hablar-. ¿Desde cuándo no nos vemos?¿Desde diciembre del año pasado?

—Desde año nuevo para ser precisos –comentó mientras tomaba el menú y lo hojeaba.

—Tu cabello ya está mucho más largo, se te ve bien –halagaba Hadrien.

—Gracias.

—¿Y qué tal la universidad? –interrogaba Marko.

—Ajetreada como no tienes idea. Han pasado muchas cosas que nunca preví.

—¿Cosas como Aomine-san?

—Cosas como él, Taiga y Kuroko…-suspiró.

—Tus amigos son muy fuertes –Marko simplemente sonreía como un niño pequeño que ha hallado la mejor juguetería de todas-. Muero de ganas por medir fuerzas contra Aomine-san.

—¿Y qué hay de Taiga? Pensé que también era tu rival por excelencia.

—Seguramente Himuro querrá su revancha contra él, por lo que le tomará de rival.

—Sigo sin entender por qué te fuiste a esa universidad, Marko.

—¿No es obvio? -le miró de soslayo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Contigo muchas cosas no son obvias.

—La Universidad de Tohoku no es muy fuerte, de hecho el año pasado fue incapaz de ganar un partido, incluso teniendo a Osamu Fuchida entre sus titulares. No se pueden esperar milagros si sólo uno de los jugadores es bueno –platicaba seriamente Leo.

—Y como bien conoces a Marko, no le gustan las cosas sencillas. Por lo que consideró que el entrar en una universidad con tan pocas posibilidades de obtener la victoria en la National Seven Tournament, representaba para él, el mejor de todos los retos posibles.

—De manera que quieres hacer que un equipo tan débil como el de la Universidad de Tohoku logre llegar lo suficientemente lejos como para que tenga una oportunidad de ganar la copa, ¿no?

—¿No es más emocionante de esa manera? –habló con despreocupación alguna-. Lo siento, pero si tengo las cosas fáciles no haré esfuerzo alguno.

—Pues tendrás que practicar adecuadamente, Marko. Los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros están regados en las universidades que participarán en el torneo este invierno –sentenciaba la rubia.

—También participará Shinya –enunció Leo. Aquel nombre llamó la atención de todos en un instante.

—¿En qué universidad está él? –preguntaba sumamente interesado Marko.

—Está en la Universidad de Kyushu.

—¿En serio? –Hadrien estaba que no se la creía-. En esa universidad también se encuentra…

—Saijirou Akashi –finalizaba Axelle.

—Creo que no podemos quedarnos estáticos mucho tiempo –Marko suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

—Antier vino mi padre a visitarme –cambió de tema Axelle. Sabía que hablar de Shinya era algo que molestaba a todos por diferentes razones.

—¿En serio? Qué bien, me hubiera podido saludarlo. Es muy divertido salir con tu padre –habló el castaño.

—Pero le duró poco el gusto, mi madre le habló a las pocas horas y le hizo regresarse a Francia en un dos por tres.

—Ungh…Comprendo…Bueno, es que a tu madre…es imposible decirle que no…-Hadrien sudaba en frío. Ya había tenido sus malas vivencias con la madre de su amiga.

—Todo está bien mientras ella no venga a Japón –comentó Marko con la mitad del rostro azul de miedo.

—Hay cosas con las que uno no debe jugar –espetó seriamente Leo con su mirada ensombrecida.

—Definitivamente…Jamás podremos olvidar lo que sucedió aquel día de pascuas cuando estábamos en primaria….Desde ese día no veo a los conejos del mismo modo -todos tragaron saliva pesadamente y no dijeron más.

La tarde había caído al fin y después de horas de diversión, compras y amenos momentos, había llegado el momento de despedirse y enfrentar la cruel realidad de que al día siguiente había clases. No obstante, aquellos chicos no parecían desanimados, sino todo lo contrario. Y después de una larga despedida en la estación, ellos se marcharon, dejándole completamente sola o eso era lo que ella creía.

—¿Y Satsuki-kun?

—Vio a Tetsu y simplemente desapareció de repente. ¿Y todas esas bolsas? –miró de reojo que la chica iba bastante cargada.

—Golosinas –soltó cínicamente.

—¿Cómo puedes mantener esa figura si comes tantas de esas cosas?

—Me cuesta trabajo subir de peso, por eso –respondió tranquilamente-. Aunque eso me recuerda algo –sin más empezó a remover entre sus bolsas; al parecer buscaba algo con enorme afán.

—¿Y eso? –ella había dejado sus bolsas sobre el suelo para poder cargar adecuadamente aquella pequeña caja de plástico de empaque colorido y adorable, mismo sobre el cual ponía "Truffle Crème Egg".

—Es para tu mamá, en agradecimiento por permitirme alojarme en su casa aquella noche –comento tras entregarle el paquete al moreno-. Son huevos de chocolate rellenos, espero sean de su agrado.

—¿Acaso realmente quieres ganártela? Haces esto como si realmente pensaras que somos algo –señaló, clavando su aguda mirada en ella.

—Yo suelo darle regalos a las personas que estimo o que han hecho algo bueno por mí sin una doble intención. Lo llamo ser agradecida. No es lo que piensas –dijo sueltamente-. Mucha gente me malinterpreta, pero no puedo evitar ser así –no comentó más, no porque ya no se le ocurriera nada más, sino más bien porque aquel cínico hombre no sólo había abierto el paquete, sino que ya le había dado un mordisco a uno de esos primorosos chocolates- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –intentó inútilmente quitárselos. Él era más alto y le bastaba con levantarlos con una de sus manos para que ella no llegara jamás.

—Sabe mejor de lo que parece.

—Son para tu madre, no para ti –dictaminó-. ¡No te los comas todos! –sus intentos eran en vano. Al poco tiempo de haber iniciado su infructuosa lucha, todo había terminado para esos chocolates.

—Sabían bastante buenos –opinaba el peli azul tras relamer sus labios.

—Menos mal compré otros por si algo malo les ocurría a esos huevos de chocolate –mascullaba la rubia mirando una pequeña bolsa color carmesí que saltaba a la vista fácilmente-. Así que no te lo comas –ordenaba a la vez que le pasaba aquella bolsa; parecía como si se tratara de un regalo.

—¿Qué se supone que tiene? –le miró con detenimiento.

—No te incumbe –soltó.

—Igual podría comérmelo en el camino a casa.

—¡Deja de comerte todo lo que te doy! No es para ti, es para tu madre –chasqueó haciendo un gesto de enfado que le causó bastante gracia a Aomine, porque le parecía estar apreciando la berrieta de una niña-. Sólo para que no vayas a hacer lo mismo, te daré esto para que te hastíes y no te quede hueco para lo que hay en esa bolsa –la caja de tonos café con dorado era lo de menos, incluso el tamaño ligeramente considerable que poseía. Lo que realmente le pareció curioso era que poseía un moño blanco de lunares coloridos. Era sencillamente bonita esa caja de trufas.

—¿Acaso crees que soy una chica o qué? –refunfuñó. ¿Es que nada le parecía a ese hombre?

—No, pero eres más complicada y fastidiosa que una. Y eso que yo soy mujer –aquellas palabras se clavaron como frías cuchilladas en su hinchado orgullo de hombre.

—Maldita mocosa.

—Sabes que tus ofensas no me afectan, ¿verdad?

—Tsk…Anormal.

—Eso tampoco funciona –dispuso sonriente.

—…Tabla de planchar…

—No soy plana –le lanzó una mirada envenenada. Hasta que algo le molestaba de verdad.

—Así que hasta alguien como tú le importan ese tipo de cosas –le sonrió burlonamente. Al fin había hallado con que fastidiarla.

—¿Tan seguro estás de que soy una tabla de planchar? –se giró hacia él, mirándole desafiante.

—Es algo que se aprecia de inmediato –espetó aún con esa sonrisa socarrona en sus labios, dirigiendo sin descaro alguno su mirada por debajo de las clavículas de la chica.

—Te permitiré que lo compruebes por ti mismo, Aomine-chan –él odiaba ese tono en particular que usaba para hablarle, era como si se burlara de él al tiempo que le orillaba a seguirle el juego.

—¿Sabes con quién te estás metiendo?

—Con Aomine Daiki –sonrió cínicamente.

—¿Te crees muy lista, no es así? –endureció el tono de su voz. Estaba empezando a cabrearse.

—Tú eres el que empezó la pelea y quien quería enfadarme después de todo. Entonces, ¿tienes las agallas de hacerlo? –desafió.

—¿No vas a terminar lloriqueando por algún lado o quejándote después? –a él no se le podía retar absurdamente.

—Por supuesto que no –indicó-. De alguna manera quiero ver si eres capaz o no.

—Tú lo pediste.

—Adelante –sentenció sonrientemente mientras cruzaba sus brazos por detrás de su cintura.

Tragó saliva pesadamente, observando la exasperante tranquilidad con la que esa mujer le observaba. Le continuaba retando al mismo tiempo que se burlaba de él de forma silenciosa y constante. ¿Pero qué es lo que esa mujer tenía en mente?¿Dejarlo completamente en ridículo o hacerlo ver como un completo pervertido? Tanto si enfrentaba como escapaba del reto, el resultado no le favorecería en lo más mínimo.

No sabía cuántos segundos habían transcurrido desde que ese duelo entre ambos dio inició, lo único de lo que estaba completamente seguro es que no se iba a echar para atrás en ese momento. Y mucho menos si sólo se encontraban ellos dos en la estación.

— _Maldita mocosa, retarme a hacer algo como esto. Sólo a alguien como a ella se le ocurriría, sin embargo…._

— _Si no lo hace ahora será mi burla de ahora en adelante. Pero si tiene el valor entonces tampoco le irá del todo bien._

— _¿Por qué no se puede comportar como el resto de las mujeres?¿Se cayó de su costosa cuna cuando era una mocosa?_

— _¿Tendrá los pantalones para hacerlo?_ –le miró complacida al ver que no se había movido ni un centímetro de su sitio-.  _Gané._

Su mano se detuvo a mitad del camino. Sencillamente no podía seguir con algo como eso por muchas razones que en ese momento se le vinieron a la mente. Y como bien sabía, la rubia le dedicaba una delicada sonrisa triunfal.

—Tú ganaste…esta vez.

—Eres mejor hombre de lo que pensaba que eras, Aomine-kun.

Pero bastaron solamente unos cuantos segundos para que los dos se quedaron completamente helados y callados. Simplemente eran incapaces de procesar con eficiencia lo que estaba pasando en ese preciso instante.

Le fue imposible contener aquel impulso involuntario. Su mano simplemente había actuado por sí sola en el instante en que se postró sobre esa suave área.

Si bien ambos habían detenido aquel desafío, parecía ser que el universo no iba a dejarles escapar tan fácilmente. No cuando éste había adquirido la forma de aquel silencioso y desapercibido chico que había tropezado casualmente contra la espalda de moreno, desencadenando aquel funesto efecto domino.

—Aomine-kun, no debes hacer este tipo de cosas en público. La gente pensará que eres un pervertido –habló tan tranquilamente como siempre era usual en su persona, clavando sus penetrantes ojos en aquellos dos sonrojados chicos. Sí, los tres se encontraban tumbados sobre el suelo mientras las puertas del metro se abrían lentamente.


	8. Alerta: la oscuridad de la ciudad

Ninguno de los tres se miraba mutuamente, todos parecían estar más ocupados admirando las instalaciones de aquel vagón que prácticamente iba vacío. Tampoco es como si alguno de ellos quisiera tratar aquel vergonzoso acontecimiento que había tenido lugar hace unos minutos atrás en la estación en largo tiempo. Habían tenido una suerte abrumadora al encontrarse con un vagón literalmente vacío, abriéndoles las puertas frente sí.

Ahora lo único que quedaba era soportar el viaje de regreso a casa.

—Daishi-kun, ¿por qué me has golpeado a mí también? Yo solamente me tropecé accidentalmente –la mirada fija de Kuroko se posicionó en la rubia, quien permanecía sentado en el extremo del asiento tratando de pensar en algo que no fuera aquel "incidente".

—Porque no te caíste accidentalmente, Kuroko Tetsuya –le recriminó clavando su filosa mirada en él. Era como si quiera asesinarlo con ella.

—Pero los dos sabemos que esas eran las intenciones de Aomine-kun desde el inicio –prosiguió.

—¡¿Quieres que el siguiente golpe sea mío, Tetsu idiota?! –masculló enfurecido el moreno. Sobre su mejilla derecha permanecía aquella roja marca: la mano de Axelle en toda su magnificencia.

—Aomine-kun, todos sabemos que tienes intereses puntuales con las mujeres –habló tranquilamente mientras se sobaba su mejilla izquierda.

—¡Es tu culpa Kuroko! –volvió a gritarle Axelle.

—¡¿Y tú por qué demonios me golpeaste?!¡Si fue Tetsu el que hizo todo! –alegaba Aomine mirando fastidiado a Axelle.

—Él te empujó, claramente…¿Pero quién fue el que se tomó el atrevimiento de apretar esa zona, eh? –lo admitía, el tono que le ofertaba la rubia recordaba a muchos mafiosos. Esa cara de nunca rompo un plato era jodidamente engañosa.

—Fue un mero acto reflejo…-soltó sin vergüenza alguna, cruzándose de brazos.

—Y por esa razón merecías ser golpeado como Tetsu.

—Llámame Kuroko-kun, por favor Daishi-kun.

—Te llamo como se me dé la gana hacerlo, Tetsu –remarcó, haciendo énfasis en el nombre del peli azul-. ¿Algún problema?

—No hay problema alguno, Axelle-kun.

—Al menos algo bueno salió de todo esto –agregaba Aomine tocándose la mejilla, era doloroso.

—¿Qué? –soltó la rubia sin mirarlo.

—Al menos descubrí que no eres una tabla de planchar.

—Aomine-kun, me hubiera gustado haber sido tu sombra nuevamente, pero sabes que me dio gusto conocerte. Ganaremos la competencia de diciembre en tu nombre –se comprometió Kuroko con una seriedad abrumadora.

—Y luego se preguntan por qué siento desagrado por más del 90% de la población masculina –farfullaba Axelle al tiempo que empezaba a abrir una bolsa de papas.

Aomine ya no se quejaba más, no porque no quisiera, ya que estaba lleno de variados insultos en su cabeza, sino más bien porque alguien le había acomodado perfectamente un golpe en el estómago, logrando sacarle el aire por completo. Estaba fuera de combate.

—Pronto será Junio y las vacaciones de verano se acercarán aún más.

—Así como el torneo regional –indicaba Kuroko tranquilamente.

—Estoy segura de que les irá muy bien. Son muy buenos –alentaba.

—Es una lástima que Aomine-kun no vaya a participar. Le extrañaremos.

—Era un buen basquetbolista.

—¡Idiotas, ¿por qué demonios están hablando de mí como si estuviera muerto, eh?! –al fin se había medio recompuesto y ahora estaba que ni lo calentaba el sol.

—Sabes Axelle-kun, a veces siento como si pudiera escuchar su voz. Es nostálgico.

—Recuerdo cuando tomé el mismo metro que él en la estación. Se le veía muy feliz mientras pensaba en la competencia de invierno –comentó con cierta añoranza.

—Si al menos ahora estuviera con nosotros –expresaron en perfecta sincronía aquel par.

—¡USTEDES DOS ME LA VAN A PAGAR!

El fin de semana había quedado atrás, y el inicio de semana había empezado para variar, un poco agresivo. Después de todo, los exámenes parciales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, al igual que los tediosos trabajos que eran dejados sin compasión. Era como si los profesores pensaran que los alumnos no llevaban más asignaturas.

Incluso alguien que llevaba las materias al día empezaba a sentirse un poco estresada por los exagerados deberes que le dejaban.

Abrió su casillero, siendo imposible no notar aquel grupo de tres cartas en tono rosa. Estaba claro que eran cartas de amor.

—Al parecer eres más popular de lo que me imaginaba, Satsuki –mencionaba Taiga mientras miraba de reojo a Momoi. Ambos eran compañeros de carrera y sus casilleros se encontraban a lado.

—No es algo que me haga sentir orgullosa –suspiró-. No estoy interesada en ninguno de ellos, sólo en…

—Kuroko –sentenció el pelirrojo.

—No hay nadie mejor y más lindo que Tetsu-kun –espetó sonrojada, con el fondo coloreándose de rosa. Cuando empezaba a mencionar a ese chico, se volvía inesperadamente melosa, hasta niveles asfixiantes.

—Ah, Kuroko…es alguien inusual –la verdad seguía preguntándose cómo es que alguien como ella estaba tan fijada en su amigo. No es que Kuroko fuera el ser humano más interesante y atractivo de todos.

—¿Y cómo les ha ido en los entrenamientos? –preguntó casual. Ya habían empezado a avanzar, listos para dirigirse a su salón de clases. Sí, también compartían horarios.

—Riko está aumentando los ejercicios. Todo se está tornando bastante pesado. Y creo que tiene en mente una ida a la montaña…-soltó sin humor. Aquellos recuerdos del pasado se apilaban en su mente uno tras otro.

—Es normal, es la entrenadora del equipo. Así que debe poner todo su empeño.

—Estoy sorprendido de que le hayan permitido ser la entrenadora, sabiendo que hay uno ya aquí.

—Posiblemente se dieron cuenta de que estaba mejor capacitada que ese entrenador. Y también pudo haber influido que el padre de Riko se lleve tan bien con los superiores de la universidad.

—Es un buen punto.

Pero su amena charla no duró demasiado tiempo. Habían sido interceptados por un chico, seguramente de otro campus porque no lo habían visto nunca.

Era de estatura mediana, complexión un tanto ordinaria. Pero lo más característico de él era el tono anaranjado de su despeinada caballera, así como esos ojos bermellón. De alguna manera resultaba un chico apuesto.

—Momoi Satsuki, ¿verdad? –la chica asintió y él prosiguió-. Me llamo Kosei Iida, encantado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Iida-kun?

—Me gustaría invitarte a salir este sábado, Satsuki-kun –dijo con firmeza.

—Lo siento mucho –soltó con cierta pena la chica-. Pero ya estoy enamorada de alguien más, por lo que no puedo salir con nadie más –confesó completamente sonrojada.

—L-Lo entiendo –soltó con cierto aire de decepción-. Ese chico es muy afortunado por tener a una chica como tú –agregó.

—Sí, lo siento mucho, de verdad –no le agradaba tener que rechazar a cada chico que se le declarara. Pero lamentablemente no podía hacer nada por cambiar la decisión de su corazón.

—Descuida, fui muy ingenuo al pensar que tenía una oportunidad contigo. Así que discúlpame y que tengas un excelente día –simplemente se despidió y se fue calmadamente.

—Apenas empezamos la semana y ya se te declaró uno –soltó bromista Taiga.

—No es gracioso Kagamin –regañó inflando los mofletes.

—Mejor darnos prisa o el profesor no nos dejará entrar a clases…¡Y deja de llamarme Kagamin!

Miraba sin mucho interés hacia la ventana. Gracias a que se encontraba en la primera planta le resultaba fácil contemplar la amplia cancha de baloncesto que permanecía tras el pasillo que bordeaba a su salón de clases. Todos estaban muy emocionados practicando. ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo? En invierno se realizaban las nacionales de diversos deportes y la Universidad de Tokio no iba a negarse a participar.

Y cuando decidió hojear su libro de texto, un par de manos se depositaron sobre éste. Ahí iban de nuevo con esos interrogatorios matutinos.

—¿Qué sucede ahora? –preguntaba sin interés alguno Axelle a la vez que jugaba con su lapicero.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Aomine? –preguntaba una animadamente.

—¿Ya se han besado?¿Es bueno? –soltó otra.

—¿O es que acaso ya lo han hecho? –dijo una tercera. Esa preguntó provocó que la rubia soltara el útil escolar en un santiamén.

—No, no y claramente no –respondió abruptamente-. Ya les dije que él y yo no somos novios. Así que no sigan con eso –pidió.

—Pero si hacen una bonita pareja…-comentaba la primera.

—Pues ninguno de los dos lo percibe de esa manera –espetó-. Solamente somos amigos, es todo.

—Aunque todos en la universidad piensan lo contrario. Pero bien podrías tener razón –hasta que alguien pensaba un poco las cosas-, ya que por lo que he escuchado, a él le gustan las mujeres de grandes pechos.

—Y ciertamente Axelle no está tan dotada….

—Tengo más que todas las chicas que hay en este salón, incluyéndolas…-finalizó con una hermosa sonrisa-. Por lo que dejen de fastidiarme –su tono era tan dulce como aterrador. Ellas simplemente tragaron saliva pesadamente.

—¡Axelle! –llamaba una recién llegada. Se trataba de una chica de cabello castaño, corto hasta los hombros, de ojos penetrantemente negros.

—¿Qué sucede Yukari? –preguntaba desde su asiento.

—Necesitamos de tu ayuda –comentó una segunda. La otra chica era un poco más alta pero con curvas mucho más marcadas. Su cabello azul rey se encontraba recogido en una coleta lateral, permitiendo admirar sus castaños ojos.

—¿Megumi?

Las tres chicas abandonaron el aula, dirigiéndose sin chisteo alguno hacia la última planta del plantel educativo. Y tras caminar un poco por el largo pasillo, se detuvieron frente a una de las ocho puertas que allí había.

Habían llegado al club de fotografía.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitan de mí? –estaba curiosa por los motivos de sus dos amigas; razón por la que accedió a acompañarlas. Fatídico error.

—Lo sentimos mucho Axelle, pero era el único modo –agregaba con pesar la peli azul.

—Se aproxima el verano y tenemos que dar buenas fotos al periódico o tendremos problemas con nuestro club –expresaba Yukari.

—¿Qué se supone que significa esto? –ya había sido encerrada en aquella aula destinada para los miembros del club. Y se había dado cuenta de que no era la única, aunque solamente conocía a dos chicas de allí-. ¡¿Riko y Satsuki-kun?!

—Así que también te atraparon a ti –resopló frustrada Riko.

—Me dijeron que me obsequiarían unas fotografías de Tetsu-kun si venía con ellas.

— _Así que fue de esa manera en que te atraparon…_  Ahora explíquense ustedes dos –miró con recelo a aquel par de chicas.

—La verdad es que los chicos que llevan la tutela del periódico quieren fotografías distintas para la siguiente edición. Y como estamos atenidos a ellos, es decir, si no cumplimos sus pedidos ellos pueden fácilmente disolvernos y conseguirse a otros…no nos queda más opción –empezó a explicar Megumi.

—Y debido a que el tema de la siguiente edición va sobre las chicas más inteligentes y guapas de la universidad. Nos hemos visto en la necesidad de requerir sus servicios…Además también nos basamos en una encuesta de popularidad –aquella hoja con un lindo gráfico de colores se postró frente a esas tres chicas.

—Comprendo el punto –menciona Axelle-. Pero yo no soy popular –dijo campante-. Así que me largo –y antes de que pudiera cruzar la puerta había sido interceptada por esas dos amigas suyas.

—Tienes el promedio más alto del campus de Ciencias Farmacéuticas. Y entraste en el raking por ser extranjera…Pese a lo que crees, muchos chicos te consideran bastante maja.

—Pero a mí no me importa, yo quiero irme solamente.

—Por favor, Axelle, ayúdanos. Te devolveremos el favor después –rogaron las dos.

—Pero no quiero –resopló.

—Te compraremos el videojuego que quieras sin importar el costo –propuso Megumi.

—¿El que quiera? –Axelle había desistido del escape y meditaba la propuesta.

—No hay límite de costo –a su amiga se le iluminaron los ojos. Lucía como una chica enamorada.

—Unas cuantas fotos no van a matarme.

—¿Y ustedes qué dicen? –sí, ese grupo de chicas se habían encargo de ofrecerles por su colaboración lo que más les gustaba. Malditas debilidades.

—No hay problema –soltaron el resto sin objeción.

No sabían con exactitud cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que entraron a aquel salón, lo único de lo que estaban conscientes ahora es que allí contaban con todo lo necesario para tomar las preciadas fotografías. Y agradecían enormemente que las vestimentas a usar fueran meros uniformes escolares, mismos que les proporcionaban seguridad y confort.

Tras tomas fallidas, retoques e instrucciones para posar adecuadamente, el trabajo fue hecho. Por lo que todas las chicas seleccionadas retomaron su rutina diaria.

—Debo de admitir que fue más agotador de lo que me imaginaba –Axelle estiró un poco el cuerpo, se sentía un tanto confracturada.

—Al menos pude obtener todas estas lindas fotos –en sus manos yacía aquel grupo de fotos. Era Tetsu en todo su esplendor, desde practicando hasta durmiendo bajo la sombra de alguno de los árboles de la universidad.

—Y todavía nos queda el entrenamiento –agregaba Riko ya jalando del brazo a la rubia-. No te vas a escapar este día, Axelle. Los otros días te lo perdoné, pero hoy no, así que espero hayas venido preparada.

—Ah, sobre eso, creo que mejor debería dejarlo.

—Nada de reproches señorita.

—Mándale saludos de mi parte a Tetsu-kun y Dai-chan –se despedía amablemente la peli rosa. Riko ya se había marchado arrastrando a Axelle en contra de su voluntad.

¿Qué tan segura podía ser la ciudad por la noche? Posiblemente lo suficiente como para que la gente transitara animadamente entre las calles y los diversos establecimientos de comida. Y era justamente lo que ese grupo de tres chicos se encontraban haciendo.

La mesa se llenó de numerosos envoltorios redondos. La orden de hamburguesas así como de papas fritas había llegado. Y ellos no demoraron en saciar sus estómagos, causando cierta incredulidad y temor en quienes se detenían a mirarlos.

—Estoy sorprendido de la cantidad de hamburguesas que los dos son capaces de ingerir –mencionaba Kuroko tranquilamente mientras sorbía de su batido de vainilla.

—Los entrenamientos de Riko cada día me dan más hambre –agregaba Taiga con la boca llena.

—Además de que las hamburguesas de aquí, son las mejores –secundaba el moreno ya con su segunda hamburguesa en mano.

—Aomine-kun –llamó seriamente. Ambos lo observaron, aguardando a que continuara-. ¿No crees que es bueno que salgas de vez en cuando con Axelle-kun? –preguntó inocentemente.

—¿Quieres que te apalie otra vez, verdad Tetsu cabrón? –le amenazó.

—¿Es que acaso no te parece atractiva, Aomine-kun?

—¿Atractiva…?¿En qué sentido? –no recordaba que la chica fuera la gran cosa.

—¿Cómo que en qué sentido? –frunció el ceño el pelirrojo.

—¿A ti te lo parece? –le respondió con una pregunta.

—Pues es linda, además inteligente y cocina bien –comentó tranquilamente Taiga.

—Ummm…¿Con qué linda? –y aquella escena donde había sido abofeteado por ella se le hizo presente-. Debes estar fastidiándome.

—Los dos se llevan muy bien, incluso cuando pelean se entienden –Kuroko, el consejero del amor.

—Ey, Tetsu, ¿qué pretendes?

—Quizás no sean novios de verdad…pero realmente lo parecen –prosiguió Kagami.

—¿Por qué no la invitas a salir y así despejas tus dudas? –lanzó el peli azul luciendo calmado.

—Me niego. Además ella no es mi tipo –recriminó.

—Aomine-kun, eres un pervertido –señaló inquisidoramente Kuroko-. Ahora entiendo por qué ella no te hace caso y te ve como una molestia.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? –esas simples palabras terminaron de destruir el buen humor del chico.

—Nada en particular –y él simplemente continuó en lo suyo, ignorando la mirada encendida de Aomine Daiki.

— _¿Está insinuando que no soy lo suficientemente bueno como para que ella me vea más que como un simple amigo? Tsk…_ -Tetsu le había dado en donde más le dolía.

Después de haber degustado una buena cena, cada quien tomó su dirección correspondiente. Había que llegar a casa y refrescarse un poco después de aquel espartano entrenamiento vivido hace apenas unas horas atrás.

El moreno transitaba tranquilamente por las callejuelas. Esa noche había optado por acortar un poco el viaje hacia su casa, ya que no deseaba caminar de más. Suficiente ejercicio por un día.

No obstante, algo detuvo sus pasos en seco. Al parecer nunca faltaban los aprovechados que gracias a su altura y corpulencia deseaban pasarse de listos con los más débiles. Y si bien no era la clase de persona que le gustaba meterse en problemas innecesarios, había cosas que simplemente no podía dejar pasar.

—¿No creen que es algo injusto cuatro contra uno? –eran altos, pero apenas llegaban al hombro del moreno. Y aquella mirada no reducía su intimidación.

—¡A-Ayu…Ayúdame! –rogaba el intimidado chiquillo. Seguramente ni a segundo año de secundaria llegaba.

—¡Cállate mocoso llorón! –ordenó uno de los cuatro, empujando de una patada al chico contra el suelo-. Los débiles como tú no tienen derecho a quejarse.

—Y ustedes simplemente no son mejores que él –mascullaba Aomine tranquilamente.

—¿Acaso vienes a defenderlo? Métete en tus propios asuntos –soltó con enfado en un segundo.

—O te arrepentirás de meterte contra nosotros –añadió otro más.

—Así que mejor vete…antes de que le ocurra algo a esa linda amiga que tienes…-agregaba un cuarto, uno que llevaba una gorra negra, resultándose imposible verle el rostro. Era tan alto como él-. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah sí, Satsuki Momoi, ¿verdad? –esa simple oración endureció el mirar del moreno. ¿De qué iba todo eso?¿Por qué había sacado algo como eso tan de repente? Y sobre todo, ¿quién era él?

—No sé de qué estás hablando –intentó sonar calmado.

—Aomine Daiki, jugador estrella de la Universidad de Tokio. Conozco todo de ti, eres sumamente popular –informó sonrientemente-. No me agradan los hombres que se meten en su camino…Alguien como tú es indigno…

—¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando? –con cada palabra que decía sencillamente entendía menos.

—No hay necesidad de que te dé explicaciones, Aomine –agregó burlonamente-. De momento será mejor que nos despidamos –ya había dado media vuelta, iniciando su retirada.

—No creas que te dejaré ir así como así –amenazó-.  _No después de que has insinuado prácticamente una amenaza._

Evadir los lentos y poco practicados golpes de aquellos tres chicos, fue pan comido. Pero seguirle los pasos a ese chico era ya otra cosa. No sólo era veloz y sabía moverse entre las calles de la ciudad, sino también era ridículamente ágil.

¿Es que cuando se imaginó conocer a alguien que se desplazaba por los obstáculos urbanos como si fuera cosa simple y ordinaria?¿Por qué no simplemente cedía y listo? Quizás porque sabía que en el momento en que lo dejara escapar haría algo sumamente peligroso.


	9. La angustia tiene un sabor amargo a desesperación

Recién había salido de aquel centro comercial con un par de bolsas pendiendo de ambas manos. Había llegado el día en que debía reabastecer la alacena por lo que era normal que tuviera que cargar con tanto. Aunque agradecía que no tuviera que caminar demasiado, ya que su edificio se hallaba a un par de cuadras de donde realizaba sus compras semanales.

—Al fin terminé –suspiró cansadamente la rubia tras empezar a caminar de vuelta a casa.

Sin embargo, no dio ni un solo paso más. Frente a ella había un par de conocidos. ¿Qué es lo que hacían ellos allí a esas horas de la noche, tan lejos de casa?

—¿Kagami?¿Tetsu-kun?¿Qué es lo que andan haciendo por aquí?

—¿No has visto a Aomine-kun? –preguntó el peli azul con seriedad.

—No lo he visto desde que salimos de clases. Pensé que se encontraba con todos ustedes –respondió por inercia.

—Lo estaba, pero nos despedimos hace un par de horas atrás –contaba Kagami-. Satsuki nos ha llamado preguntando por él.

—De manera que no ha llegado a casa todavía…-concluyó Axelle. Esos dos simplemente asintieron.

—No responde a su teléfono…Preguntamos si lo han visto, pero nada.

—Lo único que logramos conseguir es que lo vieron corriendo detrás de un chico con gorra, pero es todo –señalaba el pelirrojo.

—Y ya pasan de las diez…-comentaba la rubia-. Aomine-kun no parece del tipo de chico que se enfrascaría en una pelea callejera así porque sí, ¿no?

—Seguramente le provocaron con algo en específico. Aomine-kun puede ser muy impulsivo cuando sabes en dónde pegar –pronunció Kuroko.

—¿Ya le avisaron a los otros? –ellos simplemente asintieron-. Bueno, empecemos por aquí a ver si tenemos suerte.

¿Cuántas horas habían invertido en aquella búsqueda infructuosa? No lo sabían con exactitud, lo único que tenían en mente es que ya llevaban revisadas varias áreas y sencillamente no hallaban nada. La frustración era el menor de los sentimientos que se empezaba a acumular en sus mentes. No deseaban pensar lo peor, por lo que se mantenían en constante movimiento pese a que pronto el nuevo día no demoraría en asomarse en el horizonte.

Si bien deseaban continuar buscando, debían al menos descansar un poco y restablecer energías. En ese instante agradecieron que al menos uno de los tres viviera cerca y ofreciera su departamento para que pasaran lo que quedaba de la noche.

—Despejaré lo que hay en los sillones, sólo tengan un poco de paciencia –comentaba la rubia, dejando la puerta abierta para que sus dos amigos entraran.

—¿Puedo usar tu cocina?

—Adelante –ya se había ido directo hacia la sala. Había muchas cosas que quitar de los sillones, además de tomar algunas cobijas para que pudieran cubrirse. La madrugada estaba siendo muy fría.

—Axelle-kun.

—¡Kuroko, no me pegues esos sustos! –gritó asustada al contemplarlo que estaba prácticamente frente a ella. Llevaba consigo un par de cobertores.

—¿Podemos usar éstos?

—Por supuesto –sonrió y simplemente terminó de quitar todo. Kuroko se encargó de acondicionar los sillones.

—La comida ya está lista –anunció Taiga tras entrar-. ¿Crees que pueda usar tu ducha? Realmente no quiero irme a dormir así.

—Claro, ¿sabes dónde está? –él simplemente asintió y se fue.

—Los otros tampoco tuvieron suerte…-suspiró larga y pesadamente-. Espero no esté metido en serios problemas.

—Aomine-kun estará bien, ya lo verás –dijo para animar a Kuroko y a ella misma.

—Tienes razón. Él es fuerte y seguramente ya les dio su merecido.

¿De dónde provenía aquel constante y fastidioso goteo que estaba convirtiéndose en un verdadero dolor de cabeza?¿Por qué le costaba enfocar adecuadamente lo que tenía frente suyo?¿Y qué era eso que le impedía moverse libremente?

Aquel olor era sencillamente inconfundible. Era la esencia fuerte y repudiada del hierro, tan próxima a su nariz, tan íntima como para tocarla sin dificultad alguna.

Su abdomen estaba adolorido por lo que le resultaba un verdadero martirio el siquiera intentar curvar su cuerpo. Parecía ser que solamente sus extremidades se habían salvado de ser mancilladas y no obstante eran poco o nada lo que podían hacer por ayudarle a levantarse del suelo.

—Al fin despertaste, Aomine.

—Ungh…¿Qué…demonios es lo que pretendes? –cuestionó con molestia a quien se encargaba de custodiarle, de observarle desde la esquina más lejana y oscura de aquella húmeda y hermética habitación. Sólo existía una fuente de luz, desde arriba, gracias a aquel viejo tragaluz.

—¿Sabes a cuántos les destrozaste el sueño de jugar? Solamente porque te creías insuperable, especial, sencillamente inalcanzable…Has arruinado el sueño de muchos.

—¿Ah? Así que es de eso de lo que se trata…No es mi culpa que ellos hayan renunciado solamente porque fueron incapaces de hacer algo contra mí. Si quieren hallar culpables, que se miren a sí mismos –masculló molesto.

—Aunque yo no hice esto por ellos. En realidad mis motivos son otros –habló con entusiasmo, como si estuviera pensando más-. Ellos actuarán después –aseguró felizmente.

—¡Maldito, sólo deja que te ponga las manos encima! –amenazó. Esa mirada podía calar a cualquiera, pero a aquel chico simplemente le dibujaba una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. Estaba demente.

—No lograste alcanzarme Aomine, eres más lento de lo que pensaba…Además no debiste de haber bajado la guardia cuando empezaste a corretearme cerca de la estación. Debiste deducir que era una trampa y como tal, que no iba a estar solo –comentó tranquilamente.

—Sólo hiciste lo que es propio de una rata cobarde. Realmente no has hecho absolutamente nada…-soltó socarrón.

—Golpearte demasiado duro no sería conveniente, después de todo, eres un basquetbolista muy estimado y necesario para la Universidad de Tokio…Y sobre todo, con las pequeñas heridas que tienes ahorita, lo sucedido entre nosotros dos no sería más que una mera pelea callejera –rió por lo bajo. Había abandonado su asiento y empezado a caminar por el área, como un cazador que aguarda por el momento de clavar sus colmillos en su vulnerable presa.

—¡Al menos ten el valor de mostrarme tu rostro! –demandó el moreno intentando inútilmente ponerse de pie. Sus brazos yacían cruzados, permaneciendo entre su espalda y aquel delgado poste de metal.

—…Ya nos hemos cruzado, Aomine –agregó con comicidad-. Sólo que como es usual en ti, eres incapaz de ver a los que te rodean.

—¡¿A dónde crees que vas, maldito?! –gesticuló rápidamente. Él estaba dirigiéndose hacia la única salida que allí había.

—Te dejaré aquí un poco más para que reflexiones sobre esa mala actitud que tienes, Aomine. Cuando crea que es tiempo suficiente, yo mismo me encargaré de informarles a tus preciados amigos dónde te encuentras. O quién sabe, tal vez la policía termine hallándote primero.

—¡ _Debo hallar un modo de salir de aquí antes de que ese maldito enfermo haga algo!_

¿A quién le importaban las clases cuando se tenía en manos un severo problema? Al menos a aquel grupo de chicos era lo que menos les importaba en ese preciso instante. Ya habían desistido de ese día de ir a clases y por ahora se encontraban reunidos en el departamento más cercano.

—De manera que nadie tuvo éxito al final –soltó frustradamente Kagami.

—Sin importar en dónde buscáramos todo fue en vano –secundaba Riko.

—Su celular después de un rato fue apagado –agregó con consternación Momoi-…La policía ya fue avisada de esto, pero por el momento nada.

—Aquí están marcadas las zonas que ya revisamos cuidadosamente –Hyuuga extendió aquel pequeño mapa sobre el suelo. Todos se agacharon para mirarlo detenidamente. Restaban unas cuantas áreas por revisar, al menos dentro de la zona que ellos habían delimitado. Tokio después de todo, era una ciudad inmensa.

—No queda más opción que dividirnos –propuso Shun-.

—Es lo más viable –susurraba Kagami.

—Pues hagámoslo –apoyaba la rubia.

—Deberíamos ir en grupo de dos, ¿no lo creen? –todos miraron a Kuroko y asintieron de inmediato.

Las horas se esfumaron velozmente tal cual granos de arena por las manos y los resultados no eran en lo más mínimo alentadores. Sin embargo, se negaron a perder las esperanzas. Todavía quedaban unas cuantas horas antes de que la tarde cayera, por lo que no dudaron en aprovechar aquel valioso tiempo.

—Revisemos nuevamente la zona antes de marcharnos –indicaba Taiga mientras compraba un refresco en la pequeña máquina expendedora que se habían topado-. ¿Quieres algo?

—Un café frío, por favor –Axelle observaba hacia el frente. Había un parque infantil donde los niños pequeños se divertían en la compañía y vigilancia de sus madres.

—¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí? Jamás había ocurrido algo como esto –comentó molesto al tiempo que le entregaba a la chica su preciada bebida.

—Es lo mismo que me gustaría saber –ya había destapado su preciada bebida, demorando nada en sorber un poco. Requería permanecer despierta un poco más-. Vámonos, no tenemos más tiempo que perder.

—Andando.

¿Qué diversión podía existir en ver a alguien jugar alegremente Otedama mientras se avanza tranquilamente por las ruidosas callejuelas de la ciudad?¿Es que era tan anticuado que no conocía que existían otro tipo de juegos o era que lo hacía solamente por fastidiar?

Lo único seguro era que empezaba a colmar la paciencia de su acompañante.

—¿Tienes que estar haciendo eso mientras caminamos, Kuma? –espetó fastidiado, clavando sus violáceos ojos en su acompañante, un chico que le igualaba tanto en altura como en corpulencia.

—Sabes que jugar este tipo de cosas me desestresan. Termino fastidiado de los entrenamientos y esas cosas –comentó calmadamente. Ahora le había sumado un otedama más a su pequeña odisea.

—Haz lo que quieras entonces. No entiendo por qué me molesto entonces –suspiró removiendo sus ondulantes cabellos rosáceos, peinándolos tenuemente hacia atrás. Ya le era suficiente con aquel flequillo lateral que poseía como para lidiar con sus rebeldes cabellos.

—¿Seguro que es por aquí? –se detuvo en seco, apreciando todo con esos profundos y hermosos ojos grisáceos. A diferencia de su acompañante, el poseía un tono castaño cobrizo y un flequillo central extremadamente corto y mullido.

—¿Insinúas que tengo un mal sentido de la orientación?

—Llevamos más de una hora intentado llegar a la estación del metro y según tu madre se encontraba a quince minutos de tu casa…¿Quieres que lo ponga más claro o qué?

—Simplemente demos vuelta en la esquina y estaremos de vuelta.

—Es lo que llevas diciendo desde hace rato. Mejor déjame preguntar…Quédate aquí parado y no te vayas a mover, ¿entendiste? –indicaba como si fuera un niño pequeño y él el adulto responsable.

—Kuma imbécil.

—Disculpen, buenas tardes, ¿podría decirme qué camino tomar para llegar a la estación de metro más cercana? –iba preguntando el castaño conforme se acercaba a un grupo de amas de casa.

—¿Viste lo que pasó anoche? Otra vez esos chicos causando problemas…Incluso ahora traían a un joven bañado en su propia sangre. ¡Es terrible! ¿Cómo es que nadie hace nada con ellos? Son un peligro para nuestros hijos –habló con total preocupación una de esas dos mujeres.

—Disculpe, ¿podría decirme más al respecto? –ahora era aquel alto chico el que había llamado la atención de las dos mujeres.

—¿Pero qué está diciendo jovencito? Es peligroso que se involucre con esos chicos –espetaba la otra. Su rostro mostraba una seria preocupación.

—¿Pero no es el deber de los ciudadanos cuidarse mutuamente cuando las autoridades son incapaces de hacer algo por la gente? Ese muchacho puede estar muy mal y requerir de ir a un hospital –objetó, endureciendo su mirada.

—Kuma, ya las escuchaste. No te metas en donde no te llaman –respingó el otro. Ya había escuchado la charla.

—Puedes regresar a Fukuoka tú solo, yo necesito ayudar a ese chico –agregó decidido.

—No comprendo cuál es tu obstinación por ayudar a toda persona que está en problemas –replicó fastidiado.

—Considero que ayudar al prójimo forma parte de nuestras vidas como seres humanos. No hay nada de malo en dar una mano ayuda a quien la necesite y más si no tiene a nadie más. Deberías ser un poco más consciente de ello, Shinya…Algún día tú también podrías requerir de la ayuda de alguien.

—Allá tú. Ero sabes que si llegas lesionado nuevamente el entrenador te sacará del equipo –amenazó, clavando su gélida mirada en el chico.

—Agradezco tu preocupación, Shinya –sonrió tranquilamente-. Pero no soy un debilucho.

—No me preocupas tú, sino los pobres tipos a los que vas a cargarte, Kuma.

Por donde quiera que colocaran la mirada no hallaban más que residencias descuidadas, donde los grafitis parecían ser el tapiz favorito de todas aquellas entradas, variando en su contenido, pero llevando siempre hacia el mismo mensaje de odio. No les quedaba ni la más pequeña duda de por qué nadie transitaba por aquellas áreas.

Malas miradas se posaban incesantes sobre ellos, como si intentaran escanearlos de pies a cabeza, en busca de algo valioso que pudieran arrebatarles. Ni siquiera la talla que esos dos hombres poseían era suficiente para hacerles desistir de meterse con ellos.

—¿En dónde crees que esté? –preguntaba curioso Kuma mirando a sus alrededores, como buscando pistas.

—Lo único que mencionaron fue que se dirigieron hacia esta zona.

—Entonces tendremos que pedir información, ¿no lo crees? –indicaba sonriente.

—Dudo que suelten algo por las buenas.

—El diálogo ante todo, Shinya.

—Ya te dije que dejes de llamarme por mi nombre como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida –reprochó.

—No me gusta tu apellido y lo sabes –se defendió.

—¡¿A mí qué me importa eso?!

—Ey, disculpa, ¿podría hacerte un par de preguntas?

—Está aterrado el pobre sujeto –mencionaba frescamente el peli rosa, observando el rostro de espanto total que el entrevistado poseía al observar no sólo lo alto que aquel chico era, sino también esa intimidante aura que se desprendía sin demasiado esfuerzo de su cuerpo.

—Solamente quiero que me digas si viste en qué dirección llevaron a un chico por aquí, anoche pasando las diez de la noche.

—¡Yo no sé nada! –chisteó.

—Mejor habla. No tenemos todo tu tiempo y no soy una persona de mucha paciencia –si bien el castaño le intimidaba, su compañero no se quedaba atrás con esa afilada mirada. Si no hablaba por las buenas, seguramente intentaría cualquier otro método.

—V-Vi que tomaron camino hacia una vieja bodega que está a unos veinte metros de aquí…Justo después de doblar…Es enorme…así que no hay manera de que no la vean. Además de que tiene un tragaluz.

—Agradecemos tu ayuda –expresó Kuma.

—Terminemos con esto, que ya quiero volver –chasqueaba el otro.

—Verás que cuando terminemos con esto, te sentirás mejor. Hacer cosas buenas por la gente hace al corazón feliz.

—Es que en serio, ¿cómo demonios puedes ser tan humanitario y decir tantas estupideces en un mismo día? –exclamó con el ceño fruncido.

—Desde el día en que esa persona me ayudó y me hizo comprender las cosas –sonrió añorante. Era claro que aquel recuerdo le traía tanto buenas como malas emociones-. Quizás algún día tú conozcas a una persona que sea capaz de cambiar el enfoque que tienes.

—Vámonos ya, que odio cuando te pones con esas cursilerías –masculló intentando contenerse de golpear a Kuma.

¿Qué es lo que podía hacer una puerta tan oxidada como la que tenían frente a ellos contra aquel fuerte golpe producto de la combinación de aquellas dos patadas simultáneas? Nada.

Aquel impedimento cayó en un santiamén, dejando apreciar de inmediato las malas condiciones en las que se encontraba aquel abandonado y viejo almacén.

No sólo era el exceso de humedad lo que les nauseaba, sino también el de narcóticos baratos mezclado con alcohol. No obstante, eso quedó en segundo término cuando a poca distancia permanecía aquel hombre que había tenido la mala suerte de parar en un sitio de tan mala muerte.

—Ey, no me jodas. ¿Ese de allí no es…? –sus violetas ojos se abrieron como platos soperos en el instante en que cruzó mirada con aquel reconocido jugador. ¿Cómo demonios habían logrado meterse con él y traerlo hasta allí.

—Es lo que menos importa. Tenemos que conseguir algo con que desgarrar las cuerdas que le tienen atado –Kuma ya se había postrado frente a Aomine, sacando de inmediato de sus bolsillos un pañuelo para presionar sobre la herida de la cabeza.

—Buscaré algo –dijo antes de ponerse a inspeccionar el lugar.

—¿Acaso ustedes están con él? –logró articular el moreno. Su visión continuaba mal, por lo que no distinguía demasiado bien sus rostros.

—Por supuesto que no. Venimos a ayudarte –comentó seriamente.

—No es la mejor opción, pero es lo que hay –ya había arrojado aquel pedazo de vidrio a su compañero y éste procedió a cortar la soga. En breve se encontró libre al fin.

—¿Entonces…por qué? No es…como si este sitio luciera transitable.

—Frente a ti tienes al buda moderno de Fukuoka. Escuchó por error algo que no debía y cuando las palabras "persona" y "en peligro" llegan a su cerebro suceden cosas como éstas. Es un samaritano imbécil.

—Te llevaremos a un hospital e informaremos a tu casa que estás a salvo –comentaba el castaño mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

—Yo puedo ponerme de pie solo, no requiero tu ayuda –simplemente se puso de pie por su cuenta, importándole poco el que todavía continuara un tanto mareado por la pérdida de sangre como por el olor de todo el sitio.

—No estás bien, así que será mejor que te comportes –Shinya ya se encontraba frente a él, clavando esa aguda mirada en su persona-. Compórtate adecuadamente.

—Ahí vas de nuevo Shinya. Solamente llevémoslo a un hospital y listo.

La sala de espera nunca estuvo tan llena como en ese preciso momento. Y tampoco la expendedora de café se había vaciado en tiempo récord después de que ese grupo de chicos entró a toda prisa demandando noticias sobre un paciente de recién ingreso.

Se pusieron de pie en el instante en que sus ojos se postraron de lleno en el moreno. No les gustaba lo que miraban, pero estaban aliviados de que no hubiera pasado a más.

—Te ves fatal –soltó sin escrúpulo alguno Kagami.

—¿Me lo dice quien parece muerto viviente? –sentenció bromista-. Luces mucho peor que yo –agregó con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¡¿Pero qué estabas pensando, Dai-chan?! –Satsuki estaba más que feliz de verlo entero, pero no podía quitarse aquella preocupación de encima tan fácilmente.

—Por el momento no tengo ganas de hablar al respecto –le costaba moverse, ¿pero cómo no? Todo el abdomen lo tenía vendado al igual que sus muñecas. Y el dolor de cabeza tampoco le estaba ayudando en nada.

—¿Cómo fue que lograste llegar al hospital luciendo tan mal? –lanzó Kuroko con interés.

—No vine aquí por cuenta propia. Esos dos me trajeron –mencionó, desplazando su mirada hacia atrás. Aquellos chicos habían estado a su lado mientras atendían sus heridas.

—…Shinya…-¿qué es lo que hacía él allí? No podía creerse que él tuviera algo que ver con el rescate de Aomine.

—…Axelle, tanto tiempo sin vernos –habló secamente. Era como si fueran simples conocidos ocasionales.

—Hola –saludaba animadamente Kuma-. Es bueno ver que tus amigos han llegado por ti, Aomine-san –espetó-. Tengan cuidado, la próxima vez quizás no haya tanta suerte.

—¿Quién eres? –curioseaba Taiga.

—Son Hishida Shinya…y Shiraiwa Kuma, capitán del equipo de baloncesto de la Universidad de Kyushu –mencionaba Riko observando a los dos grandulones. Eran un poco más altos que el mismo Aomine.

—¿Cómo es que jugadores como ustedes están aquí? –cuestionaba la castaña.

—Venimos a visitar a los padres de Shinya…y gracias a su sentido de la orientación, nos perdimos y terminamos dando en un sitio desconocido. Fue allí cuando escuchamos que había pasado algo extraño…

—Y como Kuma es alguien que no puede irse de largo cuando se entera que alguien está en problemas, terminamos metiéndonos en todo este asunto. Aunque no pensábamos que se tratara de alguien como Aomine –lo admitía, seguía incrédulo por ese hecho.

—¡Muchísimas gracias! Gracias por salvar a Dai-chan –exclamó sinceramente Momoi. Incluso hizo una rápida reverencia-. Muchísimas gracias.

—No hay necesidad de hacer este tipo de cosas –se apresuró a decir el castaño-. Me alegra que esté bien y que tenga tan buenos amigos como ustedes –sonrió cálidamente-. Ahora tengan más cuidado y no anden solos de noche.

—Es un capitán de equipo muy comprensible y alegre…Respétalo Shinya –espetó la rubia, clavando sus carmesí pupilas en él.

—Vámonos de una buena vez, Kuma –ordenaba el peli rosa al tiempo que empezaba a desplazarse hacia la salida.

—Disculpen sus malos modales, él no es tan mala persona como parece –se excusaba el oji grisáceo-. Hasta la próxima, chicos. Tengan cuidado de regreso a casa –se despidió cordialmente y se fue sin más-. ¡Espérame Shinya!

—Es muy singular…-expresó Hyuuga.

—No es un capitán que esperas ver y menos en un equipo tan fuerte como el de la Universidad de Kyushu –agregaba Shun.

—Te ves espantosamente mal –señalaba vilmente Aomine en cuanto miró a la rubia.

—¿Me lo dice el que parece momia mal envuelta? –sonrió ampliamente-. Me alegra que estés bien, Aomine-kun.

—De modo que ya no vueltas a hacer algo como esto, ¿entendiste? –reclamaba la peli rosa, mirando de forma inquisidora a su amigo.

—Sólo cállense y regresemos a casa.


	10. Los inconvenientes del estudio

Suspiró con cansancio. No había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, ya que tenía estrictamente prohibido realizar demasiado esfuerzo físico por al menos un par de semanas y eso incluía claramente, las prácticas diarias de basquetbol. Así que de momento no tenía nada más que hacer dentro de aquel amplio gimnasio o al menos eso era lo que pensaba hasta que se topó a la castaña justo en el momento en que decidió salir de aquel lugar.

—Me voy –dictaminó Aomine.

—No te estoy prohibiendo que te vayas a casa, de hecho es lo que tienes que hacer si quieres recuperarte lo antes posible –remarcó-. Así que aprovecha el tiempo libre que tienes para estudiar apropiadamente ya que si no sales con buenas notas no podrás participar en el torneo regional de verano, ¿entendiste? –soltó con ese tonito amenazador tan propio de ella.

—Lo sé, no tienes que estármelo repitiendo cada dos minutos –se quejó poniendo mala cara.

—Es tu culpa por ser un cabezota como Bakagami.

—No me compares con el idiota de Bakagami –renegó mirando tajantemente al pelirrojo-. Él realmente apesta para los estudios.

—¡Los dos son un asco en la escuela! –gritó sin condolencia alguna. Y es que era la cruel verdad.

—Deberían sentirse avergonzados de tener tan malas notas, Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun –comentó casual Kuroko observando a sus dos amigos.

—¡Tus notas son normales! –levantó la voz el pelirrojo.

—Pero siguen siendo mejores que la de ustedes dos…juntos…-suspiró intranquilo Hyuuga. ¿Qué harían si ese par de idiotas no aprobaban los exámenes que estaban literalmente a menos de un par de días? Toda esa situación era como un déjà vu para él.

—Si al menos tuvieran más materia gris en sus huecas cabezas –agregaba Riko con desesperanza.

—Eso me hace recordar cuando tuvimos que hacer un grupo de estudio para que Kagami pudiera jugar. Vaya que fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza –agregó pensativo Hyuuga-. Haríamos lo mismo pero ya no estamos en preparatoria y nosotros también tenemos que estudiar para nuestras pruebas.

—Requerimos de alguien que no sólo tenga tiempo, sino que pueda entender las materias sin demasiado esfuerzo. Alguien capacitado para enseñarle a uno de estos dos buenos para nada…Alguien como…

—¿Por qué siento que entré en un mal momento…? –preguntaba con inocencia Axelle mirando a todos. Tanto Hyuuga como Riko le observaban con una amplia sonrisa.

—Perfecto, tenemos a una candidata aquí mismo.

—¿Candidata?¿Para qué? –no sabía qué esperar con ella.

—¿Tienes tiempo libres por las tardes después de la universidad, no es verdad? –interrogaba Riko.

—No desde que me haces venir a entrenar con todos ustedes –señaló lo obvio.

—¿No te gustaría descansar de nuestros entrenamientos un par de semanas? –le ofreció sonrientemente.

—Quizás…Pero en este momento no estoy segura por el modo en que me miras…Es sospechoso –hacía bien en desconfiar.

—Sólo tienes que encargarte de que uno de estos dos idiotas estudien para sus exámenes –y con idiotas se refería a Aomine y Bakagami.

—Prefiero quedarme a entrenar todos los días –confesó rápidamente.

—Axelle, tienes que hacerlo por mí, por el equipo, por la universidad de Tokio…Recibí las evaluaciones de Aomine-kun y Bakagami y están para tirarse por la ventana. ¿Y sabes qué es lo más increíble?

—¿Que apenas hemos empezado la carrea que nos permitirá ser adultos responsables capaces de mantenernos por nuestros medios y ellos ya tienen malas puntuaciones?

—¡Exactamente! ¿Y sabes qué más?

—¿Que su único talento en apariencia es el basquetbol y comer más que la gente promedio?

—¡Así es! –gimoteó-. Así que por favor ayúdame –pidió tiernamente, poniendo una cara angelical-. Te recompensaré, te lo prometo.

—Llevo escuchando eso desde el examen de inglés –comunicó.

—Vamos Axelle. Además quiero evitar que ese tonto se meta en más problemas. Tuvimos suerte de que Kuma-kun y Shinya-kun lo encontraran, pero no podemos asegurar un segundo golpe de suerte.

—Bueno en eso tienes razón…Aomine es muy impulsivo y por eso terminó así, de manera que está bien, ayudaré –sonrió tenuemente-.

—No sé qué haría sin ti –dijo efusivamente mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. Esa mujer tenía mucha más fuerza de la que pensaba, estaba que le faltaba el aire.

—Si me sigues abrazando de este modo, seguramente tendrás que afrontar ese hecho –al fin podía respirar como cualquier otro ser humano normal.

—Aomine-kun, por favor sigue las instrucciones de Axelle –se dirigió hacia el moreno. Uno que puso una mueca de total disgusto ante eso.

—Pensé que podía elegir –soltó la rubia.

—Bueno con todo este embrollo y lo que nos contó Aomine-kun, decidimos que Bakagami podía acompañarla a casa para que esté segura.

—Y como Aomine-kun está todo malherido no sirve para cuidar a nadie…-murmuraba Axelle de mala gana.

—¡Te escuché!

—Y gracias a que los dos estudian la misma carrera, le he pedido a Satsuki-kun que le explique –decía animadamente Riko, como si todo fuera perfecto y maravilloso. Aomine y Axelle no pensaban igual.

—Me largo –sencillamente Aomine se fue de allí.

—Ves, ves –la castaña le hacía señas a su amiga para que alcanzara al chico.

—Sabes, yo también tengo exámenes que aprobar…-pero a ninguno de esos dos le importaba algo como eso.

Tuvo que correr para poder alcanzar al despreocupado estudiante de ingeniería. Quién pensaría que aun con aquellas heridas podía desplazarse a paso normal. Sabía que sería un largo camino hacia la estación del metro.

—Aomine-kun.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? –ni siquiera le miró.

—Sabes que debes obtener buenas notas o no habrá basquetbol.

—Ya escuché eso.

—Entonces sabes lo que pasará a partir de hoy, ¿verdad?

—Sí, empezará una pesadilla –soltó secamente.

—Tampoco estoy feliz con esto, ¿sabes? Pero al menos intento poner mi esfuerzo, espero que hagas lo mismo.

—Nadie te está obligando a que lo hagas. Puedo hacerme cargo de mis asuntos yo mismo.

—De ser así no necesitarías que alguien como yo te ayude a estudiar –recalcó calmadamente.

—¿En dónde estudiaremos? –cuestionó mirándole de reojo. Sí, odiaba recibir ayuda de las personas, pero aborrecía más no poder jugar baloncesto y más cuando un torneo se aproximaba. Debía tragarse el orgullo por esa ocasión.

—¿Te molesta que sea en tu casa?

—¿Quieres seguir molestándome? –le reprochó. Sabía que si ella iba allí su madre continuaría incomodándole con ella y esa falsa relación que todos creían que existía.

—No, pero es mejor que sea allí por tu propio bien –mencionó como sí nada.

—Oh, así que estás preocupado por mí –se burló y le sonrió triunfalmente.

—¿Hay algún problema sí es así?¿Te pone feliz o te agranda el ego? –respondió con su mismo tono y esa peculiar sonrisa suya-. Apurémonos que primero debo entender de que van tus materias para poderte explicar adecuadamente –prosiguió con normalidad-. Cuando los fundamentos queden claros dudo que tengas demasiadas dificultades más adelante.

— _¿Pero qué…demonios…?¿Qué clase de respuesta fue ésa?¿Por qué rayos no reacciona…como una chica normal? Creo que sí hay algo realmente mal con ella._

—¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? –alzó una de sus cejas y lo miró atentamente.

—Dejé de prestarte atención cuando empezaste a hablar sobre la escuela.

—Eres un cínico de lo peor, ¿te lo han dicho verdad? Me recuerdas a mi padre…-chasqueó fastidiada.

—Tu padre debe ser un sujeto muy genial entonces –soltó con egocentrismo.

—Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire…son arrogance…ou son cynisme…

—Deja de parlotear en francés –respingó.

—Hablo en el idioma que quiero –bufó molesta.

No le sorprendía en lo más mínimo el recibiendo que su madre le daba a esa chica; después de todo, desde el primer día que entró a la casa se había ganado fácilmente su simpatía. Sabía que le esperaban largas y tediosas tardes donde tendría que tolerar a esas dos mujeres. Pero debía sobrevivir, después de todo, él era Aomine Daiki y algo tan simple como una revoltosa rubia no iba a estropearle la vida.

—Axe-chan, me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo –la madre le sonreía amablemente. Realmente estaba feliz de volver a ver a la chica-. Por cierto, gracias por los chocolates. Estuvieron deliciosos.

—No hay de qué, me alegra que hayan sido de su agrado.

—Siéntete como en tu casa, Axe-chan. Yo les hablaré cuando la comida esté lista.

—Muchas gracias.

—Gracias a ti por estar al pendiente de mi Dai-chan. Después de lo que pasó hace dos días atrás…Simplemente…

—No es necesario que se mortifique más por eso. Ya pasó y ahora Aomine-kun será más cuidadoso –alentó-. Así que no piense más en esas cosas.

—Eres tan buena chica, Axe-chan. La próxima vez haré unas galletas para que le lleves a tu madre.

—Agradezco el gesto, pero mi madre no vive aquí. De hecho mis padres están divorciados –mencionó con una sonrisa nerviosa. Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente.

—Axe-chan, lamento haber sacado el tema, yo no sabía…-mencionaba con pena Natsumi.

—No se preocupe, la verdad no me afecta hablar al respecto –prosiguió-. Ahora iremos a estudiar que tenemos el tiempo encima –miró de reojo al moreno y simplemente le sonrió burlonamente-. ¿Listo Aomine-kun?

No era la primera vez que entraba a la habitación de un chico, después de todo se había criado en compañía de tres, por lo que estaba completamente acostumbrada. No obstante, había peculiaridades en el cuarto del moreno que llamaron su atención de inmediato.

Esperaba hallar algún póster de algún basquetbolista o algo alusivo a aquel deporte que él tanto amaba. Sin embargo, no había nada. Las paredes eran de un tono crema, completamente austeras, a excepción de un reloj de pared y uno que otro cuadro familiar.

La cama yacía pegada hacia la ventana mientras frente a ella se encontraba lo que parecía ser el armario. Así mismo había una pequeña mesa de madera en el centro, soportada por una alfombra ovalada bastante mullida de tono azul cielo.

Todo lucía extrañamente en su sitio. ¿Seguro que era la habitación correcta?

—¿Estamos en la habitación adecuada?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! –repeló mientras arrojaba sus cosas a la cama-. Tu habitación parece más la de un chico que la de una mujer.

—Podría ser cierto. Pero bueno, dejemos eso a un lado y pasemos a lo que importa –comentó. Tomó asiento frente a la mesita esperando a que el moreno hiciera lo mismo y empezará con la reunión de estudio.

—¿Realmente serás capaz de entenderlo? –resopló mirando a la chica con sumo aburrimiento. Ya hasta había recargado sus codos sobre la mesa, depositando su rostro en sus dos manos.

—Llevo una materia llamada Pre-cálculo, de modo que podré apañármelas con Cálculo Diferencial -¿por qué era tan grueso ese libro?-. Algebra no es problema, pero no sé si así sea con Geometría Analítica…Aomine-kun, ¿por qué demonios te metiste a estudiar Ingeniería…? –todos los libros eran enormes, monstruosos, aberraciones de la naturaleza-. Hubieras estudiado educación como Kagami…o hubieras sido Policía, no sé.

—Sonaba interesante.

—¡¿Sólo por eso?! –exclamó incrédula.

—¿Podría haber otra razón?

—Mejor no hablemos al respecto, presiento que me provocará una jaqueca terrible –abrió el primer libro. Al mal tiempo darle buena cara, o sea, a estudiar Cálculo Diferencial-.  _Esto no va a ser nada divertido. Debo replantear mi amistad con Riko…_

No había pasado ni siquiera una hora y sentía que la cabeza empezaba a dolerle y todo a su alrededor se volvía difuso. Y eso que apenas había leído los primeros capítulos del libro.

—¿Cómo puede leer Marko este tipo de cosas y sonreír mientras lo hace? –se cuestionaba perpleja a la vez que tomaba un respiro antes de proseguir-. Supuse que no sería sencillo, pero es más tedioso de lo que imaginaba…

—¿Acaso es una clase de cerebrito? –preguntó Aomine. A diferencia de ella, se encontraba tumbado boca arriba sobre su cama, viendo una revista, seguramente de Mai-chan.

—También estudia Ingeniería en la Universidad de Tohoku. Y siempre ha sido bueno en los estudios, especialmente lo relacionado con los números. –relató al tiempo que sacaba una libreta de su mochila, así como unos lapiceros.

—¿Y siempre ha jugado basquetbol?

—Desde que tenía como diez años aproximadamente. Después de que su padre nos llevara a todos a un partido en América, todos quedamos impresionados. Pero definitivamente, ellos tres más que yo…A partir de ese momento empezaron a practicarlo. Aunque eso causó también serios problemas…

—Padres ricos, puedo ver rápidamente el problema.

—El padre de Marko es dueño de una larga cadena de hoteles tanto en Italia como Francia, bastante redituables, así mismo invierte en otros campos para expandir sus ganancias. Por otro lado, el papá de Hadrien controla el emporio de los automóviles en toda Alemania, vendiendo en toda Europa e incluso en Asia. Y en el caso de Leo, su familia maneja una industria farmacéutica reconocida que se fundó hace más de dos décadas atrás.

Sí, todos vienen de buenas familias por lo que el dinero no es problema para ninguno de ellos –finalizó tranquilamente-. Y esa es la razón por la que a sus padres no les agrada que sus hijos jueguen basquetbol, porque son los sucesores de sus emporios, por lo que no deberían estar perdiendo el tiempo en banalidades como ésas.

—Y aun así esos tres decidieron venirse a Japón y jugar basquetbol –sonrió ampliamente. Al menos poseían suficientes agallas para oponerse a los mandatos de sus padres.

—Exactamente –suspiró y volvió a reabrir el libro de texto.

—Pero tus padres son ricos, ¿no?

—Pues el que tiene dinero es mi padre, no yo –señalaba-. Además yo estoy bajo el cuidado de mi madre más que otra cosa. Y mi madre le prohibió que me enviara dinero o cualquier clase de ayuda parecida.

—Suena como si fuera una controladora.

—No suena, lo es…-dijo desviando la mirada-. Y lo más incómodo de todo es que se siguen viendo las caras aun cuando se divorciaron hace más de cinco años…Es lo malo de que trabajen juntos y que mi abuelo la invite a su casa…Si pudiera también me divorciaría de ellos.

—Ahora queda claro porque prefieres estar en Japón, incluso si no te dan nada de dinero.

—En realidad vine a Japón porque me enamoré de él mientras mi madre me hablaba de su tierra natal, así que deseaba conocerlo por mí misma, por lo que aprendí el idioma desde chica. Pero mi mamá me dijo que no quería vivir de nuevo aquí, así que si quería venir aquí que ya era cosa mía…-murmuraba cada vez más bajito-. Al final me dejó venir con ciertas condiciones…Y ahora ni loca vuelvo a Francia con ella –señaló con el ceño fruncido.

—Tu familia es muy complicada.

—¡Y tú eres un perezoso de lo peor! –exclamó, calmándose en breve-. Quemaré tu revista si no te pones a estudiar en este preciso momento.

—Tú eres mi tutora, después de todo. Así que haz tu trabajo.

—No creí que tuviera que recurrir a esto desde el inicio, pero a como van las cosas es lo mejor…Satsuki-kun siempre tiene buenos consejos.

—Ummm…

No podía evitar sentir que aquellas revistas le resultaban tremendamente familiares. ¿Pero por qué? Él tenía exactamente las mismas, resguardadas en algún sitio de su habitación. ¿Entonces a qué debía la inquietud que asolaba a su corazón?

—Sí, es justamente lo que te imaginas Aomine-kun –momento, ¿de dónde había sacado aquellas tijeras?¿Y por qué las dirigía peligrosamente hacia una de las tantas revistas que se postraban a su derecha?

—Ey, baja eso…Puedes hacerte daño –dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la chica-.  _Así que Satsuki se las dio para fastidiarme. ¿Cómo demonios las encontró en primer lugar?_

—Sería una pena que Mai-chan sufriera un accidente, ¿verdad?

—No te atreverías.

—Me gustan los retos y las apuestas –sonrió felizmente.

—Baja esas tijeras –ordenaba.

—Ponte a estudiar.

—Bájalas en este momento.

—Bueno, no llegamos a ningún arreglo -¿qué tanto filo podían tener aquellas tijeras que habían logrado tusar la pobre revista en dos partes en el primer corte?¿Es que iba a seguir con aquella masacre?

—Ya tomé el libro, ¿lo ves verdad? –al fin había cedido.

—Has hecho la elección correcta, Aomine-kun.

—Me haces recordar al bastardo de Akashi y su manía con las tijeras –masculló observándola. Se veía inofensiva, pero eso era una premisa demasiado rápida sobre su persona.

—¿Te refieres a Akashi Seijuurou? –él simplemente asintió-. Fuimos compañeros de clase –sonrió tiernamente.

—¡¿Qué eran compañeros?! –empezaba a entender por qué esa chica no era normal.

—Sí, íbamos a la misma preparatoria después de todo…Él es increíble en el basquetbol, por no decir que también lo es en los estudios. Era fastidioso que quisiera tener siempre la razón –suspiró-. Él siempre era tan extremo.

—Alguien se oye como una colegiala recordando a su viejo amor –comentó tranquilamente sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—¿En serio? Pensé que no se escucharía de ese modo. Solamente éramos compañeros de grupo, nada destacable –mencionó tranquilamente-. ¿Acaso pensaste que me gustaba o estaba enamorada de él? –arqueó una ceja ante semejante insinuación.

—…De ser así tendrías unos espantosos gustos…-sentenció mirándole como bicho raro.

—Ponte a estudiar y deja de pensar en ese tipo de cosas absurdas –sentenció arrojándole aquella revista justo en la cara.

—¡Deja de hacer eso! –le gritó furioso.

—Si estudiaras como el resto de la gente normal no tendría por qué hacer este tipo de cosas. Es tu culpa por ser como eres, Aomine Daiki –continuaba.

—Veo que se están llevando muy bien –esa indudablemente era la voz de la madre del moreno. Había entrado con una charola llena de onigiri y un par de vasos de té de cebada-. Seguramente tienen un poco de hambre ya.

—No se hubiera molestado –comentó la chica al tiempo que mantenía su mirada fija en esas perfectas bolas de arroz-.  _Por cosas como éstas vale la pena venir a casa de Aomine-kun. La comida de su madre es la mejor._

— _Golosa._

—Estudien duro –animaba felizmente la mujer. Pronto habría de dejar nuevamente solos a los estudiosos chicos.

—Tu madre es una persona muy agradable –su estómago demandaba comer algo. Por lo que aquella bola de arroz le sabía a verdadera gloria.

—Tu teléfono está sonando –indicó mientras tomaba una de aquellas bolas de arroz.

—¿Hola? –pero su saludo se quedó únicamente en eso. Tras el auricular no escuchó absolutamente nada, incluso cuando el marcador de la llamada continuaba avanzando-.  _Este número es de…Pero, ¿por qué estaría llamándome ahora después de todo lo que ocurrió…?_ –observó el número por un rato, sin embargo, terminó respondiendo pese a todo. Sin embargo, no se escuchó respuesta alguna-. Creo que se equivocaron de número. En fin, continuemos ante de que se nos haga más tarde.


	11. Porque la diversión siempre es mejor en compañía

No es como si le molestara en lo más mínimo permanecer sentaba bajo la sombra de aquel tranquilo y majestuoso árbol mientras leía atentamente lo que parecía ser un pesado y tedioso libro de Geometría; incluso el tomar apuntes ocasionalmente tampoco era un fastidio. Pero lo que no terminaba de agradarle eran las miradas furtivas que de vez en cuando se direccionaban hacia su posición. ¿A qué se supone que iban a la universidad si no era a estudiar?¿Por qué era vista entonces como un espécimen raro?

— _Pensé que sería más fácil enseñarle, pero he errado…Lo peor es que mañana tiene un examen…y es de esta cosa del diablo llamada Geometría Analítica…Y siento que no hemos avanzado nada y eso que llevamos estudiando desde el martes…_

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Uh? –levantó su mirada, encontrándose con Momoi. Le miraba curiosa. Sí, ella también pensaba que era raro que alguien estuviera estudiando en el descanso y en la universidad.

—Escuché que estabas ayudando a Dai-chan –comentó-. Seguramente no es tarea fácil.

—Estoy a punto de aventarme del último piso de mi facultad –soltó con dramatismo.

—Tal vez si relacionaras las cosas con cosas que le gusten, sería más simple.

—Se me ocurre algo para Geometría…pero no, no creo que sea buena idea. Tal vez el basquetbol…

—Podría funcionar.

—¿Cómo es que lo has aguantado todos estos años? Sé que son amigos de la infancia, pero…-el simple hecho de recodar sus peleas verbales cada media hora le hacían creer que Momoi era algo así como la deidad de la paciencia encarnada.

—Eso es porque jamás me he puesto a explicarle nada de la escuela. Suficiente tenía con lidiar con él para las prácticas de basquetbol.

—Ahora todo me queda muy claro –asintió continuamente, como un robot.

—Pero después de que se frustrara por no hallar a alguien que le hiciera esforzarse por mejorar en el basquetbol, él empezó a cambiar. Razón por la que en la preparatoria faltaba a sus prácticas y no hacía ni el más mínimo esfuerzo.

—¿Y qué fue lo que lo hizo cambiar?

—…Cambió cuando perdió por primera vez…Al final logró encontrar a alguien tan sorprendente como él en el basquetbol…

—¿Te refieres a Kagami?

—Exactamente –sonrió campantemente-. Desde ese día creo que lentamente ha empezado a ser como antes, aunque a veces sea un grosero de lo peor. Tenle un poco de paciencia.

—Ummm…Bueno, le tendré un poco más de paciencia…-comentó desviando la mirada.

—Gracias, A-chan.

—¡¿A-chan?! Se oye espantoso…-suspiró con cansancio. Todas las fuerzas para discutir se le habían ido desde que empezó a ser tutora del moreno-. En fin, llámame como quieras.

—¡Axelle! –aquel coro de voces la sacaron de su trance. Se trataba de Megumi y Yukari quienes se acercaban.

—¿Qué es lo que les pasa ahora a ustedes dos?

—¡Tienes que venir a ver lo que ha pintado Sora!¡Es increíble! –expresaron las dos al unísono. Estaban notoriamente emocionadas.

—Nos veremos después, Satsuki-kun –se despedía la rubia, tomando sus cosas como podía. Aquel par de compañeras suyas se habían adelantado bastante.

No sólo era extraño el hecho de que todos se encontraran reunidos antes de la hora establecida para los entrenamientos, sino también lo era que por ningún lado encontraran al entrenador. ¿Es que no iba a haber práctica ese día?

En el justo instante en que aquel alto e imponente hombre entró, las cosas empezaron a cobrar un poco de sentido. Aunque ni entendían qué es lo que hacía aquella mujer a su lado.

No era solamente su curvilínea figura que había logrado captar la atención de todos los chicos en el instante en que se aproximó hacia ellos, ni tampoco su despampanante belleza que logró el sonrojo de algunos chicos allí presente. Sino más bien se trataba de aquella aura seria la que llevaba a todos a preguntarse por qué estaba ella allí.

—De manera que este será el equipo que debo entrenar para volverlos fuertes rivales tanto en el regional de verano como en el de invierno, ¿verdad? –sus rosáceos ojos yacían ávidos, como si estuvieran realmente ansiosos por aquella aventura que apenas empezaba-. Creo que debería presentarme, mi nombre es Harue, encantada. A partir de hoy seré su nueva entrenadora, espero podamos llevarnos bien –comentó tranquilamente mientras sujetaba su lacio cabello castaño en un coleta alta que rozaba apuradamente sus hombros.

—¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron todos sin excepción-.

—Lo que escucharon –señalaba Osamu clavando su dura mirada en cada uno de los integrantes del equipo-. Así que será mejor que atiendan a sus indicaciones.

—Gracias, Osamu-kun –agradeció la entrenadora-. Estoy aguardando sus presentaciones, así como las posiciones que desempeñan en el equipo.

—Me llamo Himuro Tatsuya, Escolta.

—Eikichi Nebuya, Centro.

—Kiyoshi Miyaji, Alero.

—Osamu Fuchida, Centro.

—Marko Turletti. Juego como Armador y Escolta, pero quisiera tomar la posición de Ala-Pivote –no sorprendía que todos en ese momento lo miraran con extrañeza. ¿Quién pedía cambiar de posición cuando ya se tiene un buen control sobre una?

—De manera que tú eres el chico el que hablaba el entrenador. La posición que estás pidiendo es sumamente física. Además de que se encarga de los rebotes del equipo, así como apoyar al Pivote en sus labores defensivas.

—Lo sé entrenadora.

—¿Alguna razón para ello? –cuestionó seriamente.

—Ninguna en particular, simplemente deseo jugar siendo el Ala-Pivote.

—Tu estatura podría ser un problema, Marko-kun. Así que no estoy segura de si sea una buena elección.

—Entonces déjeme al menos intentarlo. Si para cuando haya acabado Julio no logró convencerla, seré el Armador y no objetaré nada.

—Suena un buen trato –sonrió ladinamente-. Entonces chicos, será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar, que nos espera en menos de tres meses el torneo de verano.

—¡A la orden entrenadora! -exclamaron todos sin excepción.

—Me agrada ese buen espíritu que tienen chicos. Vamos a llevarnos muy bien.

El ventilador parecía ser insuficiente para apaciguar el calor que se acumulaba sin piedad alguna dentro de aquella habitación. ¿Es que ni siquiera el que hubieran abierto la ventana mejoraba la situación? Lo peor del caso es que no había manera de escapar de aquel infierno.

—Al fin entendiste el ejercicio…-suspiraba cansada la pobre chica. No sabía qué iba a matarla primero, el calor, los estudios o Aomine.

—¿Ya acabamos no?

—Sí, hemos acabado los dos capítulos que son para el examen del lunes –dijo aliviada. Podía escuchar la melodía de los arcángeles, felicitándole por su labor y enorme paciencia.

—No sé de qué te alegras, es domingo –chasqueó mirando hacia su derecha-. He desperdiciado mi fin de semana estudiando.

—Yo también, no te quejes. Y más con estos calores infernales de Mayo –suspiró nuevamente-. Por aquí hay una zona de albercas, ¿no?

—Sí. Aunque hay que tomar el autobús.

—Bien, entonces es más que perfecto –sacó su teléfono, empezando a mandar mensajes sin descanso alguno-. No sé si tú quieras ir, pero yo iré a las albercas a refrescarme y aprovechar que apenas es medio día. He invitado a los chicos. Un descanso no va a matar a nadie –guardó sus cosas rápidamente, poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

—Pensé que irías a estudiar –se burló.

—No quiero saber nada de eso hasta mañana por la tarde –puso una cara azul de la aversión que ahora esa palabra le causaba.

—Supongo que es mejor que pasar todo el día encerrado en casa. Iré.

No se sorprendían que hubiera tanta gente dirigiéndose hacia el mismo sitio, sino más bien lo puntuales que eran todos aquellos amigos suyos que ya se encontraban esperándoles en la entrada del amplio y vistoso lugar.

Todos llevaban ropas ligeras, propias de verano. Incluso llevaban un par de neveras y cestas. Nada como pasar un buen rato en las albercas y comer tranquilamente.

—Riko, Satsuki-kun –saludó animadamente a aquel par de chicas.

—Fue muy buena idea el venir aquí. La verdad es que el calor está resultando fastidioso –comentó Riko.

—Pues bueno, será mejor que entremos –demandaba Taiga.

El techo era completamente de vidrio, permitiendo admirar a la perfección el inmenso cielo azul ausente completamente de nubes y con aquel imponente astro ofreciendo su calor en su mayor esplendor.

Habían cerca de cuatro piscinas, cada una de ellas dotadas de divertidos y curvados toboganes para la diversión y gusto de todos. Así mismo también se gozaba un número aceptable de salvavidas, una cafetería con numerosas bancas de madera y sombrillas. Y claro, los clásicos vestidores donde se podía ir para cambiarse y poder adentrarse en la piscina.

—Nos hará bien tomar un descanso –sonreía Hyuuga mientras terminaba de sacar sus cosas para colocarlas sobre la única banca de madera que existía dentro de aquellos vestidores masculinos.

—Lo que me sorprende es que la entrenadora haya accedido a venir –mencionaba Izuki un tanto pensativo.

—Tal vez deseaba divertirse y ya –mencionaba Taiga tranquilamente quitándose su camisa.

—Y cambiando de tema…-mencionaba seriamente Hyuuga al tiempo que miraba detenidamente a Izuki y Mitobe.

—¿Qué sucede Hyuuga? –preguntó Shun.

—Hay chicas muy hermosas en todo el lugar –mencionó alegremente. Casi se le salían un par de lagrimitas de la emoción.

—Había una de bañador rosa que lucía muy bien –secundaba el cara bonita.

—Kagami-kun, ¿por qué razón los trajimos?

—No lo sé, pero todavía podemos sacarlos de aquí –le comentaba a Kuroko.

—Ey, ¿pero de qué demonios están hablando? Está claro que la del bañador purpura es la mejor –habló Aomine seriamente.

—Ciertamente tenía un buen cuerpo…y…-todos sabían a qué se refería.

—Aomine, tienes buen gusto –le felicitaba el de anteojos.

—Kagami-kun…

—No lo menciones Kuroko. Larguémonos y dejémoslos encerrados, será lo mejor. El mundo estará mejor sin esos tres.

No extrañaba en lo más mínimo que las miradas de las féminas se dirigieran en automático y sin esfuerzo alguno hacia cada uno de ellos. No cuando había demasiada piel y músculos que admirar.

Quedaba claro que cada uno de ellos dedicaba la mayor parte de su tiempo y energía a ejercitarse. Y ahora simplemente se encontraban mostrando los resultados de ese valioso y magnifico esfuerzo.

Sus abdómenes estaban maravillosamente trabajados, sin imperfecciones, luciendo terriblemente bien al desnudo. Es que sencillamente era difícil no postrar la mirada en semejante zona y no sucumbir ante tales encantos.

Pero las miradas no se detuvieron exclusivamente allí, también tuvieron el atrevimiento de ir más allá. ¿Es que se podía tener cuerpos tan bellos y atractivos como ésos?

Ellos sencillamente habían robado más de un suspiro a todas las chicas que allí se encontraban.

—Están demorándose, ¿no? –Hyuuga fue el primero en hablar.

—Son mujeres, es normal –agregaba Aomine tranquilamente.

—Creo que estamos llamando mucho la atención –informaba Kuroko. Incluso él no había pasado desapercibido del ojo observador de las chicas.

—Disculpen la demora, es que tuvimos algunos problemas inesperados –esa era la voz de la entrenadora. Todos se giraron hacia las chicas en automático.

También el público masculino presente tenía derecho a deleitarse la pupila. Cosa que estaban haciendo en ese preciso momento.

De que había curvas, las había en cada una de aquellas tres mujeres. Los bañadores que habían elegido les hacían justicia sin problema alguno. Y quedaba claro desde el principio que ninguna descuidaba su figura, no cuando esto quedaba marcado desde sus torneadas piernas hasta su impecable abdomen.

La peli rosa lucía terriblemente bien en aquel bañador negro de suaves holanes, siendo imposible no notar los enormes atributos con los que contaba. La castaña por su lado, estaba perfecta en aquel carmesí traje de baño. Aunque la rubia tampoco se quedaba atrás, sólo que para su caso su traje de baño era blanco con líneas gruesas de tono rosa pastel.

—Es como si estuvieran ordenadas de mayor a menor…-soltó Hyuuga sin pensarlo. Grave error. Ahora se encontraba en el suelo, cortesía de Riko.

—Bonito…traje de baño…Riko…-mencionaba con miedo Izuki.

—¿Qué se supone que es eso? –señalaba el de anteojos desde el suelo. Su atención se había posicionado en el ombligo de la rubia. Se trataba de una delicada mariposa de plata coloreada de hermosos tonos azules.

—Un piercing –respondió como sí nada-. Es inoxidable, así que no hay problema con el agua de la piscina.

—Deberías quitártelo, podría ser molesto mientras nadas –agregaba la castaña ya un poco más tranquila.

—Es muy bonito –Momoi se encontraba admirando el pequeño objeto de más cerca-. Quizás debería ponerme uno también.

—Tengo varios por si te decides –mencionó alegremente Axelle.

—De alguna manera…es sensual…-murmuraron Izuki y Hyuuga, sonrojándose tenuemente.

—Kagami-kun…

—¡Te dije que atrancaras bien la puerta! –le regañó más que molesto.

—¡Vayamos a nadar! –indicaba Axelle mirando a sus dos amigas. Simplemente asintieron y empezaron a marcharse de allí. Aunque cierto grupo de chicos se quedó un rato más atrás para "admirar la vista".

—…El verano es lo mejor…-agregaba Hyuuga feliz de la vida. Había renacido y literalmente resplandecía.

—Fue una excelente idea el haber venido –mascullaba sonriente Izuki.

—Aún tenemos tiempo para divertirnos –sonrió burlonamente Aomine.

—Debí haber atrancado la puerta yo –mencionó Taiga con una venita saltada.

Zambullirse en la fría agua nunca sentó tan de maravilla como en ese momento. El calor estaba en su máximo esplendor y toda la gente se encontraba animada, deslizándose de los toboganes, jugando a la pelota o simplemente compitiendo en pequeñas carreras de natación. Todo el lugar rebosaba de actividad y buenas vibras. El verano estaba casi a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Esto se siente muy bien –mencionaba Momoi, reposando sobre una cama inflable.

—La verdad es que es estresante entrenar diariamente con los chicos –Riko prefería mantenerse sobre aquel flotador en forma de dona.

—Yo necesito despejarme o la cabeza me explotará de estudiar todas esas cosas con Aomine-kun –mencionaba la rubia al tiempo que flotaba tranquilamente sobre el agua.

—Escuché que le fue bien en su examen del viernes –mencionaba casualmente la peli rosa-. Creo que has logrado acoplarte a él.

—Digamos que hago una especie de guía de estudio, con resúmenes y explicaciones. Es lo que él estudia.

—Suena demasiado tedioso –suspiraba Riko.

—Al menos con Kagamin es un poco más simple –sonrió felizmente Momoi.

—No sabes la envidia que te tengo, Satsuki-kun –replicó.

—Muchas chicas seguramente desearían estar en tu lugar –lanzaba con burla.

—Dame sus números y yo misma las convenzo para que estudien con Aomine-kun.

—¿No creen que están siendo demasiado infantiles? –la mirada de Riko no era la única que se dirigió hacia donde estaban los chicos. Estaban una piscina adelante, haciendo carreras de relevos y mirando ocasionalmente a alguna chica bonita que se cruzaba en su camino.

—Yo diría que más que nada…están de pervertidos –remataba Momoi.

—Todos no. Kagami y Kuroko no siguen sus malos pasos…Y el pobre de Mitobe-kun sólo es arrastrado por los otros tres –defendía la rubia.

—Tanta razón…Qué pena que los hombres…sean todos iguales…-mascullaba la castaña con frustración.

—Mi madre dice que los hombres son criaturas débiles que flaquean ante un escote pronunciado o un buen trasero. Y seguramente más del 90% de ellos mirará todo tu cuerpo antes de enfocar su atención en lo que les dices. Por lo que estamos observando es un comportamiento normal y no debería de extrañarnos.

—Umm…Olvidaba que tenías esa rara mentalidad…

—Tengo hambre –Axelle no era la única, ellas también estaban igual.

—Me encargué de preparar el almuerzo –sonrió felizmente Riko.

—Yo también hice un poco de comida para los chicos.

— _Yo…creo que voy a ir a comprar algo…Aomine-kun me dijo que Satsuki-kun es horrible para la cocina y ya he probado lo que Riko hace…_

El semblante de todos era de horror puro, como si ante ellos estuviera uno de los asesinos seriales más peligrosos de la historia, a punto de ejecutarles. Y si bien no era el caso, aquellos platillos que lucían traicioneramente bien, podrían llevarles a la muerte.

Todos guardaban silencio mientras tomaban una de las cajas de obento. Se comunicaron entre miradas y simplemente tragaron saliva pesadamente. Había llegado el momento de la verdad. Sólo un auténtico hombre podría hacer lo que ellos estaban a punto de realizar.

Después de las primeras probadas, todo parecía ir bien. Es decir, no había ingredientes fuera de lugar ni tampoco sabores inusuales. ¿Es que ya habían mejorado en el arte de la cocina?

—Sabe bastante bueno –felicitaba Hyuuga.

—Haz mejorado enormemente –contribuía Izuki.

—Lo has hecho bien –halagaba Taiga.

—¡C-Chicos…! –exclamó Axelle viéndoles caer uno a uno, en cámara lenta. Como si hubieran sido guerreros a los que acaban de darles el tiro de gracia.

—Estás loca si piensas que me voy a comer eso –señalaba Aomine la caja de almuerzo que la peli rosa había puesto sobre su regazo.

—Sólo cómetelo, Dai-chan –exigía la peli rosa.

—Ya te dije que no. Si quieres matarme, mejor dame veneno –recriminaba.

—Aprende a Tetsu-kun. Él se está comiendo todo y parece que le ha gustado –mencionaba alegremente la mujer mirando a Kuroko, tan tranquilo y degustando sus alimentos-. Deberías ser más como Tetsu-kun –demandó con las mejillas infladas.

—Sin duda sabe mejor de lo que esperaba –a diferencia del resto, Axelle había ido a comprar algo de comer porque sabía lo que ocurriría con los platillos de aquellas dos mujeres.

—Es cierto, no sabe tan mal. De hecho está delicioso –los palillos del moreno habían logrado hábilmente robar un trozo de la chuleta frita del platillo de Axelle.

—Ey, eso es mío. No te metas con mi comida –dijo, mirándole feo al tiempo que apartaba su plato de él-. Si tienes hambre come de lo que Satsuki-kun te hizo –sonrió burlonamente.

—No seas envidiosa –espetó intentando robar otro trozo de carne. Lo había logrado sin problema alguno-. Igualmente tú traes dinero.

—Pues debiste de haber traído tú también –señaló a la vez que engullía otro trozo de chuleta. No podía competir con la velocidad de aquel chico, por lo que su preciada carne estaba desapareciendo rápidamente.

—Dai-chan, no tienes decencia alguna –fueron las dulces palabras de la peli rosa antes lanzarle aquella enorme piña al moreno. ¿Piña? ¿Por qué demonios llevaban una piña sin pelar con ellos?

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Satsuki idiota?! –allí estaba reclamándole sin tregua alguna.

—…Mi chuleta…-sollozaba la rubia-. Iré a comprar algo más…Porque "alguien" devoró la mía.

—No olvides traerme algo –soltó cínicamente el moreno.

—¡Ah no, Aomine Daiki! Si quieres algo vienes, no voy a ser tu mandadera.

—¿Vas a empezar a fastidiarme si no voy, cierto? –suspiró cansadamente. Ya sabía que no había mejor persona para las batallas verbales que esa mujer-. Pero quiero un poco de Tonkatsu.

—Tú sólo muévete y ya –soltó con malhumor la rubia tras marcharse en compañía del moreno.

—¿No crees que se llevan un poco mejor que antes? –decía Momoi al tiempo que no les quitaba la mirada de encima. Continuaban riñendo sobre la chuleta.

—En cierto modo es así –indicaba Riko.

Un par de asientos libres yacían justamente en la barra de aquel modesto restaurante. Siendo más que perfectos para ellos. Agradecían que los meseros estuvieran haciendo su trabajo eficientemente pese al gran número de personas que allí habían.

—Esto sabe muy bien –comentó Axelle tras sorber un trago de su fría naranjada.

—¿No has pedido mucha comida?

—¿Eres mi nutriólogo o qué? Sabes que no me interesa cuidar mi figura –señaló, mirándole de reojo-. Y tengo mucha hambre por estar nadando.

—Satsuki se estaría muriendo si se enterara que ha subido de peso –mencionaba burlonamente mientras bebía de su refrescante bebida de piña.

—Espero los chicos se recuperen de la comida de Riko y Satsuki-kun –comentó con una pequeña gota de sudor recorriéndole la cien-. Otra vez les puso vitaminas y proteínas a la comida…

—Me sorprende que no hayan muerto antes –les daba un poco de pena el caso de esos pobres chicos.

—Al fin está nuestra comida.

—Aquí tiene su Okonomiyaki estilo Kansai y Hiroshima. Dos órdenes de Tonkatsu, su Sashimi y su Takoyaki –enlistó el mesero. Frente a ellos se encontraban esos deliciosos platillos; olían deliciosos.

—Posiblemente pedimos de más –Axelle había iniciado con su okonomiyaki-. ¡Delicioso! Estoy ansiosa por aprender a cocinar este tipo de cosas.

—Mi madre dijo que podría enseñarte si es que todavía tienes tiempo después de que termines de estudiar –mencionaba al tiempo que disfrutaba cada trozo de aquella exquisita chuleta.

—¿De verdad? –le miró con ilusión-. Estaría más que feliz de aprender de ella. Cocina muy bien. Tienes mucha suerte de comer todos los días ese tipo de comida.

—Bueno, es normal –mencionó.

—Lo sé –suspiró-. Tiene más de los que imaginaba –aquellos trozos de calamar pendían entre sus palillos de madera-. Ungh…

—¿No te gustan? –y ella simplemente negó con un suave movimiento de cabeza-. Ya se me hacía raro que todo pareciera gustarte.

—¿Los quieres?

—Yo no tengo nada en contra de los calamares –agregó.

—Gracias –ya había depositado los trozos de calamar en el plato del moreno.

—¿Te molesta que tome algo de ese sashime?

—Adelante –ella continuaba degustando su deliciosa comida-. Por cierto, ¿ya estás mejor de tus heridas, no?

—Prácticamente ya no me duelen. De modo que terminando los exámenes volveré a la práctica.

—Eso significa que yo también volveré –se lamentó. Pero bueno, no era tan malo después de todo-. Todo sea porque Riko no se enfade conmigo.

—Hasta Tetsu se burla de que no corres mucho –allí estaba aquella sonrisa socarrona tan propio de él.

—La última vez corríamos al mismo ritmo.

—Lo cual tampoco es bueno ni digno de presumir –continuó burlándose.

—Me caes mejor cuando estás calladito –indicó con una sonrisa burlona. Ya se había encargado de callar al moreno. ¿Pero cómo no guardar silencio cuando le había atipujado bolita de pulpo?

— _Lo mismo digo de ti_ –sí, él tampoco se había quedado de manos cruzadas. Dentro de la boca de la chica yacía con un trozo de pescado crudo.

Sin embargo, su pequeño juego de comida cesó en el instante en que escucharon aquel sonido. Era imposible no reconocerlo.


	12. Puerta sin salida

—¿Escuchaste eso no? –ella simplemente asintió, buscando en todas direcciones.

—Pero no hay nadie con una cámara fotográfica…Espera un momento…-ambos miraban con desconfianza a la peli rosa que se estaba acercando hasta donde se encontraban.

—¿Se están divirtiendo? –preguntaba con inocencia.

—¿Qué es lo que escondes atrás, Satsuki?

—Nada Dai-chan. Sólo venía a comprar algunas cosas. Los chicos todavía continúan con hambre.

— _Me sorprende que aún sigan vivos después de lo que les hicieron comer…_ -Axelle simplemente se puso de pie, intentando obtener el preciado objeto.

—Bueno, yo me tengo que ir –aquella simplemente evadió los intentos de la rubia y retrocedió rápidamente-. Los estaremos esperando, sigan divirtiéndose.

—Cobarde –soltó Aomine.

—Supongo que no está mal tener fotos de nuestra salida. Ya sabes, para después recordar que pasamos un buen momento en grupo –mencionaba al tiempo que se volvía a sentar.

—Como sea, no deja de ser fastidioso.

—Mejor sigue comiendo –rió tenuemente.

Después de que transcurrió el tiempo pertinente para poder entrar de nuevo a la piscina, todos parecían tener energías renovadas para continuar aprovechando aquel magnifico domingo. Especialmente porque hasta se había armado un mini concurso de voleibol acuático donde varios de los presentes se alistaron a participar.

Nunca estaba de más la sana competencia.

—¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer Bakagami? –desafiaba el moreno con el balón en sus manos. Su equipo estaba conformado por Satsuki y Hyuuga.

—Apenas estamos calentando –estipuló. No iba a dejarse vencer por Aomine. Aunque no sabía de qué modo en su equipo había terminado Kuroko.

—Los que pierdan tendrán que comprar los helados saliendo de aquí –señalaba Axelle.

—No perderemos –enunció con decisión Momoi.

—Acabemos con ellos, Kagami-kun.

—¡No sólo lo digas, también hazlo, idiota! –le gritoneó por enésima vez en el día-. Apestas para el voleibol.

—Podría usar mi redirección para…

—¡Qué sólo juegues y ya! –volvió a gritarle.

—Kuroko, ven aquí. Tú puedes ayudarnos a obtener el triunfo –le susurraba la rubia-. Sólo haz lo que te digo y obtendremos una ventaja abrumadora.

—¿Pero qué es lo que estás haciendo, Axelle?

—Se llama estrategia Kagami –indicó. Le miró durante un pequeño tiempo; él había comprendido todo.

— ¡Bien, aplastémoslos!

Aquellos dos hombres sencillamente no podían dejar de competir, ni siquiera cuando no se trataba de basquetbol. Cualquier deporte parecía ser buena opción para demostrar sus dotes físicos. Aquellos pases no eran simplemente sencillos de esquivar o contraatacar. Eran un par de monstruos intentando demostrar quién era el más fuerte.

Sin embargo, aún debían recurrir a sus compañeros de equipo.

—¡No va a ser fácil! –Momoi había logrado detener la bola, regresándosela a Axelle.

—No lo creo –sonrió llena de confianza.

—Momoi-san, hoy luces muy bien. El color negro te favorece enormemente.

—¡¿En serio lo crees Tetsu?! –estaba tan roja como un tomate. Aquellas palabras simplemente se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

—¡Satsuki, reacciona! –gruñó Aomine. Fue inútil, el balón pasó a un lado de la peli rosa y la anotación fue válida.

—Buena estrategia, Axelle. Usar a Kuroko para distraer a Satsuki, pero no voy a caer en tus trampas –Hyuuga simplemente acomodó sus gafas, mirándole fijamente.

—En eso es posible que tengas razón, Hyuuga-kun, después de todo….no soy tan buena como tú para estas cosas –le observó fijamente, con aquellas carmesí pupilas, vibrantes-. Es decir, jamás podría competir con el ex capitán de Seirin…Eres alguien digno de mi admiración, siento que…mi corazón podría acelerarse si continúas mirándome…de ese modo…-mencionó con pena, como si realmente sintiera vergüenza al dirigirse de ese modo al peli negro.

—Axelle…-tragó saliva lentamente-. Realmente ella…-quizás a Riko no se le daba aquellos repentinos estados de dulzura y pena, pero esa chica no parecía ni siquiera estar fingiendo. Se le veía tan natural.

—Ahora Kagami.

Aquel nuevo embiste simplemente salpicó fuertemente contra el peli negro. Sí, Kagami había aprovechado sus segundos de duda y vulnerabilidad para lanzar su ataque contra él, contando en que el resto no llegaría para auxiliarle.

El silbato sonó. El ganador estaba claro.

—Lo hemos logrado, Kagami-kun, Axelle-kun.

—Buen trabajo en equipo –agregaba feliz el pelirrojo chocando palmas con sus dos compañeros de equipo.

—¡Eso no fue un juego limpio! Usaste trampa para ganarnos –alegaba Aomine. Que si bien era cierto, a ninguno de esos tres parecía importarles.

—En la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale, Aomine-kun –recalcaba la rubia-. Así que ustedes tres pagarán las paletas de todos cuando salgamos de aquí.

—La verdad es que ya no tenemos suficiente dinero para eso, por lo que teníamos que ganar –confesó vilmente Kagami.

—Lo importante es que todos nos divertimos –mencionaba amistosamente Kuroko.

—Entonces todo lo que Tetsu-kun dijo, fue mentira…-mencionaba tristemente la peli rosa.

—Momoi-san, eres muy buena deportista. Disfruté mucho jugar contra ti. Repitámoslo pronto.

—¡Tetsu-kun! –chilló con emoción. Ahora lo amaba más que antes ¿Podía ser más adorable?

—¡Haz creado un monstruo! –se quejaba Taiga, mirando incriminadoramente a Axelle.

—Él ya era un monstruo Kagami –señalaba seriamente-. Yo sólo le dije que fuera amable con Satsuki-kun. Las frases las elaboró él mismo.

—Estás diciéndome que…

—Que Tetsu-kun no es tan inocente e indefenso como piensas…Él sabe moverse con las mujeres –y ambos observaron durante un tiempo más al silencioso y tranquilo muchacho, actuando con aquella aburrida normalidad. Aunque claro, ahora sabían de lo que era capaz.

No podían negar que se encontraban tanto cansados como relajados después de haber tenido un excelente domingo de diversión. Era justamente lo que les hacía falta después de pasar por tan duros entrenamientos y pruebas infernales; después de todo, nunca estaba de más una distracción, especialmente si ésta era sana.

Y a la caída de la tarde, todos ellos ya se encontraban fuera de aquel lugar de recreación, con dirección fija hacia la tienda más cercana. Los perdedores debían de pagar las paletas frías a los respectivos ganadores.

—Después de estar nadando tanto, esto sabe deliciosamente bien –mencionó la rubia degustando su paleta de durazno. Sencillamente comer algo frío ante ese calor le sentaba de maravilla.

—Tramposa

—¿Por qué lo dices, Aomine-kun? –observó con cierta inocencia al moreno. Éste simplemente le fulminó con la mirada ante semejante descaro-. Una victoria, es una victoria.

—Claro que no, de hecho fue demasiado bajo y mañoso.

—Lo importante es que la caja de paletas es más barata que comprarlas de forma individual –explicó, pasando de largo de las maldiciones del peli azul-. Además, pensé que todos se quedarían un rato más –el resto de sus acompañantes se habían marchado ya, incluso Momoi que vivía por el mismo vecindario que el moreno.

—Como sea. Yo me voy –levantó su mano, despidiéndose de la chica. Ya era mucha convivencia para un solo día.

— _Todos ellos son sumamente divertidos_ –sonrió alegremente. Si bien su domingo ya había acabado, se había divertido mucho con su ida a la piscina-. Ahora a volver a la realidad de que mañana empiezan las clases…

El inicio de clases habían empezado con enorme ajetreo, los exámenes parciales aun no concluía completamente y los trabajos tampoco estaban haciéndose esperar. Por lo que no extrañaba que una gran parte del alumnado se les viera en la biblioteca sacando libros, estudiando de forma individual o sencillamente haciendo sesiones de estudio.

Y aunque ellos desentonaban completamente dentro de aquel espacio, no tenían más remedio. Había algo que les había conducido de forma irremediable hasta tan silenciosa e incómoda zona.

—Hyuuga-senpai, Izuki-senpai…-saludaba el pelirrojo a aquellos dos concentrados chicos. Estaban literalmente entre dos pilas de libros.

—Kagami, Kuroko, Aomine…¿pero qué demonios están haciendo aquí?¿Se perdieron de camino a la cafetería? –el capitán simplemente estaba anonadado de que esos tres estuvieran en semejante lugar. Seguramente se caería el cielo en las próximas horas.

—¡¿Qué estás insinuando, eh?! –replicaba Taiga con la mirada encendida. Literalmente les estaba diciendo idiotas…a los tres.

—Cálmate, cálmate Kagami. Mejor dinos qué están haciendo aquí –Shun intentaba sosegar los ánimos de todos. Cosa que no estaba resultándole.

—Nosotros simplemente nos encontrábamos siguiendo a alguien –informaba Kuroko con seriedad.

—¿Y como por qué harían algo como eso? –a Hyuuga se le hacía un tanto extraño escuchar algo como eso.

—Alguien anda molestando de más a Satsuki –contestó Aomine con cierta molestia-. Y cuando lo descubrimos frente a su casillero introduciendo algo, se dio a la fuga.

—Y al final terminó entrando a este sitio. Y gracias a que el idiota iba de gorra no pudimos apreciar bien su rostro –mascullaba Kagami, mirando en todas direcciones. No había nadie con la descriptiva guardada en sus memorias.

—Por favor, si ven a alguien sospechoso, hágannoslo saber –pidió cortésmente Kuroko.

—¿Y desde cuándo empezó todo esto? –Hyuuga no era el único que tenía interés en ello, Izuki se veía igualmente intrigado y preocupado.

—Desde la semana pasada –dijo Aomine-. Satsuki no había mencionada hasta apenas ayer…La primera carta era como cualquier otra, pero las que le siguieron resultaron ser mucho más…extrañas, por no decir, enfermizas…-aunque lucía tranquilo, estaba claro que en el momento en que hallara al culpable, se encargaría de desfogar todo el enfado que experimentaba-…Además…

—¿Crees que esté relacionado con el sujeto que te topaste la vez pasada…? El que te tendió la trampa –Izuki parecía haber acertado, la mirada del moreno se lo decía todo.

—No obstante, no parecía ser el mismo. Es decir, no poseía su misma estatura…Pero bien podría haber mandado a ese tipo de recadero.

—Esto es algo serio –espetaba Hyuuga-. Por el momento lo que podemos hacer, es no dejar sola a Momoi.

Ninguna de ellas deseaba volver a releer ninguna de esas corrugadas cartas, no cuando el mensaje que trasmitían iba desde lo sensato, hermoso y valorado hasta lo decante, enfermizo y obsesivo. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel sentimiento llamado como amor pudiera transformarse en algo tan turbio, tan espeso, tan intolerable?¿En qué momento las emociones humanas podían desviarse de semejante forma?

Lo más sensato que podían hacer era quemarlas, reducir su existencia a cenizas y tratar de olvidar cada una de las palabras plasmadas. No iba a ser una tarea sencilla, no cuando todo se encontraba tan reciente y tan carente de pistas sobre quién podría estar detrás de todo ello.

—¿Pero quién podría estar tan enfermo como para escribir cosas como ésas? –a Riko no le agradaba la idea de que anduviera suelto un maldito loco capaz de ir más allá que de simples cartas de amor obsesivo.

—Aomine-kun dijo que tal vez se trataba de ese chico, el que le dijo todas esas cosas raras…

—Entonces se supone que…¿quieren hacernos algo a los dos? –Momoi estaba angustiada, no sabía de qué preocuparse más, de su propia seguridad o la de Aomine.

—No lo sé con toda claridad, quizás exista más de un motivo. Después de todo, Aomine nos dijo que lo que le habían hecho había sido por "venganza"…Como un modo de cobrarse que él haya hecho que muchos declinaran de jugar basquetbol después de enfrentarle…Pero si tomamos las palabras iniciales, así como que te mencionaron…también podríamos decir que se le hicieron todo eso a raíz de que Aomine es el hombre que está más cerca de ti…

—¿Insinúas que están hicieron todo eso…por algo como eso?

—No lo sé Riko, pero es la única idea que se me viene de momento. Tampoco es como si quisiera averiguarlo. De todas maneras, debes de ser cuidadosa Satsuki-kun, y no estar sola por demasiado tiempo. Porque bien podría encontrarse el chico que emboscó a Aomine, en esta universidad.

—Debemos estar alerta por si algo extraño ocurre.

—Lo entiendo –expresó con aflicción la peli rosa. Nunca pensó que algo como eso pudiera llegar a ocurrirle. Ella simplemente no deseaba que nadie más saliera lastimado.

El resto de la semana transcurrió lenta pero sin ninguna anormalidad. Ni siquiera aquellas molestas cartas volvieron a hacerse presentes. Era como si repentinamente todo hubiera vuelto a su cauce, como si nunca hubiera existido un admirador secreto que había cruzado la línea de lo aceptable y bien visto. Y eso era algo que solamente provocaba mucha más incomodidad.

Incluso el extenuante período de exámenes había dado por terminado y todos ellos continuaban sin saber quién era aquel que había causado tanta incomodidad en la peli rosa. Simplemente no podían relajarse.

Y el clima parecía tampoco desear favorecerles. Si bien la lluvia refrescaba las calurosas calles de la ciudad, en exceso podía convertirse en una verdadera molestia.

—Otro día que llueve a mares…-suspiró con verdadero fastidio Hyuuga desde la entrada del gimnasio. Para su desgracia había olvidado su paraguas en el metro.

—Podríamos esperar a que se pase para poder irnos –a él también le había pasado lo mismo. De hecho la razón del olvido había sido su riña matutina mientras viajaban de camino hacia la universidad.

—No seas idiota, Izuki. Terminaremos empapándonos por completo…además de que nuestros libros terminarían estropeándose por completo –respingaba el de lentes.

—Un poco de agua no va a matarlos –mencionó Kagami. Como él si llevaba su paraguas, se daba el lujo de decir semejantes disparates.

—Podríamos compartir paraguas –Kuroko miró a sus dos superiores y éstos parecieron pensárselo.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Axelle? –preguntó el pelirrojo. Había faltado a la práctica y Riko no les había dado explicación alguna.

—Dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer –aclaró la castaña en el momento en que cerró el gimnasio, clavando su mirada en las ennegrecidas nubes. Costaba creer que ya era junio.

Una bebida caliente siempre sentaba de maravilla en aquellos climas fríos y lluviosos, por lo que nunca se despreciaba, especialmente cuando ésta va a cuenta de alguien más. No obstante, aun cuando éste era el caso, la invitada no parecía estar cómoda ante aquel simple gesto. Era como si aquel encuentro hubiera sido más un trago amargo que un feliz reencuentro.

Aquellos ojos azul cielo, eran simplemente inconfundibles y al mismo tiempo le traían viejos recuerdos; memorias que no deseaba evocar en ese preciso momento, en ese justo instante en que se encontraba sentado frente a ella, con ese semblante de absoluta seriedad.

El azabache de su corta y despeinada cabellera poseía unas tenues gotas de lluvia, resbalándose sin problema alguno sobre su flequillo central o en aquellas largas secciones que permanecían alrededor de su rostro. Incluso sus hombros se encontraban totalmente humedecidos.

—…Axelle…-fue él quien puso final a tan desagradable silencio. Ni siquiera el ruido circundante de aquella cafetería resultaba efectivo para alivianar su alrededor.

—Tengo muchas preguntas en este preciso momento, que no sé por dónde iniciar –bebió un poco de su café, colocando su atención hacia el exterior, hacia aquellas frías calles desoladas por la fuerte lluvia que se negaba a dejar de caer-. Como esa llamada que me hiciste hace días atrás…

—Sólo quería…volverte a ver –confesó tan seriamente como podía, incluso aquella celeste mirada parecía mostrar por unos breves instantes, algo parecido a la melancolía.

—…No me lo tomes a mal, pero nuestra situación no concluyó en buenos términos…-agregó, observándole con detenimiento. Realmente estaba examinándolo con sumo cuidado.

—Lo sé, mejor que nadie lo recuerdo –forzó una pequeña sonrisa, ella simplemente intentó no seguirle la corriente y corresponderle con tal gesto.

—Es extraño que te hayas tomado tantas consideraciones para venirme a ver, después de que tiene más de dos años que terminamos, Tohma.

—Me conoces muy bien, Axelle.

—Se supone que así era, sabes…Pero al final las cosas nunca son como parecen –expresó con cierta amargura. ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer en un momento como este ahora? Simplemente no lo entendía.

—No importa cuántas veces me disculpe, siempre vas a odiarme, ¿no?

—Tohma, yo no te odio…No lo hice en ese momento y no lo haré ahora, pero intenta ponerte un poco en mis zapatos…No fue fácil para mí…superar algo así –su taza se había convertido en su objeto para liberar todo su estrés, todo ese agravio que le empezaba a embargar.

—Me hubiera gustado que toda su sed de venganza se hubiera dirigido hacia mí, y no hacia ti, Axelle –expresó con enorme pesar. No podía simplemente culparla de que se comportara de esa manera tan fría y distante con él-…Mis disculpas no van a remediar lo que pasó, pero quisiera pedirte algo.

—¿Y eso sería? –lo aceptaba, temía un poco ante su respuesta.

—Continúa practicando kendo, por favor –suplicó con un tono suave.

—¿Qué…has dicho? –sus ojos vibraron ante semejante petición, inundados por el anonadamiento y al mismo tiempo, aquel dormido anhelo de retomar aquello que tanto amaba-…Lo siento, pero no lo haré.

—No necesitas continuar cumpliendo con esa estúpida palabra, Axelle. No tiene sentido…Sabes que solamente te lo pidió para arruinarte y hacerte miserable…

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer…para remediar mi fracaso…¡He renunciado a algo completamente insignificante, algo que en realidad no solucionará lo que le hice! Puedo pagar por ello…

—Nada de eso fue tu culpa. Ella debía saber en lo que estaba metiéndose y en todo caso, es ella la que debería estar agradecida contigo…Al final fuiste la única que intentó ayudarla cuando ella misma fue la que se ganó todos esos problemas. Todos se lo advirtieron, pero les ignoró.

—Sin embargo…-espetó, incapaz de continuar con su oración. Otra vez aquella sensación que presionaba su pecho y ahogaba su garganta. No deseaba mostrar aquella penosa faceta suya a ese hombre, no otra vez.

—Por favor, escucha lo que te voy a decir Axelle.

Para el momento en que abandonó aquella concurrida cafetería, la noche ya había caído, y gracias a los residuos de la extinta lluvia, todo el ambiente se sentía frío y al mismo tiempo, un tanto melancólico. Aunque quizás aquella percepción se debía principalmente a su actual estado de ánimo. No podía simplemente culpar al clima.

Avanzó con lentitud sobre aquella calle principal, evadiendo a la gente que se movía a enorme velocidad; era como si todos en ese preciso momento tuvieran demasiada prisa.

No obstante, sus pasos se detuvieron de golpe, incapaces de proseguir con su usual tarea de movilización. Sus ojos miraban con incredulidad la silueta que cruzaba por la calle, sonriente y al mismo tiempo luciendo de lo más divertida mientras intercambiaba palabras con quien lucía como su pareja.

Ella no le había visto, ella simplemente no notó su presencia incluso cuando se quedó completamente quieta, siendo prácticamente perceptible desde aquel ángulo de la calle.

Tragó saliva y respiró hondamente, intentando tranquilizarse nuevamente. Todo fue en vano, ahora era alguien más quien se encontraba perturbando su intento de recomponerse.

¿Por qué tenía que encontrarlo en ese preciso momento? Él simplemente había aparecido en el momento menos adecuado.

—¿Pero qué es lo que andas haciendo por estos lugares? –eso fue lo único que pasó por la mente del moreno en el instante en que se detuvo frente a esa chica; por alguna razón le parecía como si estuviera pérdida, abstraída en algo que nada tenía que ver con la realidad en la que vivía.

—Vine a tomar algo con unas compañeras –mintió-. ¿Y tú? –le miró con más atención. Apenas había notado que llevaba consigo una bolsa plástica en su mano derecha con algo parecido a una revista en su interior.

—Fui a comprar el nuevo álbum de Mai-chan Horikita.

—Debí suponerlo –sonrió tenuemente-. Debe ser una modelo bastante popular, siempre parece haber algo nuevo de ella cada semana –expresó con cierta divagación. ¿Por qué estaba hablando de un tema tan trivial como ése cuando a ella poco o nada le interesaba aquel mundo del modelaje?

—En realidad lo es.

—Supongo que si tiene novio, éste debe estar muy celoso por los fans que ella debe de tener –prosiguió.

—¿Ha?¿A qué viene toda esta charla de repente? Generalmente siempre sales con que soy un pervertido y terminas arrojándome algo a la cara, como son este tipo de revistas –¿por qué estaba quejándose por algo como eso cuando esa actitud siempre le fastidiaba?

—Pues quise cambiar un poco nuestras usuales charlas, es todo. Pero si te molesta, puedo seguir diciéndote que eres un pervertido e ir a comprar una piña para arrojártela en la cara.

—Lo mejor será que te vayas de una buena vez a casa, parece ser que la lluvia te hace mal –señaló.

—Me encanta la lluvia –le hizo saber-. Pero igualmente ya es tarde y todavía tengo cosas que hacer, por lo que seguiré tu consejo.

—¿Ah? -¿ella iba a seguir su consejo? Quizás no tenía demasiado tiempo tratándole, pero sabía que el tomar su palabra y hacer lo que él le dijera sin chistear, no era algo que Axelle Daishi haría en su sano juicio. Algo definitivamente tenía que estar yendo mal.

—Bueno Aomine-kun, nos vemos mañana –se despidió, sacando de su pequeño trance al moreno. ¿Qué se supone que había pasado?

— _¿Pero qué demonios le ocurre ahora…? Es como si no hubiera hablado con la misma Daishi…Aunque quizás sólo estoy dándole más importancia de la que debería_ –sacudió aquellos pensamientos de su mente, simplemente no había razón ni necesidad en darle demasiadas vueltas a la rara actitud de la rubia. Ni que le importara o le competiera su vida.

La mañana siguiente no resultaba diferente al resto, después de todo, la impasible e interminable lluvia nuevamente les saludaba, ennegreciendo el cielo y alejando al tan ansiado sol. Se trataba de otro día gris, donde el paraguas y las prendas abrigadores no podían faltar.

Aquel clima simplemente hacía desistir a muchos de querer permanecer más tiempo del necesario dentro del campus universitario.

Sin embargo, había personas que disfrutaban de los días lluviosos. Al menos a ella le trasmitía tranquilidad y confort aquel estado climático que no era del agrado de la gran mayoría de personas.

—¡Axelle! –le llamó aquella amiga suya. Había tenido que correr para poder alcanzarle, ya que ésta no pareció escuchar que le había llamado un par de veces antes.

—¿Qué sucede Megumi?

—Llevo hablándote desde que salimos de la última clase, pero parece que estás perdida en tus pensamientos.

—Lo lamento, estaba pensativa por las notas que obtuve, es todo.

—Pero si han sido completamente perfectas, Axelle –se burló con una amplia sonrisa-. Yo soy la que debería estar así, no tú.

—Es que debo mantener mi beca y complacer las expectativas de mi madre –se excusó. Claramente era algo más lo que tenía su mente ocupada.

—Hay algo que quiero preguntarte, o mejor dicho, informarte –su tono era serio, lo cual le extrañó completamente.

—¿Qué es? –le miró atenta, parecía tener problemas con lo que iba a decirle.

—Pues verás Axelle, me han llegado rumores…

—¿Rumores?¿Sobre Aomine-kun y yo? –ella negó-. ¿Entonces sobre qué…tipo de cosas?

Megumi sencillamente enmudeció, como si hubiera perdido la capacidad del habla y al mismo tiempo, todo el valor que le había conducido a encarar a su amiga de frente.

—¿No es ella? Ya sabes, la chica de la que todos hablan –soltó con interés.

—Ya decía yo que era extraño que alguien como Aomine-san anduviera con una chica como ella –decía con malicia, sonriendo, careciendo de disimulo alguno.

—Las chicas como ella, son las peores. Mira que hacer algo tan bajo –señaló con enorme moralismo, como si hubiera cometido el peor crimen de la historia.

—Lo mejor que podemos hacer es no dirigirle palabra alguna. No vaya a ser que quiera hacernos lo mismo –soltó sin escrúpulo, con el tono más elevado que le permitía su voz.

—¡Pero qué mujer tan más desagradable! Sólo porque es algo bonita y es extranjera se cree que puede hacer lo que quiera. No entiendo cómo es que puede tener amigas siendo como es.

—Ya sé, es tan repugnante. Seguramente porque ellas también son de ese modo…No me sorprendería que pronto nos enteremos –concluyó.

—…Ungh…-la peli azul simplemente observó de reojo el retiro de aquellas dos chicas, mismas que no habían escatimado en detalles ni palabras. Megumi sabía de antemano que ellas se habían encargado de hacerle llegar su confesión del peor modo posible.

—Cree lo que más te convenga o lo que consideres como cierto. La verdad es que no quiero tratar ese tema, sin embargo, lo único que puedo decir es que…realmente tuve algo que ver con ese chico. No obstante, las circunstancias fueron completamente diferentes a las que seguramente escuchaste.

—…Axelle…Yo...la verdad no creo que seas capaz de hacer algo como eso. Te conozco, no eres una chica de ese tipo.

—Me alegra saber eso, Megumi –le sonrió con sinceridad. La verdad le alegraba saber que había alguien que no se dejaba llevar tan fácilmente por los rumores, especialmente si le conocía de hace cierto tiempo atrás-….Disculpa, tengo una llamada –indicó, sacando de entre sus cosas el pequeño aparato. Y aunque miró durante un breve tiempo la pantalla del móvil, respondió prácticamente de inmediato.

—Pensé que no responderías –inquirió con sorpresa aquella voz femenina tras el auricular.

—Diría que estoy sorprendida de que tengas mi número de celular, pero estaría mintiendo.

—Necesito verte esta tarde, Axelle. No puedes negarte a ello, después de todo, es por tu culpa…que algo como eso me haya ocurrido…-estipuló con tranquilidad; sin embargo, quedaban más que claras sus verdaderas intenciones.


End file.
